Bang goes Love
by evilfrog1
Summary: Depressed and alone. Naruto Uzumaki does the unthinkable.He falls in to the dark crying wishing he can believe in someone and wanting only love. He finds it but who is the girl to give it to him? or is it girls? NaruxHarem
1. Bang

Hail to you oh glorious reader. Thank for stopping by to read my first fan fiction. I'm a little nervous and kind of worried but all that aside I hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it.

"speech"

_Thoughts _

**Kyuubi**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He stood on top of the Hokage monument staring out at the beautiful village before him. " I wonder if anyone will notice" he said with a sad smile. Feeling a breeze hit his naked body he turns around and continues his task at hand. Placing small bookmark size pieces of paper all over his body. After placing the final few on his head he walks over to the edge one more time and remembers the biggest events that brought him to do the one thing that would finally make his village happy.

_Flashback_

"You are the demon Naruto you are the nine-tailed fox" said Mizuki his one time former teacher. Naruto stood there shaking "You are lying everyone knows the Kyuubi is dead". Mizuki looks at the blond boy and smiles devilishly " Are you sure?". Iruka looked at naruto with true sadness in his eye's "Naruto you are not the fox you are just it's holder". Naruto shocked and hurting looks at his teacher the one person he thought truly cared and loved him and shouted with tears in his eyes "YOU KNEW AND TOLD ME NOTHING!"

Iruka looked away saying nothing. Mizuki just laughed clapping his hands. " No one can love you demon you are that unlovable, unwanted, and uncared for. You are alone now, will always be alone and will never know what a real friend is. But do not worry I will fix all that for you. Hand me the scroll and I will end the hate, the pain, the feeling of being alone, and free your tortured soul." he said in a surprising sincere voice.

"NO" screamed Iruka. "I will not allow you to hurt him no matter what." Naruto looked at his sensei tears streaming down his face. Mizuki tired of waiting took the giant shuriken off his back and throw it at naruto screaming " DIE DEMON!" Closing his eyes waiting for the bliss of nothingness that never came. Opening his eyes he only saw green. Looking up he saw his teacher looking down at him saying " Its ok naruto I will not let him hurt you now take the scroll and run as fast as you can." Shaking his head naruto stood there wishing that he would have just been hit and left to die like he wanted.

Iruka grabbed naruto and hugged him saying "I am sorry I did not tell you but, I was not allowed. Naruto you are not the demon you are just a boy who has one inside of him. You are like a prison and in it his the demon." Naruto looked up nodding to his teacher but, inside not believing him in the slightest. Mizuki started to take another large shuriken off his back naruto stood up. "I WON"T YOU HURT IRUKA SENSEI" he screamed. His once former teacher now traitor let lose the shuriken. As it got close he thought of taking this one in the head but, decided to block it. He took out a kunai and deflected it. Mizuki looked at he blond " What you going to do to stop me demon?" Naruto looked up at the man and put his fingers in a cross shape and shouted " SHADOW CLONE JUTSU". A large puff of smoke took up the clearing. As it cleared Mizuki's eyes grew wide. Standing all around where hundreds of naruto's and together they said " where goin kick your ass".

_Flashback end_

Naruto smiled thinking back to that moment. He had kicked Mazuki's ass so bad. Taking off his Konoha headband and stared at it thinking of another time.

_Flashback_

Sitting on the roof of the academy after team 7 little introduction powwow he looked out over the school yard. Thinking about himself and the demon. He saw a little old lady crossing the street with a bag that was to big for her little old arms. As he stared on he watched as the bag dropped. Jumping down he walked over. "Excuse me ma am may I help you?" "Why yes that would be ….." turning around the lady looked at the boy and screamed " HELP THE DEMON IS TRYING TO KILL ME LIKE HE DID MY SON".

Naruto flinched. " HELP CALL ANBU SOMEONE HE IS GOING TO KILL ME". "I am just trying to help you please stay calm". The woman started to scream more and more the closer he got to her. When he was about to touch her she grabbed her chest and started to fall. He caught her and looked down at her. With terror in her eyes she looked at him. He then started to notice a glaze coming over the woman eyes. He watched as this poor old woman was scared to death by….Him.

_Flashback end _

A single tear fell from his eye on to the shiny service of he headband as he placed on a scroll. He now knew that the village was right he was a monster a demon. He had killed a poor defenseless old lady. As he looked over the edge he thought "_At least I am going out with a bang"_. He turned to look at the neat pile of cloths with the scroll on top and smiled. As he leaned back and jumped.

He felt weightless physically and mentally. Smiling he started to spin about half way down he was facing the city flared his chakra as much as he could and said the only word that came to mind. "BANG".


	2. help from above kinda

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

As Sarutobi was sitting doing the Hokages greatest enemy in a heated battle. When he heard a loud explosion coming from the hokage mountain. Jumping up from his seat knocking the paperwork to the ground. He shouted " Status report". Two Anbu appeared in front of the desk.

"Hokage-sama there has been a explosion in front of the mountain but, it seems that the monument was not hit at all" said, the anbu with purple hair.

Sarutobi walked over to the window and looked out at the mountain. He felt something terrible had happened. He looked over at the anbu and said, "lets go". He jumped out the window heading at a fast pace toward the mountain hoping beyond hope that no one was hurt but, he knew that that was just a dream.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto awoke in a room of pure white. Looking around he saw that he was alone. He sat up "Where am I". Getting up he started to walk around looking for something to see other then white. Doing this for several minutes with out finding anything he sat down and wondered where he could possible be.

Lost in his thoughts he never noticed a black dot behind him that was slowly getting larger. He turned around hearing a squeaking. A open door standing it was with out a doubt the two most beautiful girl he had ever seen and both were staring right at him. The two stepped through and the door closed behind them leaving it with just himself and the two girls.

The first girl walked up to him seeming to be the more timed and in his opinion the cuter of them. She was a little shorter then him with dark blue hair and bangs that extended over the corners of her eyes that reminded him of someone he knew. She had chocolate brown eyes that held a sadness that reminded him of when he drops his mask of happiness and looks into the mirror at himself. She had a beautiful pale skin but, under her left eye she had a fat line of green. She had on a pure white kimono with short sleeves with a lavender sash around the middle holding it together. He noted that she had a bandage going all the way up her left arm from the wrist to disappearing in to her kimono.

She stopped in front of him with a sad smile on her face and said in the most shy yet strong voice he had ever heard "Hello Naruto-kun".

"Who are you?" he said staring at her like.

"I am Kami and I am here to help you" she said.

He looked down and tears started to fall from his eye's.

"Why do you cry Naruto?"

"I am not worthy to be here in front of you. You who is the good in all things the light of the world and beauty beyond compare. I am a demon something that is evil I deserve to be in hell with Yami"

"I don't think so and I take offence to saying she is a beauty beyond compare" said the other girl.

She walked toward him she was the sexier of the two. She had long flowing red hair that looked like blood spun in to hair. She was taller then him by about a foot. Her eyes were blue like his own but a lighter blue like the sky on a summers day. She had slightly tanned skin and was wearing the most revealing cloths . She had on a fish net shirt that held back what naruto swore were the biggest assets he ever saw on a girl before. She wore a purple skirt that barely went to mid thigh and over it all she wore a blood red trench coat.

"Who are you?"

" I am Yami" she said with a strange look in her eyes.

"Then you are here to take me to the place I belong right. The place I deserve to be in."

"No" she said in a sad voice.

"Why not I am a demon I am evil I deserve it."

'SMACK' 'SMACK'

Naruto held his hands to his cheeks as he stared at the two women who had just struck him. He fell to his knees in front of them and screamed as loud as he could.

"WHY?"

The two girls turned to one another and looked questions at each other.

"Why what" said Yami

"Why am I not being sent to Hell. I am evil. Everyone has said it and everyone feels it. I have been treat as a evil being since I can remember. I was hated, beaten, stabbed, burned, and so many other horrible things in my life. Cause of what I am. I hold inside me the greatest evil that ever lived."

Pulling off his shirt he showed them the seal on his stomach. The girls looked at it and both were in tears at what they saw on this poor boy. He had scar littering his body some small others larger but, the worst of all was the brandings on his chest and back. EVIL DEMON was branded on his chest big enough that it covered his whole chest and some of his stomach up to the top of the seal. On his back it said DEMON FOX.

Yami looked at him as a few tears of red strayed down her cheek and said, "The Kyuubi's chakra should have healed those your skin should be perfect and flawless. How did they do this."

Naruto looked up at her and said in a sad voice " They pour salt on to them and when they burn me and branded me they seared it to the bone and then poured salt in it and seared it again."

Kami was crying openly now. Holding her arms to her face letting lose tears that were silver. Naruto looked at her and Yami an asked them "why do you cry for me a demon a evil like no other."

Kami walked up to him and hugged him to her and started to say " I'm sorry, I am so sorry please forgive me I never thought it would be this bad." He wrapped his arms around her and said, " I do not deserve these tears you shed for me. Neither of you should cry for me the two most beautiful and powerful people in existence stand before me a say I do not have to go to hell."

Both girls blushed at what he said and smiled. "Naruto we have something that we need to tell you, give you and ask of you."

"I do not understand. Why are you two talking to me and why am I not in hell? I killed myself. I did the worst thing a person could do I ended my own life."

"Your not dead. Your just in a coma of sorts." said Yami.

"But I put enough explosives on me to blow the North Gate of Konoha there is no way I should be alive. I should be pieces of meat no dust in fact."

" Many of the tags you used were faulty so the damage was not as bad as it should have been." said Kami.

" As we speck the Kyuubi inside you is healing your burns and other injuries sustained by the tags" Yami said.

"Why do you need me and want me to do something for you?"

"We need a champion someone who can fight for us on earth. We will bestow on you gifts from us both to help return the balance on earth." said Kami.

" This person has to be pure of heart, strong, and someone who can change people." said Yami.

" So I am to be what a saver for humanity. What am I suppose to do?"

"All you need to do is help people and do what is right to help save the world." said Yami

"Will I have to kill people?"

" You will if that person that we deem a threat to the world can not be swayed." Kami said.

" So I can try to change the person first and if not then I have to kill them" he said in a unsure voice.

" Yes but only those who are truly a threat to the world and the balance" said Kami with a matter of fact voice.

" Ok I think I can do that."

" Do not worry you will not be alone there will be other to help along the way. Those who will make the journey easier and make your life better." said Yami with a smile.

" What do you mean?" he said with a confused look on his face.

Kami laughed and blushed at the look on his face while Yami smiled. He seemed to be made of funny looks.

"You will have friends to help you with your mission and you will have companions to be by you always." said Kami

"Companions?" He said with another confused look.

" Mate's or lover's you know female companions." said Yami as the boy turned bright red.

"You mean a girlfriend?" He said in a embarrassed tone.

" No not a girlfriend" said Kami

"Oh"

"I meant girlfriends as in more then one or two in fact there will be six" Yami said.

" SIX" he screamed.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok! So tell me do you like it or what? This is my first fan fiction so try to be nice I am trying here. I got a challenge for you who can tell me the 6 girls it is easy to figure out. Any commentary will be helpful no matter what kind. The more reviews I get the faster I write so please help out if you got any ideas I am willing to hear them out. I would like to make a personal thank you to Nik01aiCarpathia for being my first reviewer ever and also for saying he is going to check up on the story it is nice to know that someone is reading. Oh and who ever guesses all the girls who will be naruto's lovers will get a prize but this is to the first person to get it right.**

Thank you for reading

**Signed **

**The Evilfrog**


	3. Gifts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Ok from now on when Yami talks will be bold and Kami in Italic because I am tired of sating Yami said Kami Said. Sound good. Thanks

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"SIX!" he screamed loud enough for the two to hold there ears.

"**Ok that was loud. Yes six naruto. You know like one more then five and one less then seven."**

"_It is ok naruto. We believe that it will be good for you to have these six young ladies. It is kind of like a way to set you in balance." _

"What do you mean balance out? I don't understand what you mean?"

"**It is to balance out all the wrong that has been done to you. We believe these girls can help you in not only your journey but, to give you the two things you have always wanted. A family that loves you and people that you can trust with out a doubt."**

"_These girls will help to support you through your hard times and to give you what you want people that love you for you no matter what?"_

"**W-Who are they going to be?" he stuttered out.**

"_We decided only to tell you of one of them the one who has loved you the longest she will be your first of many?"_

"**But if you look at us you will see something in us or how we look that is a characteristic of those girls."**

"_We will give you hints of these lovely ladies that will help you find them."_

"**Each of them has something they have gone through that is a reflection of what you have gone through. Not to the extent you have but, they will know your pain. They will help you to coup with what happened with you and you will help them."**

Looking at the two he studied them. Taking in the slightest things in the appearance from there eye's to there hair to Yami's huge bust. Both girls were blushing as he examined them to a T. "So you're saying that these girls I am to fall in love with are going to be like me in a way. That they will look in some way like you two and that they are to be my lovers and wives."

"_Yes that is what we are saying."_

"WOW! Lucky me"

The two girls turn to each other and started to laugh. They were laughing so hard they were crying.

"**Ok now for your gifts"**

"Gifts? You mean there are more. I thought six girls that if I am seeing you two right are the most beautiful of women in the world. What other gifts could I ask for?"

Yami stood there with a smile on her face and a light blush on her face. She licked her lips in a way that made naruto shiver. Kami on the other hand had light up like a Christmas bulb and started to poke her index fingers together. Naruto stared at the motion and was hit with a memory of seeing a girl who did that same action every time he was near. He could not remember who it was.

"_Back to the gifts. We have decided to give you one gift each and one together and then we will tell you who your first love is and the clues to the other five."_

Yami walked up to him and handed him a necklace. Naruto stared at the piece of jewelry it was made of what looked like silver as it gleamed and twinkled. At the bottom it held a green stone with a spiral much like the one he wore on the back of his jacket. In the center of it held a red ruby. **"This necklace is very special. It has in it a special seal that can allow a being that are sealed out of there cage and give said being a body. The being will be under you control while the necklace is on it. No one other then you can control the being and no one but you can take the necklace off."**

She stepped back as Kami stepped forward. In her hand was what looked like a six inch knife in its sheath he took it looking at the dinky knife. He was confused. All the gifts he could get and he gets a antic cheese cutter. _"Unsheath it" _she said. He grabbed the handle and pulled. There was noise like metal against rock. As the "knife" came out it transformed.

Naruto was in aw of the blade that now was held in his hand. The blade was about three feet long and pure black with a line of red that spiraled from the guard to the tip of the blade. It had a white hilt with a lavender bandage wrapped around the top of it. The guard was clear it looked like it was made of diamond but looked like inside it held red flacks like ruby shards. Only one thing came to mind when he looked at that "It's beautiful". He then placed the tip of the blade at the sheath and pushed. It made the noise again of metal on rock and slide home in the sheath. It was back to the appearance of a simple knife. _"It is called Justice. It holds many secrets and only you can unsheathe and wield it. It holds many powers which you will have to discover for yourself. It is unbreakable and has a will of its own, Treat it well and it will sever you loyally."_

Smiling Kami walked back over to Yami and stood next to her**. " Now for our last gift. We are going to remove all your scars from you and-".**

"No thank you".

" _What do you mean no"._

"I would like to keep them".

"_**Why?"**_

"I want them as a reminder of my life. These scars are like my life story written on my body. It is a life of pain yes but, it is my life none the less."

" _Are you sure that you want to keep them? When you leave here you will have them forever." _

"Yes I am sure. Thank you though."

"_We got to come up with something else to give him?"_

"**Ok how about a bloodline limit?"**

"_That sounds like a great idea."_

"**But what kind should we give him?"**

"_I think I got it "_

"**Really what?"**

"_We'll give him a dojutsu."_

"**Ok but, what will it do?"**

"_How about something that can help his weaknesses?"_

"**What's your weaknesses naruto?"**

"I don't know? I can't break or do genjutsu."

"_That sounds good. How about we make it so you can see through all genjutsu's and be able to cast them with them but, why not give it a little something more to it."_

"**How about we give it more bang?"**

"_We can give it two more abilities we don't want to over power it."_

" **We can make it see in the dark no matter how little light there is."**

" _Yes that's a good idea and to see people's elemental affinities."_

" Can you really do all that?"

" Yes close your eye's and be warned this will sting."

Closing his eyes naruto felt two hands cover his eye's one was Kami's and the other Yami's. He felt heat on his eyes then they started to burn and sting.

After several minutes the hand moved away from his face. Opening his eyes he felt a slight vertigo making him feel dizzy for a second. Looking around he noticed things were sharper like the features of the girls. He looked over at Kami to see her holding a mirror out to him. Grabbing the mirror he brought it to his face and saw his eyes and gasped. Staring at his eyes he say the difference. His left eye was white. Whiter then any cloud and in it was a red slit down the middle. His right eye was the exact opposite it was red with a white slit. He stared and then looked over at the two who had given him this gift and laughed.

"I only have one question. Does it stay like this all the time?"

"**No it goes back to your normal blue but it will be different."**

"How will it be different?"

"**Change them back and you will see. Just concentrate on what they normally look like."**

Naruto closed his eyes and thought about what his eyes looked like. Opening them again he looked in to the mirror and saw his blue eyes but, as he looked he noticed there was no pupil or white in his eyes they were a solid blue.

"That's a change but, it could be worse. Can you two do one thing for me please?"

"_I don't see why not. What is it?"_

"Can you put three tattoo's on me?"

"_I guess. Where do you want them?"_

"One over left eye , one under my right, and one on my right arm."

" **Ok what do you want on them?"**

"Under the right one I want it to say HELL in black , above the left HEAVEN in purple and on the right arm a picture of the nine -tail's. If you could please." (here is the link to the picture of the kyuubi he wanted(.)

Yami took her hand and placed it under his right eye and after a minute pulled away. Kami stepped up and did the same above his left eye. He looked into the mirror again and saw the tattoo's and smiled. The two walked to him for a third time and he held his arm out to them. They grabbed it and a light engulfed he felt pain in the arm and was wonder why this one hurt and the others did not. As they lifted there hands away from it he saw a beautiful picture of the fox on his arm.

"Thank you for these."

"No problem."

"Ok. Now for your clues to your five unknown loves and the name of the one who you get to know first and has loved you the longest."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry guys cliffy this time I will try to update dayly for awhile. The guessing of them should be easier now. Thanks for reading.**

**Signed**

**The Evilfrog**


	4. MATE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And If I did Kisame would be black.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sarutobi was running to the monument at break neck speed trying to get there to see what exactly happened. Coming up on the mountain he noticed a large number of people gathered around something on the ground. Running up to them he yelled at the top of his lungs " move out of the way. Anbu set up a thirty foot perimeter around this area."

As if coming out of thin air twenty Anbu appeared. Jumping in front of the crowd they started pushing back. After the crowd was about twenty feet away the Hokage and his two Anbu guard walked up to what lay on the ground.

The purple air Anbu saw what lay there and turned away she could not bare to see so much meat. Sarutobi walked up and cringed. Lying there was what looked like a smoking body. It had no skin you could see the muscle in some places and in others bone black and burnt. Looking at it closely he noticed that it had no clothes at all. Looking over at the purple haired Anbu he said, " Go to the top of the monument and search for any clues as who this could be."

"Hai Hokage-sama." She then jumped away.

"Who would do this to them selves?" said the other Anbu.

"I do not know but, I hope to find out in the next few minutes." said Saurtobi.

Several minute passed with no sign of the Anbu that left. As sarutobi looked on at the body he swore he kept seeing things change on it. Like on the bone he saw when he got the it seemed to have disappeared under some muscle that was not there minutes before. If he did not know better he would swear that the body was reforming.

Then the purple haired Anbu appeared in front of him holding what could only be clothes. She said in a sad voice, "I found these at the top of the mountain my lord." She hand him the clothes and as he saw them in his arms he dropped them. On the ground the clothes fell and he stared and said the only thing that came to mind, " Naruto."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Ok. Now for your clues to your five unknown loves and the name of the one who you get to know first and has loved you the longest."**

"Ok I'm ready hit me." he said enthusiastically.

Yomi raised her had and WAMMY she hit him full in the face. Kami looked over at her and was giving her a confused look. Yomi shrugged and said, **" He did ask for it." **

Shaking her head Kami walks over to the fallen Naruto and says, _" Ok your first clue is dango is my favorite food."_

"What kind of clue is that?"

" **The kind that will help you find them now shut the hell up or I will hit you again." **

" Ok just don't hit me again."

"_Your second clue is flowers are my favorite pass times."_

"Ok dango and flowers."

" **Your third I swim with the ease of a fish."**

"O-k."

"_Your fourth I travel with a Demon in Misty lands."_

" Hmmmmm."

" **And your final clue I have been with you since the day you were born."**

"Ok that one made no sense no one has been with me _**all**_ my life."

" _Those are your clues remember them and your loves will be easy to spot."_

" Ok we got a dangohalic, a flower power girl, aqua woman, a demon lover, a stalker, and my long loving mystery love sounds like a matches made in heaven oh wait it was."

Both girls laughed and Yami said, **" That sounds about right." **_"Sure does."_

"Ok so can you tell this person who has loved me the longest."

" _Yes we will but, first we want you to try to think of the one girl who has always watched you always been nice to you."_

Naruto thought as hard as he could. He started seeing flashes of a girl with hair like Kami had and kept pushing her index fingers together and was all ways staring at him with beautiful lavender eyes. He looked at Kami and said the name of the girl who loved him always, " Hinata."

They smiled at him and nodded. He started to cry harder than he has in his whole life worse then any beating or any sadness and said, " I do not deserve her. She has loved me for so long and I never noticed I just blow past her to sakura. How can she love me when all I have done is ignore her?"

" **The funny thing about love is that no matter the pain you go forward in it. She will still want you and will do anything to have you. She will be your love among your loves. She will need your help though."**

" How? I will do anything to help her please."

"**She is strong in many ways. She needs you to be her confidence to help her believe she can do anything that is why she is perfect for you. She will help you in your greatest time of need in ways you can not possible imagine."**

" I will do anything to help her. Thank you both so much for everything but, most of all for helping me see her."

He walked up to them and hugged Kami who blushed and turned bright red and kissed her on the cheek before pulling back. Then went to Yami as he hugged her he leaned in to kiss her cheek and meet something softer as he looked he saw he was kissing Yami full on the mouth. Opening his mouth to gasp he found that that was a bad mistake as Yami slid her tongue in to his mouth. Pulling away naruto blushed like crazy. _"What was that for?"_

"**What do you expect ? I have the treats of the more forceful of the women that will be his it is in my nature."**

"Ok whatever."

" **We are going to send you b****ack naruto but before we do that there is some things we need to tell you."**

"Ok shoot."

Pulling out a gun Yami aimed. Before she could pull the trigger Kami grabbed the gun and said, _" Will you stop taking him in the literal sense please?"_

Naruto looked like he was going to wet himself as he looked at Yami who just smiled and waved at him.

"**The first thing we need to tell you is that when you get back to your body you are going to hurt like crazy."**

"Kind of figured that one out but, thanks for the warning."

" **Secondly when you meet and know for a fact that the woman you have found is one of your loves you will have to bite them."**

"What do you mean bite them?"

"**I mean sink your teeth in to there flesh around the neck and push chakra in to it this will leave a mark."**

"Well I am biting someone so it should leave a mark."

" _No it will leave a tattoo like on them something of there choosing. They will have to bite you to it will leave there mark on you showing that they are yours. This transaction will give them a trait of yours and also raise there chakra reserves as well. It will also give you a connection to them one that will help you find them no matter what and know when they are in trouble."_

"Ok anything else."

"_Yes a warning of sorts. Beware Orochimaru he is the a snake in the grass a evil snake in the grass and beware Akatsuki the group is after you and your fellow Jinchuuriki the are some of the strongest of fighter in the world you will have to grow very strong to defeat them."_

"**These people you must kill most are unchangeable and must me done with."**

"I understand."

"_Good then it is time for you to go back and when you do go and you can talk and are well tell your Hokage that it is time for you to know the truth. He will understand."_

The door appeared behind the two again and it opened. He looked at them as the started to go through and said, " Will I ever see you again?"

"Not for a long time we hope. We will be watching so be good and when you have the kids name them after us." As the door closed he could hear laughing.

"_**KIDS!!" **_

Then the white room started to fade to black and he felt pain all over his body and then he opened his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"OH MY GOD NARUTO. We need to get him to the hospital now." said Sarutobi.

The purple haired Anbu picked him up and started racing to the hospital. As she was running she looked down and came in contact with solid blue eyes. She stared into them finding that she was losing her self. She quickly snapped out of it and looked over at the Hokage and said, " He's awake. Dear god how can he be alive let alone awake?"

The Hokage looked at naruto and said in a clear voice "we need to get him there now."

Running faster then they thought possible they jumped and made it to the hospital building. Going inside the Hokage called for a gurney. When one came around the corner the Abu placed him on it and stepped away as it was being pushed out of sight. Turning around to the Hokage she waited for orders. He looked at them and said, "Dismissed."

The other Anbu jumped away when the purple haired one stayed and asked the Hokage as the mask warn by the Anbu came off and said, " Will he be ok?"

"I do not know anko I do not know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elsewhere in Konoha a girl with dark blue hair was laying down to sleep for the night. As she lay there she thought of the boy she loved. With his unique blond hair and blue eyes, those whisker marks are his cheeks that she would die to stroke just once, and the best part of all his personality to go for is goal and never give up. To her there was no other person she would rather be with and had decide that if she could never have him then she would rather die alone.

As she drifted off to sleep thinking of her fair haired love she opened he eyes to see a room that was not her own. It was pure white with no other color in sight. She thought it might be a illusion so she activated her Byakugan but saw no nothing but white. As she deactivated her eyes and turned around she saw a door open and from the door came her Naruto.

She was thinking it most be a dream like all her other ones she was trying to figure out if it was one of the one that showed her life with him or one of the dirty ones that made her wake up soaken wet between her legs. She was hopping for the latter.

As she wondered which it would be Naruto spoke, " Hello Hinata."

"H-H- Hello N-Naruto-kun."

"I am not your Naruto-kun hinata I just look like him."

"Then who are you and why do you look like my Naruto-kun."

"Your naruto-kun huh. I am Kami."

She blushed at what she said about naruto and looked at the great being before her in aww. "Y-You are K-Kami."

"Yes"

"What would you have of me your servant Kami-sama?"

"What if I told you that I planed on naruto dyeing in the next few minute and I was going to send him to hell?"

Will a straight and stern face she said, " I would ask you to do the same to me."

"Really you would do this for a demon."

With a confused look she asked, " What do you mean demon? He is no demon he is sweet and caring and has never hurt anyone."

Kami smiled and said, " Inside of naruto held by a seal from the great fourth Hokage is the nine-tail demon Kyuubi. It was not killed like you were told but resides in him. What do you think of your naruto-kun now."

She looked at come and said, " I do not care. He is my one and only. I would do anything on earth for him to be with me Demon or not."

Smiling Kami said in a happy voice, " You will have him hinata he will be with you but, you will have to deal with some things if you want to be with him you will have to--."

"I will do it" she said happy as can be.

" I have not told you what you will have to go through to have him."

"It does not matter as long as I am with him."

"You will have to share with other women some older then you. Five other have been chosen for him. Will you still go to him?"

"Yes. As long as I get him as well I will go to him."

"Then so be it. When you awake get ready to leave thirty minute after you awaken a person will show up to take you to the hospital there you will have to save your love."

"What do you mean save what happened to naruto-kun?"

"You will see when you get there but, listen well when you get to the room he is in ask the Hokage and everyone else to leave. When they go you must give him this." Holding up a ball of blue light he handed it to her. "You must eat it now."

She looked at him confused and asked, " How do I give it to him if I eat it?"

"When you enter the room and everyone has left you must bite him on the neck this will transfer it to him. In return he will bite you this will heal him and also bind you two together."

"So what will this do to me?"

"It will make you naruto's you will belong to him and he will be with you and love you."

Needing no more stimulus she grabbed the orb and ate it. She looked at him and felt something weird happen in her mouth. She felt around with her tongue and noticed her canines were much longer then they were before looking at Kami for a reason he said "easier to bite with. You must know that after he bites you he will push chakra in to you and some things will change on you."

"Like what?"

" You will get a physical trait from him and your chakra capacity way above it is now and you will want to be near him all the time."

"Ok sounds interesting ."

"One thing before I send you back. Your father will be against this whole thing he will not want you to go with him so tell him this ok. That naruto has a new bloodline limit one that can strengthen the Byakugan so much that it could fare surpass the Sharingan. Tell him that and naruto will be yours."

"To be with him I will do it."

"Ok. You must go now. He will need you."

As the room faded to black hinata awoke. Looking around she got up and showered getting ready to go. Sitting on her bed after dressing she waited when a knock was heard.

Her father entered. "Hinata there is a Anbu outside who say you need to go to the hospital for some reason."

She sprang up and ran outside to the Anbu. She got outside and found a anbu with purple hair sitting there waiting. "I am ready take me to him."

Confused the anbu said, " How did you know it was someone needing help?"

"Don't have time lets go please."

Grabbing on to the girls arm and disappeared in a vortex of leaves.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarutobi was watching as the doctors were walking around the boy checking stats and vitals. It was looking like he was not going to survive but, something weird had happening ten minute prior that made the old Hokage believe that he would survive.

**FLASHBACK **

Sarutobi walked in to the room and said in a clear voice "states report".

A man in a doctor uniform walked to the Hokage and said, " We are doing all we can but, still he is fading. We can keep trying but, it looks like he is going to die."

The old mans shoulders slumped and he said, " Just do what you can."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

Then out of no where a scream was heard "**HINATA" **.

The old man looked at naruto to see him thrashing about screaming for the lavender eyed girl.

"**HINATA! HINATA! HINATA!"**

The old man looked at anko and said, " Bring her to me now and say nothing of what is happening."

"Hai" as she disappeared.

He turned back to the still screaming boy and said, " She is coming naruto calm down."

But still he screamed.

**END FLASHBACK**

It had been ten minutes and still he screamed her name just as loud if not louder then before. Looking at the screaming boy he thought to himself 'What is so important that you need her here now?'

All of a sudden anko and hinata appeared out of thin hair in the room. Looking around and heard someone screaming her name she looked over to the person making the noise and say a burned up looking person. She ran to him as he was still screaming her name and said in a soothing voice " I am here calm down naruto I am here it will be ok."

At those words he calmed down. Sarutobi was in awe at the calming effect she had on him. She looked over at the Hokage and said in a calm voice " I can heal him."

"What do you mean?"

"I can make him better but, I need you all to leave it's I secret so please go."

He looked at her and said. " We can not go I am sorry."

" If you do not he will die and no long after I will as well."

"What do you mean?"

" I am saying that if he dies I will kill myself I swear it Hokage-sama. And the last thing you will ever hear from me is my hate of you for letting my beloved die. I will not hurt him I love him no arm will befall either of us so I beg you" as she dropped to her knees

" let me save my love."

He stared at her eyes and knew she meant every word of what she said. " Fine you have ten minutes."

Ordering all the people to leave the Hokage looked back at them and hinata said to him. "Can you put a seal on the door so no one can hear him this is really going to be loud."

"Ok ."

After a minute she felt the seal go up and she looked at his eyes that were now a solid blue and said to him in courage she had never had before "Hello my love."

He looked at her with a look of pain and said, " I am sorry I never noticed."

She looked at him and smiled " It is ok. The past is that the past from now on we will have one another. Now turn your head."

He looked at her and did as he was asked. She said to him "this might hurt that is why I asked for the seal."

He nodded slightly. She went to his right side of his neck and said softly " With this we are together always." She then bite him hard breaking the skin.

She felt the power go through her and push out her mouth in to naruto's neck. He moaned and grabbed hinata and pulled her to him. He said to her and a voice that sent chills up her back and tugged things in her chest and between her legs and said, " My love no MY MATE." and bite her on her neck.

Hinata was in bliss she felt her self tighten up and then release. It did it over and over again. She knew what heaven was like she was screaming his name as he pants started to soak to the knee.

He pulled away and held her as she looked up into his eyes she saw red and white. She smiled at him and said, "I love you no matter what." She then stood up and looked down at her pants and flush red. Naruto looked down and saw how soaked she was and smiled. She blushed harder. He hand her his jacket and said, " tie it around your waist."

She did as he asked. She then looked at him. He was whole again if no more so. His skin on his arms were with out a burn and his face was also. She saw his eyes and just smile at them. She traced the beautiful tattoos above and below his eyes. She then saw the one on his arms and as she touched it it glowed and also looked like it's tails were moving. She looked at his hair and noticed a change in it. It had orange tips and was wilder. She looked at his face again and saw his whisker marks that were now more defined and she reached out and stroked them. He started to purr into her hand and she smiled. As he moved in to her hand she say something on his neck.

She leaned in and saw what looked like a tattoo of the leaf symbol in lavender. She touched and when she did naruto grabbed her hand and growled. He looked down at his mid section and looked up at hinata. She looked down to see that naruto was erect painfully so.

He looked at her and said, " please do not touch unless you are willing to quench the hunger of it." She nodded while still looking at it.

Naruto reached up and touch where he bite her and when he touched her skin there she grow hot and she looked at him like her was the ice to cool her throbbing body down. She jumped on him and started to rub herself against his swollen manhood. Naruto groaned but, stopped her. He looked at her and said, " You should look at your self in a mirror before someone comes in."

She looked at him confused and got up and looked at herself in a mirror. She gasped. She saw now that she had orange tipped hair, her eyes were slits and where naruto bite her there was a leaf symbol in lavender. She stared at the changes and then smiled.

"I am now closer to you my love."

" Yes but, you need to put a genjutsu on your appearance till we are together always. Hold on let me try something ." He looked at her and channeled chakra in his eyes and imagined what she looked like before. When she looked at herself again she saw she was back to normal or what use to be normal.

She looked at him and said, " Ready for company?"

" Sure."

She went to the door and let them in saying it was ok now. They came in and gasped to see naruto looking good if not better then before.

The Hokage looked at them and said, "Ok what happened?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kind of a cut off guy there should be another chapter in a few days reviews help. Any questions and I will be glad to answer so see yeah guys.**

**Signed**

**THE EVILFROG**


	5. Number 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_I healed him like I said."_

"_I see that but, what did you do and why is he changed like his eyes being solid blue and the orange in his hair."_

"_It must have had side effects. This is my first time doing it so I had no idea what exactly would happen."_

" _So you did a technique that you have no idea what would happen to the person it was done on."_

"_Yup that sums it up about right."_

"_What would have happened if he had died?"_

"_He wouldn't have the technique always works that is what I was told."_

" _Who taught it to you?"_

"_Someone out of village and I can only use it once and that was my once."_

"_Ok. So how did you know Naruto was hurt?"_

"_I just had a feeling."_

"_A feeling?"_

"_Yes something told me that Naruto was hurt and that I was needed."_

"_Hmm that sounds interesting."_

"_What is your relationship with Naruto? If I am ask?"_

"_He is my one and only. I told you that when I asked you to leave."_

" _I remember. What about the tattoo's?"_

"_He's had thoughs."_

"_Thoughs are some beautiful tattoos Naruto where did you get them if I may ask?"_

"_I did them myself with the help of hinata-chan."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_So now on to the reason we are all here. Why did you do it Naruto what made you want to end your life."_

"_I cracked under the pressure of it all. Knowing of what I have inside me and the years of hurt and pain I want to end it." Naruto said in a sad voice._

_Hinata was in tears hearing her love was so hurt. 'If only I had not been afraid to come out and tell him maybe I could have saved him the pain.'_

_Naruto grabbed hinata's hand and looked at the Hokage. "I had no idea that I was loved all along and that there was someone to save me." He looked at her "now she has saved me physically, emotionally and mentally." He smiled and she smiled back._

"_I was weak but, now I will never weaken again."_

"_That is good to know. Now get some rest. I will be back in the morning to check on you."_

"_Ok Oji-san. See you in the morning."_

_As the Hokage left Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled widely. She sat next to him and waited for the doctors to leave. When the last one left she looked at him and said, "What now?"_

_He smiled "I have a plan."_

"_Ok but, wait Kami talked to me and told me everything. Like how you have a dou jutsu, the Kyuubi and how you will have other mates and I don't care as long as I am with you."_

_He smiled at her. "Your father will never let me have you. He will make so I can never be with you and never see you." He said in a sad face tears coming down his whisker marked cheeks._

_She wiped them away and said, " Do not fret my love Kami has told me a way for us to be together."_

_He smiled at her "Really?"_

"_Yes. He says that all I have to do is tell him you have a new dou jutsu and that if we were to have children that it would increase the __Byakugan to far surpass the Sharingan. He said that my father would do it no second thoughts."_

"_That sounds great. What about the dou jutsu what will we tell the hokage."_

"_Tell him that it was a side effect of the jutsu."_

" _Wow that sounds perfect."_

"_I know" she said with a knowing smile._

"_Hinata go to your father and talk to him ok the genjutsu will last for a few days but, I do not want to wait that long to be with you." _

_She smiled and said, "Ok but, rest while I am gone when I come here tomorrow I will bring my father."_

"_Wait just tell him that I would like to see him and that I know of a way to make the Byakugan the strongest dou jutsu ever ok."_

"_Ok good bye my love."_

"_Bye." He said._

_As she left he stared after her and then slowly drifted off to sleep. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Naruto awoke in a strange drain and looked around. He say a few different cut offs to it but, then saw one that was bigger then the other and he heard a voice call out to him. __**"Come to me."**_

_Naruto being the curious critter that he was followed the voice. He walked through water that ranged from the bottom of his feet to his neck. He followed it till he came to a island in front of what looked like a gold jail cell. On the cell between the two cell doors was a piece of paper on it said __**SEAL**__. It looked like it was holding the door closed. He walked to it and was almost to the bars when two huge red eyes opened looked at him. He stood there and stared at them with out flinching._

"_Why do you not fear me?"_

" _Why should I be?"_

"_**Because I am the fox that has destroy millions on a whim, whole countries have been destroyed by me and you stand here with out even a tremble. I have ruined your life yet you do not scream of your hate for me. Yet why do you not yell and scream?"**_

" _First you are sealed I am in no harm and secondly I want to know your reason for coming to the village before I jump to screaming."_

"_**You are rational for a human. I will tell you why."**_

_Naruto sat down waiting for story time to start. __**"I was off alone gathering food for my mate and I. I had finish and was heading back when I saw smoke coming from our lair. I hurried as fast as I could. I came to it and there was a fire going in side I thought it was just my mate that made a fire to cook our food. As I walked in I saw him laying on the ground burning."**__ Naruto could hear the sorrow in the fox's voice. He felt bad for it._

"_**I looked around in my fury to see if I could find out who did it. I found a leaf headband laying in a corner. I smelled it and it smelt of snake so strong it made me sneeze. So I headed to leaf to kill this snake man and to hurt and kill as many people as I could. I wanted this village to suffer like I suffered. So I came and every leaf ninja that came at me man, woman, and child I killed. I searched for the snake man but, could not find him. Then a man came to me on top of the Toad Gamabunta and asked me why I was doing it. I told him of my mate and of the snake he told me of a traitor to there village who looked like a snake and even held the contract to the snakes. His name was Orochimaru. The man then looked at me and told me he was sorry. He then started moving his hands and a few seconds later I was in terrible pain I looked up to see the shinigami. He ripped my soul from me and placed it in you. I awoke in you in this cell and have been since that day."**_

_Naruto looked up at the giant fox's and said only one thing " I am sorry."_

_The Kyuubi looked down at this boy in awe. __**"Why do you say you are sorry? I have only caused you been since the day you were born."**_

_Naruto felt a memory come on at those words._

_**Flashback**_

" _**And your final clue I have been with you since the day you were born."**_

"_Ok that one made no sense no one has been with me __**all**_ my life."

" _Those are your clues remember them and your loves will be easy to spot."_

**End Flashback**

"May I ask you some questions?"

"**Yes. Anything you like."**

"What is your sex?"

"**Female."**

"Ok that's a shock. Next what is your goal now?"

"**To kill Orochimaru and to find a new mate."**

" What would you do if I said I could get you out the cage and me but you would have to leave seven tails of chakra behind for me?"

"**Anything. I would leave them for that chance."**

"Do you have a human form?"

"**Yes."**

" Will you please change in to it now?"

" **Sure."**

As she said it she started to shrink. Smaller and smaller she became till she was about a foot taller then himself. He stared at her and knew with out a doubt in his mind she was his mate. She had long red hair just like Yami had in his dream. She had a huge bust and long lushes legs that disappeared in to a short red skirt. The shirt she had on was barely containing the monster melons she had. He looked at her and kept peering around her and looking at her head. She gave him a confused look before asking her question. **"What are you looking for?"**

"Your tails and ears." He said in a matter of fact voice.

She smiled and turned around and pulled her shirt up in the back. On her back she had nine beautiful tattoos of tails. As he looked at them they seemed to move in a hypnotic motion. She dropped the shirt and looked at him and then touched her ears on the side of her face and said, **"These are my ears silly boy."**

Naruto blushed. She smiled and said, **"anything else you want to know?"**

"No but, I do have a deal for you. Would you like to hear it?"

"**Ok."**

"I have a gift from Yami that is a seal but, it can give you a body and get you out of me. There is a side effect though you will have to do as I say when I say something for you to do it is like a collar. I will not use it unless you do something bad or the thing is of great importance I swear that you now."

"**I accept."**

"Wait there is more. I have two conditions. One is that you please leave seven tails behind for me."

"**Ok easy enough."**

"And two you must become my mate."

Kyuubi looked at him for a second. She just stared at him. He was strong she knew that. Brave, courageous, and funny as well. She knew he would treat her like a gift from Kami. He looked good to so it would not be so hard.

She smiled at him and said, **"Agreed Naruto-sama."**

"You will have to share me with five other girls."

"**I do not care."**

"Then lets seal the deal."

He walked to the cage and slipped through the bars. He walked up to her and said, " I must mark you will you please turn your head to the right. You will have to bite me as well to seal the mating."

She turned her head and walked up to her and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her toward him she growled and moaned at the same time. He bent her down and licked her neck and she moaned loader. He then sank his teeth in to her.

Kyuubi was in a whirlwind of feeling. She felt more turn on then she had in all the thousands of years of life more then even with her old mate. She moaned and groaned from release after release. He let go and the second he did she grabbed him and latched on to him. She bit him hard and he just moaned,

After a few minute she pulled back. Looking at him she saw is neck glow then stop. On his neck now was a collar like tattoo it was red. She looked closer to see that it was nine tails laced together and she noticed one tail reached out and touched a lavender leaf symbol on his right side of his neck.

He looked at her and noticed the change in her hair she had blond streaks in it now. He looked at her and said, " Here put this on but you can never take it off."

He handed her the necklace and she put it on. It glowed and nothing happened. He walked out of the cage grabbed the seal on the front of the cage and pulled it off. The doors opened and she stepped out when she crossed the thresh hold of the cell and then Naruto felt a burning on his back.

He turned around and pulled up his shirt. Kyuubi walked up to him and pushed her hands on her back and then played with it. "You have seven orange tails on your back Naruto-sama."

"Cool that's neat."

"Ok it is time to go."

Concentrating on waking up he felt himself leave the sewer and woke up in the real world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Looking around he saw that he was not alone in the room or for that matter in his bed. There was a lump by his feet moving up towards him. He lifted the lump to see Kyuubi kissing his thigh and moving up to bigger and more sensitive things. "Stop please and come here."

She looked up at him and then continued what she was doing. "Stop now and come here." As if on command the necklace glowed and she stopped and went up to him. "I am sorry for using the necklace but, we have no time for fun right now."

With a disappointed face she bowed her head and said, "Yes Naruto-sama."

He reached out and took her chin. "I know that you want to play but, we have things to do ok I promise that later when this is over we can play. Ok?"

Smiling she nods and says "I can not wait to have you Naruto-sama."

"Ok now the business. I want you to go to my apartment and wait for me ok. I will be there by tonight ok."

"Yes Naruto-sama I will wait like a good mate should."

He reached down and kissed her on top of her head. " Good now go company is coming and you should not be here."

"Hai" as she disappear in to a swirl of flame.

As if on cue the door slid open and in stepped Hinata and her father Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata smiled a brief smile at me and the turned to her father "Father this is Naruto and Naruto this is my father Hiashi Hyuuga."

"I know who the boy is. What did you want to talk to me for boy?"

Every time Hiashi said boy it sounded like he wanted to say demon. "Oh great lord Hyuuga I have asked you to come here for two reasons one to ask you a few questions and two to ask something of you."

" Why should I answer your questions boy you mean nothing to me and no to anything you ask me for." He turned to leave when Naruto said, "What if I could increase the strength of the eyes of the Hyuuga to the point that even the mighty Sharingan is but dwarfed by it?"

Hiashi turned to the boy and looked at him with a calculating stare. "You know of a way?"

" Yes I do but, it will cost you something truly precise to your clan for it. I think it is well worth it."

"What is it boy? Tell me. I will give you anything to make my clan be stronger then those copiers."

"I want to marry your daughter. Your heir to the clan. If you write up agreement saying that I can marry your daughter Hinata I swear that your clan will gain this power."

"You want Hinata. Why she is weak and to frail. Why not hinabi?"

"Cause I want Hinata and only her you give her to me and I will tell you the secret."

Hiashi pulled out a scroll and started to write. When he was done he handed the scroll to Naruto and he read it. He smiled and said in a happy voice "sounds good." He signed the agreement and handed it to Hiashi who signed it as well and gave it back.

"Now tell me the secret. The deal is done and I want to know."

"You have made the first step to it now. I have in me now a new dou jutsu. When me and Hinata have children it will fuse in them creating a new stronger dou jutsu with the properties of both ours."

"You lied to me boy you have no dou jutsu. The deal is invalid. Come Hinata we are leaving this scum."

As he turned around he saw Naruto standing there. Hiashi looked at him and activated his eyes and said, "move or I shall move you."

Naruto moved and Hiashi walked to the door. He reached for it to notice there was no door knob. He search around and found he was in a white room surrounded by fire. He placed his fingers together and shouted , "KAI." But happened. He heard a voice come from all around him it was the sound of the demon. " Not even your eyes can see through it. This is the power of my dou jutsu. I will deactivate it now."

As he said it the room turned back in to the hospital room. He was staring at the boys eyes. They had changed his left was white with a red slit in it while his right was the exact opposite. " What else can it do?"

"It can tell me your elements and see perfectly in the dark no matter if there is light or not. I know you have two elements water is your first and earth your second. Imagine the

Byakugan with these powers added on to it. Your clan would be the strongest in Konoha history."

"She is your to do with as you see fit." he said as he turned around and walked out the room.

"I'm yours now Naruto-sama. Now and forever."

Smiling she walked up to him swaying her hips just ever so slightly. He only had eyes for her. Staring has she moved closer he put his hand out and grabbed hers he brought he close and said , "I have never kissed a girl before and I want you to be my first in this and in all things."

"I can't wait." She said as her lips grow closer to his.

He pushed up as there lips touched and he tasted her. He knew what heaven was as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away from her and when he did if felt tears run down his face. "Why are you crying my love?"

"This is what happiness is."

She then kissed him again and knew things could only get better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is my longest chapter so far. I hope you all enjoy. I need a name for his dou jutsu if anyone can help me I will give them credit. Next chapter Kyuubi meets Hinata and some changes go down with the Hokage.**

Signed

**THE EVILFROG **


	6. Meeting the fox

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_So what now?" said Hinata in a happy a glowing smile._

"_I have to show you something and tell you a few things. Which do you want first?"_

"_Is it good or bad sight to see? Which is more important?"_

"_The sight is bad. If I was going to say which ones more important I would say the info."_

"_Then the news please."_

"_I found one of my mate today when you were gone." He said in a careful voice._

_She looked at him for a minute. "Ok. Is that all?" she said in a calculating voice._

"_No. She is at my place and waiting for me to come home."_

_The temp in the room felt like it had dropped twenty degree's. She looked unfazed by the news but it felt different. "Who is she?"_

"_You know how inside me is the Kyuubi. Well umm yesterday after you left I fell asleep"_

_He told her the whole story from going to the sewer to why the Kyuubi attacked to even the deal he made. The whole time she listened with no emotion on her face._

_When he was finished she sat by him and looked at her hands. "I want to meet her."_

"_Ok we can go together when I leave here."_

"_No I want to talk to her alone first."_

"_Ok if you promise one thing that you will not hurt her and tell her that Naruto-sama says no fighting. Please do this for me."_

"_Ok for you I will promise to you."_

"_Now I need to show you something I do not want you to freak out if you saw it out of the blue one day."_

_Getting off the bed he stood in front of her. Slowly he started to remove his gown. "What could be bad about." As she said this the gown slipped from his body. He stood in front of her in only his boxers._

_Her eyes went wide as she looked at the love of her life's body. She saw the scars along his body but, what made her die inside where the words the ones branded on him. She walked to him stretched her hand out and touched them. She could feel that they were shallower then the skin around and much rougher. He turned around and should her the one on his back DEMON FOX it said._

"_How?" she said in a sobbed voice._

"_How what?"_

"_How did you live with this? Through the pain? The hate? The suffering?"_

"_I do not know. I felt like I just had to like there was a mission that I had to fulfill in life."_

_She grabbed him and pulled him in to a bone shattering hug. " I will make it better. I will make you feel loved and wanted no matter what."_

_He smiled "I know you will."_

_After a few minutes he let her go and smiled again. "The hokage will be here soon. Go to my apartment and talk to her ok."_

"_Ok." She kissed him and walked to the door._

"_I will see you in a few hours ok. Remember play nice with her."_

"_Bye my Fox."_

"_Bye Hinata."_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Naruto and Hokage**_

_Naruto put his gown back on and climbed in to his bed. He waited for the hokage and thought about everything that had happened and what was to happen soon._

_He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a door shut. Looking up he saw the hokage standing there looking at him. Smiling at the old hokage he said, "Yo old man what's up?"_

_Smiling the hokage looked at him. "So how are you feeling Naruto?"_

"_I am ok but, there as been some changes."_

"_What kind of changes?"_

_Naruto smiled at him "Nothing bad just some eye changes and life changes."_

"_I see your eyes are different it is not that big a deal. And what kind of life changes."_

"_Well let me show you the other eye change and then I will tell you about the life changes."_

"_Ok."_

_Naruto waved the hokage over and pointed at his eye. As the hokage got close he saw the change. His eyes were different they were red and white and had slits in them. "What is it?"_

"_I think it is a new dou jutsu."_

"_Really? What can it do?"_

"_It can cast amazingly strong genjutsu's and I can see through them as well it can see in the dark no matter how dark and little light and also it can tell me the elements people are affiliated too."_

"_Well that is useful. Ok so what is this life change you are talking about?"_

"_First read this scroll." He throw the scroll he got from Hiashi to the old man._

_After several minutes of reading and rereading the scroll he looked up to Naruto. "So Hiashi gave you his daughter just for the chance of making the Byakugan stronger. So what you going to do to her?"_

"_That's a silly question. I plan to marry her." He said with a smile._

"_Really?"_

"_Of course. That is not the problem though."_

"_What is then?"_

" _I am planning to marry 5 others also but, I need to tell you who the next one I found is."_

"_Why five others?"_

"_Cause with a dou jutsu a new one at that the council will want me to have others. So I choose six all together Hinata being the first, and the other one I have as number two." Knowing this was true the hokage nodded._

"_Who is she?"_

"_Well she has no real name but I can tell you what she is."_

_Being confused he asked the only question he could. "Ok. What is she?"_

"_Do not freak out. Just hear me out please before you go ape shit crazy ok?"_

_Wonder what could make him go 'ape shit crazy' the 3__rd__ hokage nodded._

"_She is the Kyuubi."_

_A panicked and what Naruto could only guess was a ape shit crazy look came across the old mans face. "Wait hear me out first. Let me tell you the story ok"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hinata and Kyuubi**_

_Hinata walked through the village on her way to Naruto's. She knew the way by heart so it was ok for her to think off. She was wondering what she was going to say when she got to Naruto's. How was she to stand up to a creature of such strength and power?_

_She had reached Naruto's and was standing at his door. She knocked hesitantly and waited for the door to open. Nothing happened so she knocked again. Still nothing happened so she tried the door and it opened. She walked in and looked around and saw no one._

_She walked around to every where in the house with no sign of life. She then walked into Naruto's bed room and gasped. There on his bed was a naked red head woman. "Are you Kyuubi?"_

_The woman stretched "Yes. Who ware you?"_

"_I am Hinata and I have a message from Naruto."_

"_From Naruto-sama what is it?"_

"_That you are not to fight with me."_

"_Ok. Sounds easy enough."_

"_I must talk to you about Naruto."_

"_What about Naruto-sama?"_

"_First why do you call him Naruto-sama?"_

"_I am under his control in a since and he is my mate."_

"_Ok. Sounds fair. I need to tell you that he is my mate too."_

"_So I figured the mark on your neck shows it like the one on mine."_

_She pointed at the tattoo like necklace under the necklace Naruto said he had given her that is a seal for him to control her and keep her in line. Hinata looked confused "How can you see the mark I have a strong genjutsu over it."_

"_I am a fox. I am the queen of illusions. So I can see through them naturally."_

"_Ok."_

"_Why are you wondering about being his mate?"_

"_I just want to know why you choose to be his mate and what you think of this all?"_

"_I choose him for many reasons. I think this is ok as long as I get him as well I do not care who I share him with."_

"_Please tell me your reasons I can not let just anyone be with him. He is my world and if you hurt him I do not care how strong you are I will kill you in the most painful way I can."_

_The Kyuubi red eyes looked at Hinata's lavender white one and she knew this girl would sacrifice everything to have her goal accomplished. "How long have you loved Naruto-sama?"_

"_Since the day he ran in to me and my mother on a street when I was three. He hit me while running away from a crowd of people. He stopped while still covered in blood to help me up to make sure I was ok. He told me he was sorry and told my mother that he was sorry for running in to me."_

"_Why did you fall in love with him?"_

"_He was so strong even with blood covering him he stopped to help me and to say he was sorry. He was so kind to me and I thought he was just breath taking to look at." She said this with a dreamy look in her eye's._

"_Sounds fun. Would you like to hear my reason's or stay day dreaming?"_

_She snapped out of it. "I would love too hear them."_

" _I have many reason's to have accepted to be his mate. He promised me revenge is one of the main one's. He is strong and that is what I want in a mate."_

"_Is that all? Do you not love him and want him to be happy?"_

"_Those are my biggest reason's I watched him from inside." Tears of scarlet were rolling down her cheeks. "Did he show you the brands and the scars?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You are so lucky. I saw it happen to him and could do nothing. He went through all this for a village who was suppose to see him as a hero. What did they do? They spit on there Hokage's dying wish. When they first branded him on his chest I cried. When they did the other on his back I cried harder so hard that blood came out. From then on I told myself for penance for the pain I caused him that water was not good enough from now on I would cry only blood and have ever since."_

_Her eye's flashed to such a dark red that it was almost black. "If he asked it of me I would kill everyone in this village and burn it to the ground. I would lay them at his feet. I choice to agree to make up for the pain I have caused him and because in my thousands of years of life he is the first thing I have ever loved."_

" _I understand. Then we have no problem."_

"_Would you like me to take that genjutsu off you?"_

"_Yes please."_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Naruto and Hokage**_

"_So that's the story old man ."_

"_Ok. So you are in control of her and anything you say she does? She is also going to be one of your wives? She also came here all those years ago to kill Orochimaru to avenge her mate which you are now her new one?"_

"_Yes to all. Listen you can not tell the council they will try to get me to use her as a weapon and I can not do that. Just say she is a missing nin from another land that was betrothed to me at birth. I will ask her name tonight and give it to you. Just do this for me please."_

"_Ok. I will do this for you Naruto but I need you to promise that she will not go on a rampage."_

"_I swear."_

"_Then no problem."_

"_So what now?"_

"_Tomorrow you go and meet your team like you always do."_

"_I need to be switched to another team Oji-san."_

"_Why is that Naruto?"_

"_Kakashi sensei teaches me nothing he only teaches sasuke. He treats me like trash like I will never be anything compared to his sasuke. Sasuke only thinks of himself not of the team and is always bitching about power while sakura is his faithful bitch. She hurts me and our sensei does nothing but watch."_

" _Is this true?"_

"_Yes. I am learning nothing. For someone who complains about leaving a teammate behind as a being trash offence he does it to me and sakura a lot."_

"_I see. I will do something about it tomorrow. You will get a new team and sensei."_

"_Thank you Oji-san."_

"_When you get out what are you going to do?"_

"_Go home to my loves and talk and try not to get killed."_

_The hokage laughed. "Sounds like a mission in it self."_

"_It will be."_

"_When you going to marry them?"_

"_When I find my others."_

"_Why wait?"_

"_I only want one wedding it is to much to have six."_

"_Sounds fair enough. So what now?"_

"_I am going home to my ladies." Getting his clothes on and putting his 'knife' in his pocket he looked at the old man. "I need to go to make sure they did not kill each other and that everything is ok." _

"_Then I won't hold you up. Bye Naruto. I will see you in my office at 12."_

_As the old man left Naruto thought about what he might have to deal with when he got back home._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Naruto was walking home looking as happy as could be. He knew when he got home he would have two beautiful women waiting and in love with him. He was worried that he would come home and be viciously raped till he died or was out of fluids. As he walked he saw the looks he was getting from the villagers he was passing. Looking at some full on in the face as the scowled and snickered he smiled._

_He made it to his house and knocked on the door. There was a scuffling knows and the door opened. "Hello Naruto-sama."_

_Naruto looked at her and smiled till he looked down. She was naked. Pushing her inside with a nose bleeding like a river. "W-why are you naked?"_

"_I have no clothes Naruto-sama."_

"_Ok we will go get you some. For now go put some of mine on please."_

"_Yes Naruto-sama."_

_She walked into his room as Hinata walked out. "Hello my love what are we going to do?"_

"_Well let me ask you how did it go?"_

"_We have a understanding and are growing to like each other."_

_Sighing in relief "Thank god I thought you two were going to kill each other."_

"_I told you I would not. We have to go get Kyuubi clothes and maybe me some new clothes and if you want you can to."_

"_Ok. Sounds like a fun day."_

"_When she is done getting ready we can go."_

_They sat making small talk while waiting for kyuubi to finish getting dressed._

"_The genjutsu I put on you is off. What happened?"_

"_Kyuubi took it off for me."_

"_How?"_

"_She says as a fox she can do it."_

"_I'm ready." Coming out to be seen by the two. She was wearing a black shirt that barely contained her goodies. It was a mid drift on her. She wore his orange pants that looked skin tight and his jacket tied around her waist._

"_Ok I guess that will do for now." He said with a trickle of blood coming down his nose._

"_Lets go shall we?"_

"_Lets." said both girls at the same time._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I hope you all like it. If anyone has any ideas they would be helpful and if I use them you get credit. **_

_**Signed **_

_**THE EVILFROG**_


	7. A change of style

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking around the village they came to a shop that looked interesting. Walking up to it they walked inside. The bell ringed above the door. "Welcome" said a young girl with buns on the side of her head.

"What kind of store is this?"

The girl at the counter looked up "it's a ninja store."

"I never knew there was a store like this. How long you been here?"

"Always. As longs I have been here."

"Do you have clothes here?"

"We have clothes, weapons, scrolls, and we do custom clothes and weapons to."

"Cool. You two look around for some stuff you like ok. I would like to talk to her for a

few ok."

They both looked at him and smiled, "Just to talk ok and to ask questions."

They smiled and walked off to look at the clothes. "I want you to look at something for me but, if I show it to you, you may not tell anyone of it. Ok?"

"Alright but, if it is a weapon let me get my father he will love to see it."

She left for a minute and came back with a older man with graying hair. "What can I do for you?"

"I want you to look at a sword for me."

"Ok. Bring it out and I will be happy to see it and appraise it."

He brought from his pocket the knife and placed it on the table. The old man looked at him like he was crazy. "This is a knife son."

"Try to pull it from the sheath."

He grabbed the sheath and the handle and pulled. Nothing happened. He tried harder and still nothing. "Ok is this a joke son?"

"No not a joke. Watch and be amazed."

The girl looked at him and thought 'What are you a magician?"

Naruto grabbed both sides and pulled. The two on lookers gasped there where a knife once laid was a sword.

"That is a interesting sword" he said.

He went to grab it. "Do not touch it."

It was to late he grabbed it and as he raised it he jerked. He dropped it and pulled his hand back. "It shocked me."

"I am the only one who can touch it everyone else gets shocked."

"That must be useful. Can you picket up and move it for me?"

Naruto picked it up and moved around slowly showing him all of it.

"I have never seen it's equal. I have seen some of the swords of the seven swordsmen and they are nothing compared to this. Where did you find it?"

"I got it from a stranger. He handed it to me and said I was the one to own it and left."

"I will buy it from you. Name you price."

"Not for sale. Sorry but, you are welcome to look at it if you like just come get me and ask."

He put the sword down "I am going to go look after my ladies and find some new clothes."

"Ok do you mind leaving the sword here for me to look after?"

"No problem."

Naruto looked around and found his ladies but he did not like the two he saw talking to his lady loves. Hinata was looking at clothes looking uncomfortable while kiba stood there flirting with her. Kyuubi on the other hand was looking rather pissed off as sasuke stood there trying to touch her.

I walk up to the two ladies and said, "Hey girls did you find what you were looking for?"

"Naruto-kun." "Naruto-sama." they said in a thank god type of voice. They walked to him and grabbed a arm each. Naruto smiled and noticed the pissed off look on both the guys faces.

"What are you doing to my new girl dobe?"

"What are you doing to Hinata dead last?"

"I was about to ask what you two were doing to my lovers?"

"Lovers?" said the two.

" Yes Hinata is my lover and is mine now and Red is betrothed to me."

"Bullshit. Hinata is not yours."

"Hinata loves me and her father gave her to me ask her if you do not believe."

Kiba looked at her. She nodded and said to him "I am Naruto-kun's kiba from now on I belong to him and happy for it."

"How about you come with me Red and you can be with a prodigy instead of a loser?"

"Why would I want to go with you? When I can be with a real man not some cry baby spoiled little boy."

"I will have you. I will go talk to the council and they will give me you to make me happy."

"She is mine sasuke. No one can go against a betrothal not even you or the council."

"She will be mine dobe no matter what."

"I am not your will I ever be your anything boy. I am my master Naruto's and only his."

Sasuke moved to touch her. As his hand touched her he jerked back and looked at it. "You burned me you bitch." He moved to hit her but, "before it could hit Naruto was there holding his hand "If you ever look like you are going to strike her again I will let her kill you."

"She could never hurt me I am much stronger then her."

"You are a fool if you think that sasuke I just saved your life."

Sasuke pulled his hand from Naruto's. "You do not touch me dobe I do not want your stupidity to rube off on me."

"Please leave my store and do not come back." said the voice of the girls father.

Sasuke was turning to leave the store he saw the sword on the counter. "I must have that sword give it to me. I will pay you anything for it."

"It is not mine to sell. It belongs to that gentlemen that you just told you would steal his lover from." He pointed at Naruto.

"You will give me that sword dobe or I will take it."

"I will make you a deal teme if you can hold that sword for thirty seconds with out dropping it is yours to have."

"Ha thanks for the sword dobe." He then walked up and grabbed the sword but no more then ten seconds later he dropped it back on the counter. "It shocked me. Teach me to hold it dobe or else."

"No you lost. It will never go to you."

"I will have the council make you give it to me and teach me to wield it with that sword I can beat him."

As Sasuke was walking out he turned and said to the owner of the shop "you will never get the business of the Uchiha again." He then left.

Kiba looked at Naruto. "Hinata is her own she can be with anyone she is not a object."

"She may leave if she wants but, I do not think she wants to."

"I want to stay with Naruto-kun and am happy to be with him and to be his lover."

Kiba looked mad. "Fine! Do what you want."

He then walked out of the store without a backward glance. Naruto looked at the girl. "So now that the drama has walked out the door what have you lady's found."

Kyuubi looked at him. "What was with the red thing back there?"

"I do not know your name so I called you red."

She smiled at him. " My name is Alexandra."

"What a beautiful name. So Alexandra find anything you like?"

"Yes I did Naruto-sama. But I do not know if you can afford all we need and I do not want to be a burden "

"No burden. Do to the fact that I only ate ramen for awhile only getting other foods when they were bad or thrown out. I have saved a lot of money up from it. So get what you like?"

"Ok." She showed him what she had found. "I will go try it all on and show you ok. Hinata come with me we can try our stuff on and show Naruto-sama."

"O-Ok." She was pulled in to the changing stall. Naruto sat there and waited he kept hearing squealing and laughter from the stall and it would shake at odd times. After a while the curtain opened and out came the two most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Alexandra wore a shirt of dark crimson that was lose yet tight around her chest. It matched her hair. She wore a pair of loose black anbu style pants She had on black fingerless gloves and her arms were rapped up from wrist to elbow. She looked amazing.

Hinata was in his opinion the more scantily clad of the two. She wore a fishnet shirt with a black under shirt. She had on short black pants on they went a few inches above her knee. She had on her normal jacket over it her headband was around her neck.

His mouth was open in awe that so simple a change in clothing could make them look drastically different. He clapped his hands "you both look amazing. I can not begin to tell you how much so." He then noticed that both of them were showing off there mating marks and he smiled.

Alexandra smiled with a soft pink her cheeks while Hinata was a bright red. "Thank you." They both said.

"Get a couple of each one of them while I pick out some stuff for me ok."

They smiled and went off to get the extra pairs. Naruto walked around to the men's section and looked around. He thought about going shirtless but that would only freak people out do to his scars. So he decided on something tight and flexible. He decided on a black shirt with fishnet arms. He looked a for a pair of pants that would be flexible and had plenty of pockets. Looking over at a rack he saw them they were dark blue and looked to be made of pockets. He grabbed them and put it over the shirt in his arms.

He looked through some more clothing that's when he saw them a pair of gloves made of white leather. He grabbed them and tried them on. A perfect fit. He smiled and continued to look over the clothes. Finding nothing else he liked he went to try on what he found.

He came out of the stall and the two girls watched him. Hinata was blushing at the rippling muscle she could see thanks to the tight shirt. While Alexandra want to see more flesh. He turned around in front of a mirror and said, "I like it. Why don't we go look at weapons and things to store?"

"Ok lets." said the girls together.

They walked over to the part of the store that had scrolls for storing, weapons from shuriken and kunai to swords and shields, and other wonderful ninja gear. Naruto went through the sword section looking for something to strap his knife to him.

While Hinata went through the battle gloves section. She was looking for something that could strengthen her Juuken style gentle fist. She found a pair of gloves that she liked made from a leather that could only be purple she liked it but she was going to see if she can get them customized so she grabbed them.

Alexandra was looking at gloves to but she was looking for something specific. She could not find any so he walked up to the counter and looked at the girl and her father who were still admiring the sword. "Excuse me." They kept looking at the sword. "HEY!" They both looked at her . "Sorry what can we do for you?"

"Do you have any gloved claws?"

"Gloved claws? Hold on." The old man walked in to the back. She waited hearing bangs and pangs as things fell "GOD DAMN HAMSTERS." Looking kind of confused about why they needed hamsters in a weapons shop she waited for him to come out. He came out with what looked like a old shoe boxes. He walked to her and put the box on the counter "these are over thirty years old we never sold them cause no one could work them well enough for them to be effective."

Smiling she opened the box and found a pair of what looked like regular gloves. They were a red that matched her eye's. She grabbed them and put them on. They fit like they were made for her hands. She clenched her hand and they stretched. She then saw three seals between her knuckles. She channeled chakra into the seals and three claws came out of it. "Nice." She smiled and said, " I'll take them. How much?"

"You can have them."

"Thanks. I will remember this. You have made my masters life easier."

"No problem. They are old and not popular with people these days."

Naruto found a chain that was white he grabbed it and liked how light yet strong it was.

He put it around his waist with one part going out around his shoulder. He walked around with it and hopped it felt comfortable. He decided to buy it he figured he could hook the 'knife' to the chain with ninja wire.

He walked to the front and saw Alexandria talking to the man and girl. "You find something you like?"

"Yes Naruto-sama. They say I can have it for free."

"Good. Thank you."

"It was no trouble."

Hinata walked up to the counter with a pair of purple gloves. "Can I get these customized?"

"Sure how do you want them modified?"

"Can you put a metal at the edge of each finger that with chakra can be sharpened?"

"Yes we can do that. It will take a few days to be finished "

"That is fine."

"How much do I owe you for all this?"

He looked at all the stuff on the counter and started totaling up. It took him a few minutes to calculate it all up. "It will be 30,589 ryo."

Taking out his gama-chan wallet he emptied it of all but a quarter of it. "That should do it. I also need a thousand shuriken and kunai. How much is it?"

"For that as long as you bring this sword around every once and a while I will give them to you."

"Ok. You got yourself a deal."

Smiling the old man went in the back and brought out two scrolls the blue and the other green. "This one" pointing at the blue one "holds your shuriken and this one" pointing at the green one "holds your kunai. I will also give these to you for free." He held out a bag.

Naruto took it and looked inside. In it there was scrolls, a few books and what looked to be a hamster. "Ok thanks for the scrolls and the books but, I am confused about the hamster."

The old man walked over and put his hand in and grabbed the hamster. "Sorry about that. the books are on sealing to help you."

"Thank you I appreciate it."

"Just bring that sword by every few months and we have no problem."

"You got it."

Naruto turned with a girl on each arm and was walking out when he turned back and grabbed the sword and sheathed it. "Almost forgot."

He walked out of the shop with the girls and started walking home. When he realized he forgot to ask something. "You two go on and head home I forgot to ask something. I will catch up or meet you there ok."

They both looked a question at him but, nodded and kept walking. He turned around walked back to the store when he walked in he saw a woman at the counter she had purple hair and a trench coat on. He walked up next to her and waited for the girl to stop talking to the woman next to him. He looked over to see her face and stopped breathing.

She was wearing a trench coat, a fishnet shirt, was eating dango and had ample assets.

He remember what Yami looked like with her fishnet shirt, trench coat and bust. He also remembered dango is my favorite food. He stared at her not seeing anything but her resemblance to the devil herself.

"Hey kid? What are you looking at?"

He looked up into her eyes and as he did so she licked her lips. 'Oh this is her' he thought. He smiled at her " Just looking at one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life."

She smiled at him and then disappeared. He felt her appear behind him and slid a kunai against his cheek. Blood began to well from the cut and slid down his cheek. She licked his blood and said, "Best I have ever tasted."

He smiled at her and said in a straight voice "Do you suck as good as you lick?"

She smiled "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I am willing to bet that one day that I will find out. I bet my life on it."

She heard determination in his voice he sounded so sure. She liked it. She remembered him. He was the exploding jumper. He did not look to have a scratch on him. 'It must be from the Kyuubi's influence'.

He looked at the girl across the counter and smiled "I forgot to ask your name and your fathers."

"My name is TenTen Hirtamora and my dads name is Yamba Hirtamora."

"Ok thank you ten tenten-san."

"Don't you want to know my name?" said the purple haired woman.

"How about I call you beautiful snake or just beautiful if you like?"

Anko blushed. She was so shocked she had been called hot, sexy, and many other things but beautiful never not even once. How did this little bastard make her blush when no one but that bastard ex teacher of hers had been able to?

He smiled and walked out of the shop. Yelling back he said, "I can't wait to see you later beautiful."

He walked away from the shop and started to run to catch up with the girls.

'I will have to keep an eye on the kid.' anko thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you all loved it cause I loved writing it. I found a name for his doujutstu. Thanks to a reader I will name it next chapter also he will go to the council and I need to know if I should do a lemon. This is my first time writing one so it might take me longer to write that chapter. One last thing if you like sasuke in then do not read he is a pompous ass who need the forest removed from said ass.**

**Signed **

**THE EVILFROG**


	8. Don't Cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto was running to catch up with his two new lovers when he saw someone sitting on a swing on the playground. He walked up to the person and as he grew closer he noticed it was a girl. "Hello Ino. Is something the matter?"

She looked up at him and that is when he noticed she was crying. She had thick trails of tears going down her face. "What do you want baka?"

"I just want to know if you are alright. You seem so sad. You can talk to me about it if you like."

"Why would I want to talk to a baka like you? You who has never known real pain."

He smiled at her "Maybe you are right Ino but, just cause I do not know pain does not mean I can not help you."

She looked at him trying to find any trickery in him. She couldn't find any so she began to talk. "If I tell you promise you will never tell another no matter what."

"I swear."

"I am alone Naruto. My mother died a few months after birth and my father blames me for it. He hits me for it says if it wasn't for me his love would be alive."

Naruto sat there and listened to her. "He hit me today so hard I think he broke a rib. He told me today after that that he never wants to see me again. I have no where to go."

He thought about it for a second. "You can come live with me if you like. It's not big but, you are welcome to it. I have very little in my life but you are welcome to some of it."

She smiled at him. That is when she noticed the changes in him. He had orange tipped hair it was also more wild. She looked him over and saw the tattoo's. She saw the one that looked like a necklace it was nine red interconnecting tails. One tail went to the right and touched one that was a lavender print of the leaf symbol. She then saw the ones over and under his eyes and lastly saw the nine-tailed fox tattoo on his right arm. She thought that they were the most beautiful tattoos ever and that they were perfect and the one on his arm looked like it was moving. She then looked at his eyes and gasped they were a solid blue no whites and no blacks they were beautiful.

"I do not think that is wise we are still young and for us to share a place people will talk."

"You can sleep in the bed with the other girls if you like I will take the couch?"

"Other girls?"

"Yes. Hinata and Alexandra they are living with me now."

"Hinata Hinata? Like from school? And who is Alexandra?"

"Yes that Hinata. And Alexandra is my lover in a since."

Ino was taken aback. Naruto the loud knuckleheaded idiot had a lover. "Wait why is Hinata living with you?"

"She belongs to me now and wants to be my lover to."

"What do you mean belongs to you and wants to be your lover too?"

"Her father gave her to me in a trade and she loves me and wants to be with me."

"It is good that she gets to be with you but, to share you don't you think that is wrong and for her own father to give her away for something isn't that just as wrong?"

"She does not mind sharing me with Alexandra and it is ok her farther was a bastard but it probably hurt to be traded like cattle."

"So they live with you?"

"Yes and they want too."

"Ok I guess it is cool as long as they want to."

"So do you want to stay?"

"Yes but I have nothing to give you in return everything is at my house or now it's my old house."

"You do not have to give me anything I just want to know you are not out here alone at night."

"I will come stay with you then."

"Ok but first we got to go get your stuff."

"We can not go back to my house my father will kill me."

"Do not worry we will slip in from you window grab some things you need and go. Ok?"

"Ok but lets do it fast."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamanaka House and Flower shop

Naruto and Ino were in front of the house/store. They were looking to see if anyone was there. To there displeasure her father was home but in the shop. They walked to the back of the house part of the building and jumped up to the balcony and open the window to Ino's room. Climbing through the window they stood there and waited for sounds to see if her father was there. No sound came so Naruto walked to the open door to the hall and closed it.

"Ok. Find what you need and lets go."

Ino went around the room slowly and quietly opening drowse and grabbing what she needed. Five minutes later she said, "I'm ready."

As they went to the window to climb out they heard foot steps coming down the hall. Naruto pushed Ino out the window and shut it. He climbed under the bed as fast as he could and was under when the door flew open. Naruto stayed still as a pair of feet walked over and did what sounded like shut the window the feet walked to the door stopped and turned around. Naruto thought that he must be looking around for something. Then the feet went out of the room and the door shut.

"Holy shit that was close."

Naruto climbed out from under the bed and opened the window. He jumped out and shut it again. He looked around for Ino and could not find her. He jumped up to the roof of the next house. He looked around and saw a hand waving at him from down the street. He jumped over and there she was.

"Are you ok Naruto? I thought you were going to get caught."

"No problem. Did you get all you needed?"

"Yes. Naruto thank you so much."

"Really Ino no problem as long as I can help you it does no matter."

She smiled at him. She then walked up and hugged him "thank you."

He hugged her back. "Your welcome."

They separated from one another. "Come on lets go to your new home."

"Lets go then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's apartment

Naruto opened the door to his apartment "Welcome home."

When he walked in and looked around. There standing in front of him was Alexandra naked as the day she was born. Naruto fell head first to the floor bleeding from the nose.

Ino looked at the woman who stood before her she was a beautiful red headed woman with dark red slit eyes. She had a long tanned body with long legs and a killer rack on her. Ino was wondering why such a beauty was with Naruto of all people. The only things she could see on the woman body was a beautiful necklace and a tattoo around her throat of what appeared to be nine red interconnecting tail much like Naruto had but she did not have the lavender leaf symbol on her right side. "Why is that woman naked Naruto?"

"I do not know. I bought her clothes today and she is not wearing any of them."

Alexandra walked up to him and grabbed his head "Naruto-sama I wanted to be ready for when you get home."

"Go put some clothes on please. We have company and anyway Hinata will be my first."

Hinata walked in and looked at Alexandra and Naruto. "I'm first at what Naruto-kun?"

Ino saw Hinata and gasped she looked so different. She had on a very mature outfit on. It showed that she was more develop then most the girls there age. Her hair had orange tips like Naruto's did. Her eyes were more like slits as well. She had a tattoo on her right shoulder of a lavender leaf symbol just like Naruto.

Naruto turned scarlet "When it is time for my first time Hinata-chan you will be first."

Hinata turned bright red and then passed out. Ino was looking at her and was kind of shocked at what she would be living with. "Who is this Naruto-sama?"

"This is Ino she will be staying with us for awhile so be nice."

"Yes Naruto-sama."

"Can you stop calling me Naruto-sama and just call me Naruto?"

"I can call you master if that is better."

"No Naruto-sama is fine I guess."

Hinata woke up and looked over to see Ino standing there. "Ino what are you doing here?"

"I am going to be living with you all for a while."

"Ok where are you sleeping?"

"You girls will sleep in the bedroom and I will take the couch."

" I do not want to be a burden on your lives I can go."

"No you are no burden. Stay it is ok. I do not mind the couch and the more the merrier."

Ino walked to the bedroom and put her bag down. It was a small apartment but it was a place to live. He walked over to a drawer and opened it. He started taking stuff out after doing it to three all together he said, "You can each have one if you need more tell me. Ok?"

They all nodded. They then started to put away there stuff. Naruto smiled as he watched them put stuff away. He walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

"So Ino was it. Why are you here instead of at home?"

Ino looked at her. "My father kicked me out."

"Ok. So why here?"

"Naruto found me crying and he talked to me I told him and he offered me to stay here. I said no at first he then kept talking and insisting so I said yes. He helped me get my stuff from my house."

"Sounds just like Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a dreamy voice.

Naruto walked into the room "Ok lady's I am going to get some sleep I will see you in the morning."

"Good night Naruto-kun." She walked up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Night Naruto-sama." She walked up and grabbed him and kissed him hard right on the mouth. Naruto kept his lips shut. No matter how hard she tried to get in she could not.

"Good night Naruto"

"Night my loves. Good night Ino. Sweet dreams."

He left the room and went to the couch. He laid his body down and looked at the ceiling he thought about all that happened today. As he drifted off he saw a light blue like Yami's eye's. He then passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day

Naruto woke up to a weight moving on his chest. He touched it and it was so soft, he then squeezed it and a moan came out. His eyes flew open at that and the first thing he saw was red. He turned his head to see a naked red head sleeping on him.

"Alexandra! Wake up. Why are you naked laying on me?"

"Good morning Naruto-sama. How did you sleep?"

"Why are you on me naked?"

"I thought you could use the company and that you might be cold."

"Please get off and get some clothes on."

"Yes Naruto-sama." As she walked back she swayed her hips.

Naruto started to drool a little. Alexandra turned around and smiled "You can have me just say so and I am yours master."

He wiped his mouth "You are beautiful and I would love to but, Hinata will be my first I told you that."

"I know" she said in a sad voice.

He walked up to her and grabbed her chin. "I care for you but I promised I would do everything with her first."

"I love you."

He stared at her. "I thought you only wanted me for revenge to kill him."

She was in tears looking in to his eye's "I have loved you for so long but I was afraid to tell you. I do not want to be alone and you are the first thing I have ever loved. " She hugged him to her tightly. He stroked her back. "Tell me you will not leave me. Tell me you love me and want me please."

"I want you I care for you I have not known you long enough to love you but I am sure I will one day. I swear I will never leave you."

She cried into his arm. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you master. I promise to be your best wife ever just don't leave me."

"I will never leave you. So no more tears. Ok?" He kissed her on the forehead.

She smiled "Yes master no more tears."

"Go get dressed"

"Yes master" She walked back in the room and shut the door.

He walked back to the couch and laid down. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he felt something on his lips and was staring at lavender eyes. "Hello Hinata."

"Good morning Naruto-kun.."

He sat up and looked around. On the table was eggs, bacon, and pancakes. "Where did this come from?"

"I went to see my father to get my things and on the way home I saw a open market and bought all this with some money my father gave me."

"That was nice of him. We'll send him a thanks and also one more thing." He stood up grabbed her and brought her into a passionate kiss. He licked her bottom lip and nipped it as well. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in her mouth and explored it. He swore she tasted of sweet wine.

Hinata moaned. She was feeling a whole new feeling something that made her heart pound harder then ever and made her lower extremities tingle. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and explored his mouth in return. She tasted like ramen and male. They stood there and kissed and held one another for several minutes. "Umm Naruto?"

Naruto turned to the voice and saw Ino staring at them. He smiled at her " Hi Ino. Good morning. What's up?"

"I want to know if I can barrow some kunai and shuriken?"

"Sure hold on."

He left the room and went to the back and found the scrolls. While there he grabbed a change of clothes. He came back to the kitchen to see them sitting down and eating. He smiled and walked up and kissed his two on the head and then walked to Ino. "How many of each do you need?"

"Just ten kunai and thirty shuriken if you can spare them?"

"Here." He channeled chakra into the scrolls and out came the number she needed. He handed them to her and walked to the set next to her and sat done. He pulled a plate to him and started to eat.

After breakfast he got up and looked at the time it was nine so he still had time till he had to meet the old man. He decided to just sit and wait for his appointment. As he was sitting down Ino and Hinata walked by. "Naruto we are leaving to go to a training grounds."

"I'll see you two when you come home. Bye." He got up and kissed Hinata and ushered them out the door.

He went sit back down when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it. There stood a chunin looking at him with what only could be disgust on his face. "You and your female friend are wanted before the hokage and the council."

Naruto looked back at Alexandria and said "We're being called."

She smiled a foxy smile. "We can not disappoint can we master." She got up from the table and walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder he then looked at the chunin we will meet you there." He then shut the door and locket it.

"Lets go." and has he finished the word go they disappeared in a swirl of fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The council chamber

They were arguing when a swirl of fire came in to existence in the room. Out of it stepped the boy and a beautiful red headed woman. "You rang."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**CLIFF Hanger in a since. I got a name for his eye thanks to Naruto master of the jutsu's. Big hand for him/her. I was told by a reviewer that I was not ready for a lemon yet and I think he is right so I will pospone it for a little while it will be after the wave ark maybe even after the preleamarys of the chunin exam. If I spell something wrong in from the story tell me how to spell it right please.**

**SIGNED**

**The EVILFROG**


	9. Council and more

**I do not own Naruto folks **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You rang." said Naruto in a dull voice.

"You will show respect to this council boy or you will do time with Ibiki."

"I am not afraid of torturer." He said in a straight face.

"We have called you from news of your new doujutsu and also complaints from Sasuke Uchiha." said Koharu.

"What about the doujutsu and what is sasuke bitching about now?"

A few of the clan heads snickered. Some openly smiled while those on the civilian side of the council gave him death glares. Alexandra laughed at what her master said.

"What are you laughing at woman?" said a pink haired woman.

"I am laughing at what my master said about your two-bit Uchiha."

The pink haired woman looked furious. "How dare you some whore talk about the great sasuke like that." Other members of the civilian council nodded in agreement.

Cutting off the talking from the pink haired woman and the civilian council Koharu said,

"Show us this doujutsu."

Naruto smiled, "I already have."

"What do you mean?" said one of the civilians in the room.

"Watch and see."

As if at his command the whole room turned pink, then blue, now it was orange. The Ninja on the council tried to dispel the genjutsu loud cries of KAI sounded from all over the chamber. "Deactivate it please Naruto." said the old hokage. At his words the room went black then was back to normal. There sitting in a chair in front of the council with the woman on his lap was Naruto with his eye two different color eyes with slit pupils.

"It's from the demon. Its evil." screamed a councilman.

"What demon? Hokage-sama what is he talking about?" He said in an 'I don't understand' type of voice.

"I hope someone is not breaking a certain law." said Sarutobi.

The councilmen sat down with a pale face. Naruto smiled. "I have no idea how this happened. It could be a change from me healing from my swan dive from the monument."

"You should have died monster." spat the pink haired woman.

"Your right but I guess monsters just don't die huh lady Haruna…"

The woman looked pissed. Naruto just smiled at her.

"What is the name of your doujutsu?" asked Koharu.

"It's called the Seikigan."

"What else can your eyes do?"

He looked at the old man who was bandaged on his face and had only one arm. He did not like the even tone this man had. This man was not one to be messed with easily.

"Who are you if I may ask sir?"

"I am Danzo."

"My eye's can see in the dark no matter if there is light or not. They can also tell someone's element affiliations. Like yours Danzo is fire, earth and wind."

Danzo looked at the boy with interest. 'I can use him. He could help me reach my goal. I must have him in Root or he must die.'

Danzo spoke up. "I think you should give me the boy Sarutobi. I can train him to use his eye's make him stronger then ever."

"No Danzo he will not be one of your Root."

Danzo looked pissed even with a straight face on. "Then we must kill him. How do we not know he will turn thoughs eyes against us?" There were sounds of agreement from the civilian side of the room. "Danzo-sama is right he is a threat." said lady Haruna.

"Silence he is no threat to us. He is a loyal ninja of Konoha."

The room grew quiet at the Hokage's orders. "I agree with Hokage-sama." said Hiashi Hyuuga to the shock of the entire council.

"The boy is no threat to us."

The other clan heads agreed. "Then a vote. All those who wish for the boy to die raise your hand" About ten people raised there hand including Danzo "All those against" eleven hands raised "He lives."

Some of the council looked pissed but thought they would get there revenge with what happened next. "Now on to the Uchiha's complaints." said Koharu.

"Sasuke Uchiha says that that woman denied him her body do to the fact that she is betrothed to him." said the Haruna while point at him.

"He may not have her. She is mine. She is my betrothed and no one not even the council can null a betrothal unless made in the village." said a determined Naruto.

"Hokage-sama." said an annoyed Haruna "She is the first woman he has ever been interested in we must give her to him to bring back the mighty Uchiha clan."

"What about what she thinks?" said Sarutobi. The whole council looked at the woman.

"You could be the first wife of the Uchiha's you would have power, money and rights that most would dream. If you stay with him" pointing at Naruto "you have nothing and be nothing," said the Haruna with the support of the civilian council.

"She is probably right you know Alexandra" said Naruto. "I have nothing but what I can make and work for you would have a better and easier life with sasuke he said with a smile.

"I do not care. I want you my master. My one and only love no one can replace that not money, power, or rights. You are my everything Naruto-sama. If they forced me to go I would kill the Uchiha when he touched me."

Shocked at what this woman had given up. "It is decided. She stays with Naruto."

"But hokage-sama he" "No buts they are to be together."

"Fine but the sword he wields must go to sasuke. He does not deserve it only sasuke should be given it."

"I already made a deal with sasuke that if he could hold it for thirty seconds it was his. He dropped it after five. Only I can wield it anyways no one but me can unsheathe it and if it happens to be unsheathed no one can hold it with ok getting shocked."

"You will teach him to use the sword or else."

"I can not teach him. There is no teaching you can ether hold it and use it or not."

"Show us this sword." said the hokage.

"Ok." He pulled out his little knife and grabbed both ends. Out of no where a sword appeared. Danzo was looking at it as if it was a key to the heavens. 'I must have it' he thought.

"If you can hold it for thirty seconds then it is yours but you get only one chance."

Every one of the council civilians came and tried and was zapped and dropped it with in five seconds. The Hokage walked up and looked at the sword he then picked it up.

Nothing happened. Naruto smiled thirty seconds passed and Naruto laughed "It is yours to do with as you see fit hokage give it away or keep it it's up to you."

"Hokage-sama give it to sasuke he deserves it not that things." said a small man in the back.

The hokage smiled and handed it back to Naruto. "It is yours Naruto but, I must say it is beautiful."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." He bowed. "If that is all may I leave please?"

"Yes you may Naruto but if you could please go wait in my office for a little bit we have things to discuses."

"Hai Hokage-sama." He and the woman bowed and left**. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minutes later in the office of the Hokage Naruto sat in the Hokage's chair going side to side. He looked over at his company in the room and smiled at her. "God he takes to long."

Alexandra smiled. "Patience Naruto-sama he has lots to deal with for the good of this village."

Naruto frowned but nodded "Your right. I will try to stay calm."

At that moment the door opened to the room and in stepped the old Hokage. He looked around to see Naruto sitting in his chair and the woman Alexandra lying on the couch. He smiled at Naruto's antics.

"Ok Naruto we got to talk about your team and also about Alexandra."

Naruto got up and walked to the other side of the desk and sat in the chair across from the Hokage. Alexandra stood from the couch and sat right next to him. The old man sat in his chair and looked at the two. Alexandra had Naruto's hand in hers.

"Alexandra. I know what you are. I need to know what you are going to do now."

"What ever my master bid me."

"So you are under Naruto's control."

"Yes if he wanted to he could force me to do anything he wanted but he doesn't. He gives me free will that is why he is my master and the man I love."

"I do not use my control on her unless I have to. She is important to me and I do not wish to force anything from her."

"Do you swear you have no ill will against this village?"

"Oh I have ill will if my master would let me I would lay waste to your village killing every man and woman in it to lay at his feet for the pain it has caused him. He does not want that so I go by what my master wishes. You have no worry of me unless he changes his mind then nothing will stop me."

"So as long as Naruto does not will it you do not do something?"

"Yep that right." She said squeezing Naruto's hand tight and smiling at him. He smiled back his foxy grin.

"Do you have ninja skills?"

"Yes I do. I am not as strong as I once was though. I left seven tails in Naruto-sama and only have two now."

"How strong would that make you then?"

"I would say about your level in your prime maybe a little weaker."

The old man was shocked with only two tails she was as strong as him in his prime. He then looked at Naruto 'he has seven tails.' He will indeed be powerful and strong.

"I am going to make you a jounin but you are going to be Naruto's bodyguard so where he goes you go."

Alexandra looked happy. "So I get to be with him always." She was smiling and looked to be jumping in her seat.

"Now back to the team business." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." In walked Kakashi, sasuke and sakura.

"Hokage-sama you wished to see me and my team."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and he did not look happy.

"Yes Kakashi. I have a few questions for you and your team." he said in a straight and serious face.

"Hai Hokage-sama. My team is at your disposal."

"Sakura Haruna. What have you been taught by your sensei?"

Sakura thought about it for a minute. "He has taught us team work."

The Hokage nodded. Then he looked over at sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha. What have you been taught by your sensei?" Sasuke looked over to Kakashi "I asked you what you learned. Do not look at your sensei."

"We learned teamwork." he said in a low tone. "Is that all you learned from him? Is there nothing else?"

"Yes that is all."

"Teamwork Kakashi that is all you have taught these two. I know the Uchiha is lying you have been training him privately. Why are you training him more then the other two?"

"I think of the three he is the most important and has the most potential. The other two should stop now."

"How would you know if we have talent? You have taught us nothing. In a months time you taught us team work and in that month you became a hypocrite by abandoning us."

Kakashi looked over at Naruto. The boy had a point but still he owed it to Obito to make sure his kin was strong.

"Kakashi you are relieved as the sensei of team seven and are not to teach the Uchiha anymore."

"Hokage-sama I still wish to teach the boy. I must."

"I want him to teach me he is the best there is and I WANT him to teach me." Said an extremely pissed off sasuke.

"You have failed as a teacher Kakashi. Your sensei would be ashamed of you and so would your teammates. I plan to reform the teams and appoint a new sensei for the new team seven. You are dismissed Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi looked like he wanted to argue some more but he turned and left the office with out another word.

The Hokage pressed a button on his desk. A minute later a secretary came in "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Call the other two team's new rookie teams to my office and send for anko."

"Yes Hokage-sama." She walked out of the office and shut the door.

There was a silence in the room for over a half a hour. Naruto sat and talked to Alexandra, The Hokage was doing paper work, Sasuke was brooding, and sakura like always was asking sasuke out on date and professing her love to him. When the door opened and in came the other rookie teams.

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama." said Asuma.

"Yes but, we have to wait for the new team seven sensei."

The other sensei's looked at the Hokage in shock. "What do you mean new sensei? What happened to Kakashi?" asked a confused Kurenai.

"He has been removed as a sensei, do to his own incompetence."

"Why are we here if they are just getting a new sensei?" asked Asuma.

"You will find out when she gets here."

They stood there and waited a minute when a swirl of leafs came out of the floor and in came a purple haired woman. Naruto smiled, "Hey beautiful." Anko looked over to him and scowled with a slight blush on her cheeks. Alexandra and Hinata did not look happy at all. They were staring at anko with killing looks.

"You wanted me Hokage-sama?" she said in a confused voice looking around seeing nine kids with Kurenai and Asuma.

She looked at Kurenai and looked a question at her. Kurenai just shrugged and smiled at her closest friend.

"Yes I am giving you a new mission." He said to her in a stern voice.

"Hai I am ready Hokage-sama."

"You are going to be the new sensei of team seven."

Anko was confused. Who would let her teach children? The council would never let this go they still think I am a traitor. Who would let me teach their children?

"Hokage-sama I will accept. Who would let me teach there children sir?"

"I would love her to be my sensei." said Naruto with what seemed to be a true smile.

Anko looked at him and shuddered at the look he gave her but, she felt good that someone would like themselves to be taught by her.

"Since the new sensei is here we can talk about the new team set ups." To his understanding people were surprised.

"Hokage what do you mean by new team set up?"

"I am changing the teams up. The Ino-Shika-Cho team is amazing yes but, if someone fought the original team up then they might have come up with a way to defeat them. So it is time to switch it up a little and try some new things. The Hyuuga, Aburame, and Inuzuka are a well known combination for Konoha so someone most likely has found a way to neutralize it."

The two jounin sensei's were silent for a few minutes thinking. "That sounds like a good idea this will ensure the variety in the teams to make it harder to calculate them." said Asuma. He looked disappointed that his team was going to change. He was learning to like them and even cared for them.

Kurenai looked at her team. She liked them a lot and did not want to part with them but she knew the Hokage was right. If switching them up with a new team would increase there chances of survival even by a slime margin then it was worth it.

The Hokage looked over at the teams and the sensei's nodded in understanding. "Ok then. Naruto you are going to stay on team seven with Anko." Naruto smiled at anko with a knowing smile.

"Hinata you will be moved to team seven as well and sasuke will take your place." Hinata was happy and smiled that she would be on her loves team but, frowned right after. She looked at her sensei with apologetic look in her eyes. Kurenai just smiled happy that her student got to be with her love. She then looked over at her team mates and had the same look. Shino nodded to her with out an emotion on his face while Kiba looked mad.

"Ino will be transferred to team seven and sakura will take her place." Ino's heart was fluttering and she had no idea why. She looked back at her team and smiled. They smiled right back at her.

"So the teams are as follows." He looked over at Kurenai "Kurenai will be the sensei for team ten with sasuke, Shino, and kiba." He looked at the three and then back at there sensei and she nodded.

He looked over at Asuma "Asuma will be sensei of team eight with shikamaru, choji, and sakura." Asuma nodded.

He then looked at Anko "You will be the sensei of team seven with Ino, Hinata, Naruto, and Alexandra here will be your back-up."

"Why does that worthless team of weaklings get sensei's? I deserve to have her for my private sensei."

"Because I want them two she is not a sensei she is Naruto's guard but, she happens to teach them something that is ok to." He said smiling.

"Why does he get a private guard when I the last Uchiha do not?" said sasuke in an outraged tone.

"Do you want a guard that will be with you all the time? I can give you one if you want it so bad."

"I want her as my guard and no one else."

"Sorry she is taken but I am sure the old man can give you a beautiful guy to grope and touch if you like." Naruto said with a matter of fact voice.

Sasuke looked ready to jump Naruto. Naruto just smiled as there were a few smiles in the room and some looked to be holding back laughter. Alexandra though was laughing loudly. Sakura was giving her the death glare or trying to. "Do not laugh at sasuke he is better then the retard you have to guard."

The room's temperature dropped. "What did you say about my master?" It was said in the most evil and disturbing way possible.

Sakura looked confused "What? Did you just call him master?"

"Yes that is what he is my master. If you ever say something bad about him again I will kill you especially if you say that worthless nothing of an Uchiha is better then my master."

Naruto chuckled "Calm down. Please Alexandra I do not care what some fan girl thinks of me."

"Master I will not have her think you are worse then that worthless bastard." She snarled.

He walked up and grabbed her chin. "It is ok let her think what she wants." She was about to argue when he leaned down and kissed her. Her face changed to one of happiness for the affection she was getting. He pulled away from her and she followed to try to get more he put his hand and stroked her cheek "Maybe later."

"Yes my master."

Sakura had a scared and confused look on her face. How could Naruto have this girl so entrapped in him that she called him master? 'He must be controlling her or something.'

Alexandra looked at sakura and said in an even tone, "Thank my master he just saved you."

Sakura was about to say something when Shikamaru grabbed her arm, "Just do not tempt it. She looks like she means business. Troublesome woman."

"If we're done with these unneeded interruptions then we can continue." He looked at Naruto, Sasuke and then Sakura who said nothing. "You are to get acquainted with your new team and teammates then tomorrow you will start you missions together. Until then you are dismissed."

"HAI." said everyone in the room.

They all walked out of the office. When they reached outside Anko turned around and looked at her 'Team'. "Meet me at training ground 44 with in a half a hour or else we are having dodging practice." She said with a creepy smile.

She then turned around and disappeared. Naruto grabbed on to Ino and Hinata and held them close. Hinata and Ino turned red. He then touched Alexandra's hand and said in an amused voice "Do it."

"Yes master."

They all disappeared in to a swirl of flames.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Training ground 44 Anko sat in a tree and waited for her team. She thought about her team her first real team. She was happy about having it but, not so happy about whom it was. That Naruto really was strange to her he was confusing and made her feel like she had not in a long time. He had a bodyguard who called him master and the Hinata girl seemed to like him.

She was still thinking when a flash of fire appeared in the clearing in front of the fence in to the forest.

"What the hell was that Naruto?" screamed Ino who was dizzy and having a hard time standing straight.

"It was a shushen of a different kind." he said nonchalantly.

Ino looked pissed while Hinata was stumbling around. "Do not do that again with out telling me ok."

Naruto smiled and bowed to Ino. "Sorry Ino-chan."

Ino blushed. 'Did he call me Ino-chan? Why do I care he is only a nice boy he is nothing but a normal boy. I love sasuke and I do not care about Naruto. Why am I blushing though?'

Naruto looked around for his new sensei. He spotted her in a tree. He walked up and jumped up and walked to her. Before he could get closer she swiped her leg out and he tripped. He fell through the branches of the tree and hit the ground right on his butt. "Damn it." He smiled up to her.

"Don't try that again blondie or you are going to be much more holy. I want you four to gather around me and tell me about yourselves. "Names, favorite colors I don't care just tell me about you. When you are done with that tell me what you want to learn from this and what you're already are good at and specialties."

She looked at the group and pointed at Hinata first. "You pale eyes go first."

Hinata looked around and then started to talk. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. My favorite color is lavender. I love my boyfriend and can not wait to marry him." She looked at Naruto who was smiling at her and blushed. I live with Ino, Alexandra and him in his apartment. I love to dance and can sing ok. I hate people who judge people for what they can not help but happened and those who view by some ones status. I hope to one day stop the use of the caged bird seal and set the branch family free. I want to learn more ninjutsu, to change the Juuken style to better suit me, and increase my low chakra reserves. . My specialties are my families taijutsu style, medical tasks and chakra control." She smiled and did not continue

"Good start. Now you willow." Everyone looked around and wondered who she was talking to. "You!" She pointed at Ino.

Ino looked upset. "Why am I willow?"

"Cause you look like as a willow tree."

Still looking mad Ino started her little speech. "I'm Ino Yamanaka. My favorite color is purple. I live with Naruto and the other two like Hinata said. I love flowers they are me favorite pass time."

At this Naruto's eyes opened wide when he remembered something.

Flashback

"Your second clue is flowers are my favorite pass times."

End Flashback

Naruto stared at her. He had already taken in one of his lovers and not even realized it. He felt stupid for not seeing it before. Yami had the same eyes as her and had the purple skirt like Ino had on now.

"I thought I had loved this guy but, am not sure anymore. I hate people who hurt others for something they could not help or stop from happening. I wish to learn more interrogation techniques and taijutsu. My strengths are interrogation, medical herbs and chakra control."

Anko nodded at her. 'A girl after my own heart.'

"Now your turn Big Red."

Alexandra looked at her "My name is Alexandra. I like.."

"What no last name?" said anko in a sly voice.

"No I do not but, if I gave myself one it would be Uzumaki." she smiled and looked at Naruto. "My favorite color is red. I love my master. I would do anything for him no matter what he asked. I hate those who do anything to hurt, make fun of, or say bad things about my master. I wish to learn more about my master. I am good at many things."

Anko looked at her like she was a little crazy but who was she to bitch she was crazy. "Ok whiskers your turn."

"Ok I'll go after you beauty-sensei." He said radiating a full smile.

She looked at him agitated "Fine. My name is Anko Mitarashi. My favorite color is black. I like blood and fighting. I hate snake bastards, traitors, and those who do not look at some ones inside. I wish to learn how to be a sensei. My strengths are interrogation, poisons, and stealth."

She smiled and looked at Naruto. "Happy whiskers. Now go."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My favorite color is orange. I like my girls Hinata and Alexandra. I like my new team and sensei also Ino-chan." At this all the girls turned red some darker then others. "I dislike people who are given everything and think they deserve it, people who judge and hurt people with out knowing anything about them, and most of all I hate … turtles."

At that everyone around looked at him. Then out of no where there was two thumps as something hit the ground then there was laughter. Alexandra and Anko were on the ground laughing and crying. Naruto looked at them and frowned. "Sorry master but it's so cute and funny." He looked over at Hinata and Ino to see them both laughing too. After a few minutes the laughing subsided.

"I wish to have people close to me and to learn anything I can to protect my precious people. I am strong in chakra reserves, in fighting spirit, and in the willingness to learn."

Anko nodded. "We have lots of work to do but, as long as you do your best and never give up you can and will succeed. I want you to meet me here tomorrow for our mission and then training. Dismissed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what you think? I am looking for a beta reader if you are interested PM me and I need to know you are experience so send me something you beta read before. Also to Naruto master of jutsu's sorry and you are a man. Thanks for the name to the doujutsu. Also if you think my writing makes you sick please do not read. Do not need people throwing up all over their computers and if you tell me I am bad do me a favor and tell me what I can do to make it good enough so it is not on your shit list. To those who do not like it at all well there is this little arrow at the top called back use it and do not waste my review space with how off I am. Naruto will not be the big joker in this but there will be pranks. Questions are always answered either in PM's or on the story.**

**SIGNED**

**THE EVILFROG**


	10. grandson and training

**I do not own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a month since the new teams had been put together and the new team seven was doing much better then the rest. They got missions done in half the time then most of the other teams and had done twice as many as any team had. They had done everything from cleaning up a field for children to play in to the most tedious task of catching tora the cat, which they had done in a record time, for the Fire Daimyo's wife.

Their training and improvement were astounding. They were considered the best gennin team since the sannin and were said to be the team to see go through the Chunin exam's on there first try.

Anko looked out over her training team and smiled. She felt like she had done something truly amazing in her life.

She had trained them into the ground making them do so much training that at the end of the day that they were lucky to move each day after it. She had them each learning or perfecting something everyday.

They were given a general work outs everyday to strengthen their reserves, strength, chakra control, and precision. They did push-ups, sit-ups, chin-ups, and back flips to strengthen muscles. Water walking, tree climbing, and kunai balancing to up there reserves and help with chakra control. Precision in Anko's opinion was her favorite. She would through kunai at them for them to dodge and them to hit small things off trees. If they missed they did laps, on there hands, on the lake while anko throw poison kunai's at them.

Hinata was being taught water and lightning based ninjutsu after Naruto had said that those were her elemental affinities. She was learning to combine her ninjutsu into deadly combinations to help neutralize and even kill hordes of enemies.

She was also changing her Juuken style to be more fluid with less solid hits then it already had. She was incorporating her style and Anko's style of striking snake to form a style she named streaming lily. She still used Juuken a lot but you knew when she was serious when she slipped on her 'point gloves' as Naruto called them for the point they made on her fingers and the pain they caused.

Naruto had ended up her test dummy and permanent sparing partner do to his healing factor. She would beat the crap out of him then use healing jutsu's to bring him back quicker and do it again. So she got to practice two things at once fighting and healing. Perfecting both and learning new things all at the same time.

Ino was being taught earth and fire based jutsu from anko and Alexandra. She learned ninjutsu for more of a defensive and supporting work.

She was learning to be the support and interrogator of the team. Anko was teaching her how to use poison, language and torture to interrogate some one if by some unknown reason her mind walking jutsu did not work. Anko said that she would make Ino into the greatest interrogator in the history of Konoha. She was getting Ibiki to help with her training as well. Anko even went so far as to sneak in to her old house and stealing jutsu scrolls from her father for her to copy.

She was learning to fight from anko. She seemed to be made for the striking snake fighting style. She had the thin body and the flexibility to make the style truly effective. Her and anko would spar and do katas together and stop to correct their formation. Anko had given her twin sickles for her to learn to incorporate into the style. Ino called them her 'Fangs' and loved to pull them out to twirl.

Naruto's training by far had been the most unbelievable and biggest pay off. He had an unheard of rate of change. He learned faster then anyone she knew, he got stronger with less training, and he fought like an animal.

He had found out that he was an abnormally high wind affinity and a secondary water one. He was learning the two different types of ninjutsu from anko and Alexandra. He was learning wind jutsu and wind manipulation from Alexandra and water from anko. He had even started on combining the two to make ice.

Anko had taught him the basics of kenjutsu but, after had told him to go off and figure out his own style. He had been working on it and had even come up with a few moves he called his style 'Foxes Claw'. It was an attack based kenjutsu with little to no defense and it was a style of speed over strength.

Alexandra was teaching her personal taijutsu style 'Shadow paw' to Naruto. This style taught strength over speed. It was more about connecting a punch more then where it connected. This style was like the Iron fist style more about hurting the body with strong hits then cause precise damage like the Juuken.

All in all the training and hard work of her three students had been absolutely amazing. She felt happier with these three then she had felt since her family's death. They made her laugh, feel happy and strangely at home.

Anko did still feel weird around Naruto but, it was not as bad as it was. She still blushed when he called her beautiful and still felt the flutter of her heart when he smiled. She was not sure what the feeling was but, she knew that it could not be bad because Naruto was a good guy.

"Ok runts it's time to pack it in." She said in her usual gruff tone.

The three dropped to the ground and took a deep breath. Their sensei had made them jump throw hoops today literally. They were completely worn out and so tired that sleep would be all to eyes for them to reach.

"Good work today team. You know where to meet me tomorrow bright and early. Bye." She then disappeared in to a swirl of leaves.

"She always does that. Run us till we almost die then leave us to ourselves." said Ino.

"Yes she does but that is why we are the best there is. She has made us strong." said Hinata.

"You are right but does she have to leave us half dead?" Naruto said.

The three laughed as they got up. Alexandra walked up to them and grabbed Naruto. "Are you ready to go master?" she said slyly.

"Yeah I want to walk today it is a nice day and sense it is so nice we can go shopping. Sound good ladies?"

The three girls nodded and started walking off toward the village with Naruto right there with them. As they walked, talking amongst themselves, through the village Naruto saw someone make a sudden movement off to the side of them. He reached out and grabbed the kunai out of the air as it was about to hit Ino.

Ino's eyes grew wide. She looked at the kunai in Naruto's hand and over to the area it was thrown from. Sitting there on a chair staring at them was her father. "I thought you were just a killer but, now you're a slut who hangs out with other killers."

Ino started to shake as she looked at her father. Naruto saw this and turned to the man and said in a serious tone "She is no killer and slut she is the farthest thing from."

"Why would she not be? She lives with you murderer and your other two whores and you are learning from the snake whore so of course she is one."

Ino was confused 'Naruto was no murderer' she thought. "Why do you care where I live, who it is with and who teaches me? You kicked me out with nothing but the clothes on my back."

The man looked pissed "Do not back talk me girl I am still your father. I do not want our family name soiled by you hanging with this demon."

Ino looked confuse again "A father does not leave their child alone with no where to live or go with nothing but the clothes they are wearing. A do not call Naruto-kun that he is so nice and sweet. I have known more happiness with him in a month then with you in twelve years."

Naruto smiled at her 'She called me Naruto-kun I wonder if she realizes it?'

Her father frowned and started walking toward her. "You are going to come back with me and stop being a ninja. You will just embarrass the family name."

"NO! I will never go with you. I am a ninja now and am an adult. I can do what I want and what I want is to stay with Naruto-kun and be a ninja."

"You do not have a choice you are coming with me." He reached out to grab her. Intense pain shoots up his arm and he pulled away from her. He looked at his hand to see a large X on his hand.

Naruto held up the kunai that the man had thrown and showed him that there was blood on it. "If she says no that means No. Every time you touch her with out her permission you get a nice scar and trust me that will scar." He said smiling.

The man now looked down at the cuts and said, "I will get her back demon one way or another."

Naruto looked at the man with a serious face "Inochi-san if by some miracle you do get her I will just go and get her back and if you hurt her nothing on this planet will stop me from killing you in the most horrible way possible."

Inochi looked at the boy then turned and walked away. Naruto smiled and looked at Ino and said in a calm voice "You can stay with us as long as you want Ino-chan." At those words she burst into tears and hugged him "Thank you Naruto-kun. Thank you so much." He stroked her blond locks murmured welcomes.

She pulled away from him and blushed "Sorry Naruto-kun."

"It's ok Ino-chan."

'He called me Ino-chan. What does that mean?' She was blushing a little harder.

They continued their walking and stopped from time to time to pick a few things out from stores that tolerated and even liked Naruto. After about an hour they walked back to Naruto's apartment and started making dinner.

After a well made dinner they decided to hit the hay. Naruto walked over to both Hinata and Alexandra and kissed them goodnight. After that he waved goodnight to Ino and lay on the couch to think.

The girls walked into the room and shut the door. They each went to a drawer and started to change into their night clothes.

Alexandra just took off her clothes except for her panties and laid on the bed she liked to sleep mostly in the buff. Hinata was down to here underwear and a bra walked to the closet and put on one of Naruto's shirts. It was a tight fit around the chest but loose around her legs. Ino put on a pair of short shorts and a training bra to sleep in and got in the bed.

Ino looked up at the ceiling and after a few minutes started to talk. "I need to tell you both something." She said a little nervous.

"Go ahead willow were all ears."

Ino sat up and gave Alexandra a death glare then laid back down. "I think I love Naruto?"

"We know." said Hinata in a matter of fact voice.

Ino sat up again and looked at the two. "You know? Why are you not angry or hate me?"

"Because we both knew going in to it that we would have to share him with five others." Alexandra said.

"Five others?" Ino said shocked.

"Yes he will have six girls that will love him and he will love. They will be his mates. We thought you were one for awhile now." said Hinata.

"So I will be his mate? Is that like a wife or something?"

"Yes but better by about a thousand percent." Alexandra said.

"How is this done and what will happen to me?" she said kind of worried.

"You would have to bite him on the neck and him bite you. It will leave a tattoo on it. Like this" She pulled her collar down and showed Ino a lavender leaf symbol on her neck and Alexandra showed her the tails on her neck. "You will give him your symbol and you get that same symbol. What will happen differs for each of us. Me I got orange tips, the tattoo, and my eyes became more slits." said Hinata.

"So I get stronger and I get some sort of physical trait from him?"

"Yes but, you should know that this is forever. You will be his all your life and he will be yours but you will have to share."

"So he will love me too?"

"We do not know. You need to talk to him to even see if you are one of them."

"What if he does not want me? He might kick me out. I don't know what I will do."

"He is not like that and you know it. Just go out there and one more thing. Tell him I said it was ok for you to sleep there. So go." Hinata grabbed her and pushed her out the door.

Ino stumbled and looked back at Hinata. "Go and try not to hit anything."

Ino walked through the room trying to avoid running in to anything. She made it to the couch with little problem. She looked down at the mass sleeping there and got on her knees. "Naruto-kun can I talk to you." as she said it she reached her hand out and touched him. There was no answer so she stood up. She then slipped and fell on to Naruto.

Naruto awoke to a sudden feeling on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw the silhouette of a woman. "Alexandra go back into the other room."

Ino blushed at those words and was trying to get up but slipped again. "Naruto-kun it's me Ino I kind of fell on you."

Naruto sat up and pulled Ino with him. He sat her down next to him and turned on the lamp next to the couch. "What's up Ino-chan?"

Ino looked at him nervously "I need to tell you something Naruto-kun."

"Ok Ino-chan go ahead I'm all ears."

"Naruto-kun I…I…I love you!" She said and covered her face.

Naruto smiled at her then reached up and pulled her hands from her face. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I want to be with you Naruto-kun. I want to be your mate too." She flung her arms out and hugged is stomach area.

Naruto looked a little stunned that she knew about the mating but figured that Hinata and Alexandra had told her about it. "Do you really want to be my mate?"

"Yes please. I don't want to be with out you. You make me happier then anyone in the world. Please make me one of your mates."

"If that is what you want I will make you mine but I have to tell you a few things first."

He then proceeded to tell her of have the Kyuubi trapped in him, and that Alexandra was the kyuubi, that she would have to share him with others. He then looked at her with a serious face. "Do you still want to be with me to be my mate?"

"More then I did before I want you as mine. I do not care. I will do anything you want."

He smiled at her and nodded. At that Ino started to jump up and down then she tackled him and said "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you Master."

At the word master Naruto grabbed her shoulders "You do not have to call me that."

"Alexandra does why can't I?"

He stared her in the eyes and said "Alexandra does it in my opinion as a penance for what she believes is the pain she cause me. She does it to show me that even though she is far more powerful then me that she will bow to my every whim just to show the man she loves that she is sorry for the pain she caused him."

"I think I understand. So other then the tattoo and so physical and chakra changes what can I expect from this mating?"

"Well you will have internal youth and never have to worry about any sickness but you can still die your just harder to kill. You will gain a link with me that will tell me where you are at all times. You will have the urge to be near me when ever you can."

"Doesn't sound bad to me." she said.

"This is forever Ino. You will be mine and me yours."

"Ok I understand so lets do it."

Naruto smiled and laughed at her gun ho attitude. "Do you want to bite me first or I bite you?"

"I'll go first if it is ok with you."

He turned his neck to the side and said "Leave me something pretty."

She leaned in to him and grabbed the back of his neck. She pulled him in close and breathed in smelling ramen and male. She bent down and bite.

Naruto felt the rush over take him. The feel of Ino push into him as she bite down on his neck. He turned his head and bite left side starting to channel chakra into it.

Ino moaned. She had never felt anything like this in her life. It felt like concentrated chakra and heat. It made her feel turned on. She could feel the dampness between her legs grow. When it became unbearable she pulled and screamed "NARUTO-KUN" as she climaxed.

Naruto pulled back from her neck and smiled. He licked his lips and looked at his new mate. She had changed more then Hinata or Alexandra had. She had slit eyes, tips that were both purple and orange, her canine teeth had grown sharper and more pronounced, and her eyes became a solid blue like his.

Ino smiled at him and said "My love. My mate." She then kissed him hard grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into her. He was thinking for a second 'She kisses like Yami'. He kissed her back and Ino moaned. She went for his shirt but he stopped her.

She looked at him with lust in her eyes she want him badly. "Why not? I want you." She then looked down "and it seems you want me too." He looked down and noticed the tent he was sporting.

"I am sorry I would love to but, Hinata will be my first. Ok?"

She looked disappointed but nodded she got off him. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. Naruto looked over after a minute and saw her staring at something on the wall. He got up and walked over and peered in to see her staring at herself. He put his arms around her and whispered to her "You look amazingly beautiful."

She looked more closely at herself. He was right she was even more beautiful. The tips made her blond hair stand out, her eyes were like his solid blue but a lighter blue then his, and her teeth were longer and sharper. She looked over at and notice a flower where Naruto had bitten her. She stared at the flower it was a purple snapdragon with blue lining. She then looked at Naruto and saw the same thing on his neck but one of the tails from the tattoo that went around his neck stretched out and touched the flower and circling the tail was a vine.

They walked back into the living room and sat down. Ino looked at Naruto "Can I stay out here with you tonight?"

"I do not think it is ok Hinata is to be my first in all things."

"Hinata said I could sleep with you tonight."

"Did she really? I guess if she said it was ok then you can…"

Ino smiled and hugged him. Naruto laid down and Ino laid next to hugging him to her. "I love you Naruto."

"Good night Ino-chan."

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." They kissed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning out front of the Hokage tower the gang sat waiting for there crazy sensei. Ino was looking over at her changes still admiring them. "What happened to willow?"

Everyone looked over to see anko standing by the steps to the Hokage's. "She got a mateover." said Naruto smiling.

Anko stared at him confused. "Mateover?"

"Yes Ino is one of my lovers now."

Anko looked over at Ino with slightly hard eyes. Naruto smiled if he didn't no better he would say she looked jealous. He decided to tease her a little. "You could join them sensei you would be more then welcome." Anko looked over at him and blushed.

"Let's go and get our missions for the day so we can train." She turned and started to walk up the stairs.

They reached the Hokage's office and knocked. "Enter." said a young familiar voice.

They entered the room to see the Hokage sitting at his desk with their old sensei Iruka sitting next to him. "What can I do for team seven today?"

"We came to get our mission Hokage-sama." said Anko as she bowed.

"Hopefully something more fun old man I am tired of the cat and painting houses. We need something more challenging."

"Naruto show some respect to the Hokage." said Iruka.

The Hokage laughed "Ok. How about a C ranked out of the village sound good?"

"Yes please. I could use it."

"Hokage-sama they are not ready for a C ranked yet they are fresh from the academy."

"Iruka-san my team is more then ready for a C ranked mission. They are not the same kids you taught in the academy." Anko stared at the man as she said it.

Iruka looked her not believing that these three once considered the three weakest in the class could have changed that much. He stared at the three each in turn and noticed small changes but nothing that could show that they were changed other then appearance.

"Iruka I believe anko is right. They train hard and do more mission then even some of the seasoned chunin do."

Iruka nodded to the leader of the village. "Your mission is to escort this man back to wave. Tazuna-san you can come in now."

A man entered the room with a bottle in one hand and a bad in the other. He was about as tall if not a little taller then Anko. He had a beer belly that made it look like he was smuggling a keg in his shirt. He had grey hairy and a goatee. He was wearing a straw hat and a small pair of spectacles on the bridge of his nose. "These runts are going to protect me. They look like they could not protect a mouse from a cat. That boy there looks like he could not win a fight with his shadow."

Tazuna blinked and when he looked back the red head that was standing behind the blond boy had disappeared. He felt something around his neck. He turned to see that the red head was standing behind him and had her hands around his throat. "My master is very strong. Do not insult him again or I might have to hurt you. Trust me."

"Alexandra stop and come here." As if by command the red head, now known as Alexandra, let go of Tazuna and walked back to the blond and kneeled before him. He reached out and touch her cheek.

"No threatening the client ok."

"Sorry master."

He kissed her forehead and helped her up. By now Tazuna felt kind of weird about the show. 'Do they practice slavery in Konoha?' Shaking the thought from his mind he turned back to the leader of this village.

"We accept the mission." anko said.

"Good you are dismissed, but Naruto can you stay behind for a few minutes I would like to talk to you in private."

"Sure old man."

Anko turned to the team "we will meet at the North gate in an hour and a half."

They all nodded be for leaving the room. When they were all out the Hokage turned to Iruka and said, "Go take a brake Iruka come back in a half an hour and we will continue."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Iruka turned and walked out the room.

"So Naruto I noticed the change in Ino. What happened to her?"

"She decided she wants to be with me. So I gave her a gift."

"Ok. What did her father say to that?"

"He said nothing. He kicked her out. She is living with me and the girls has been for over a month."

"Well her father as petitioned to marry her off to the Uchiha."

"I can not let that happen. She is with me now and she is her own person. When her father kicked her out he gave up the right to give her to anyone and I will fight anyone I have to keep her."

"I understand. I denied it and told him the same. He was very angry." said the Hokage with a snicker.

"Thank you Ojj-san."

"How is you're…"

"I'll get you now old man." Said a boy who burst in with a shuriken in his hand.

The Hokage smiled. The boy went to throw the shuriken when he tripped. Naruto looked at the boy with his mouth agape. "Hey you. You tripped me."

"No you tripped on that long scarf. You shouldn't wear it or at least wrap it tighter."

He grabbed his scarf and wrapped it tighter. "I wear it the way my mother put it on me. Don't tell me what to do."

"It is great that she put it on you like that but you need to secure it or you could get it caught." As he said this he walked up and kneeled in front of the boy. He reached out and adjusted the scarf so it rapped around his neck and then around his waist. "There it should help ok."

The boy looked up at him "Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." He stuck his hand out and shuck the younger boy's hand.

"My name is konohamaru."

The boy looked kind of confused. "Why are you being nice to me is it cause I am the Hokage's grandson?"

Naruto looked back at the old man "He's your grandson?"

"Yes. He is my daughter's son." he said sadly.

Naruto looked at the little boy and smiled. The kid had lost his parents he knew that.

"Is that all you needed old man?"

"Yes you can go."

"Come on Konohamaru." They walked out of the room.

When they made it out of the tower he turned to the little boy "How about I train you?"

"Really?" he said with a smile.

"Yeah. I want to ask you some questions."

"Ok."

"How many friends do you have?"

"None."

"Do you have anyone you love some one you want to protect?"

"Other then the old man and the memories I have of my parents no."

"Ok for me to train you I want you to do three things ok."

"Anything."

"I want you to make three friends and to work on this with them." Naruto handed him a scroll. Konohamaru opened it and he smiled.

"You need to have it done when I get back ok. If you do that I will train all three of them too."

"Ok Boss will do." The boy then ran off towards the ninja academy cackling.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later

The three girls and Naruto sat at the gate and waited. "Their half an hour late. Where are they?"

"Were right here. Found the bastard at a bar drinking his weight in sake." Anko was walking up dragging the client behind her.

She reached them and looked them over. "Ready to go?"

"As ready as we will ever be."

"Lets go then. Team formation diamond. Naruto you in the center, Hinata in the back, Alexandra left, Ino right, and I will be in the front. Move out."

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****

Well this is chapter 10. I hope you like it. I got myself a new beta I might use two on this one story just as a back up. Thank you all for reading good night. If you want to be my beta I need a PM saying so with a email to send it to. This is my last chapter with out a beta.

Signed

THE EVILFROG


	11. mist sets and sparks fly

**I do not own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The team had been walking for over an hour. They stayed in the diamond formation and were talking amongst themselves.

"What's wave like Tazuna?" asked Ino.

"It's a beautiful place or was. It's surrounded by crystal clear ocean water. The town is small but its people are some of the best I have ever met."

"Sounds like a paradise on earth." said Hinata.

"Yes."

They kept talking as they walked on the path to wave. Naruto was talking to Hinata when he stopped talking and activated his Seikigan. Looking out of the corner of his eye's he see's a puddle. He looked left to Alexandra and nodded then disappeared.

Tazuna turned around to see Alexandra reaching down into a puddle. Confused as to what the red head was doing he watched. He arms disappeared into the puddle and as she brought them out he was shocked to see a man in each of her hands.

The men looked at the woman now holding them up in the air. They both started kicking trying to get out of this red heads hands. She turned and through them at a blue haired girl.

As they neared her they felt jolts to their bodies felling like needles hitting them. When they landed behind the girl they tried to get up but, nothing happened.

"Don't try to get up gentlemen. The lovely lady to my right has made that impossible so please sit back and tell me everything." said Naruto soundly like someone working at a spa.

The two men were flipped over by a purple haired woman in a trench coat. They stared over to the young man who must have been the one to tell them to talk. "We won't tell you nothing." said the man on the left.

"Ok then you asked for it." Anko stepped up and raised her right arm. Snakes came out her sleeves and bite the man on the left on his arm.

"You got about five minutes then you die." Anko said with a sadistic smile.

The man looked at her in the face and said "I don't believe you and even if I did I would not tell you."

As the seconds went by the man started to sweat. After about a minute he started to vomit. His teammate looked on in horror as his partner started to bleed out of his nose.

"Just tell them it is not worth it please brother."

"Never." he said as he started to cough up blood.

"Very brave man I commend you, but you got about one minute before you start to beg for death." said Naruto.

"Ok. I'll tell you everything just please keep him alive."

Naruto nodded to Ino. She walked up to the man and pulled out a syringe and injected him with a blue liquid. "There now talk."

The man started to talk telling them of everything. He told them out his job to kill the bridge builder, that a man name Gato had hired them, that he had other ninja working for him to, that the man had an arm of thugs and samurai, and that his favorite color was red.

Anko nodded then walked up to the two men and knocked them out. She grabbed the chain that was tying them together at the gauntlets on their hands and tied them to a tree.

She then looked over at Tazuna "You got some explaining to do."

Tazuna sat by a tree and told them everything. When he finished he looked at them

"Please we need your help you could save hundreds and earn the respect of our village."

Anko turned to her team "We got to decide if we are going to do this. If we do I got to send for reinforcements." Her team looked at one another and then nodded to Anko.

She pulled out a scroll and started writing. After about five minute she pulled out another scroll and channeled chakra into it. A bird popped out of the scroll and Anko tied the scroll to it. The bird flew off and Anko turned back to her team "and now we play the waiting game."

Naruto pulled out a pack of cards and said in a happy voice "Anyone up for some poker."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later they were in a heated game with just Anko, Naruto and Alexandra. Ino and Hinata had opted out after losing ten kunai each. Naruto looked at Anko and said "Care to make this hand interesting."

"What did you have in mind?"

"The losers have to do what the winner wants anything the winner wants no matter what."

Anko and Alexandra both snickered. Anko looked at her hand she had two pair Ace's with a Queen kicker. Alexandra looked down and frowned she had three kings. She knew she had this one. "Deal" they both said in unison.

"Ok ladies show me what you got."

Anko put down her hand and smiled. "Damn good hand Anko sensei."

Alexandra smiled then put down her hand "Your mine Master and you to Anko sensei."

"Dam it looks like you got me beat Alexandra unless…" Naruto then showed his hand it was a royal flush all red hearts.

Alexandra and Anko were slack jawed. Alexandra was the first to recover. "I am yours master do what you like." she smile seductively.

Anko was still slack jawed. "Well blonde you win. What do you want?"

"Alexandra all I want is a kiss from you." She walked over to him swaying her hips more then she had to. She leaned over and kissed Naruto passionately. She made a show of it by falling in to his lap and wrapping her arms around him.

Tazuna was in shock that this boy had a woman much older him basically mouth raping him in front of his sensei and client not to mention other girls that seemed to be with him.

Alexandra pulled back from him. "That was tasted." She leaned into him to go for another when he said, "I need to get my something special from Anko now."

She pouted. "Ok master but, I want more later." Naruto nodded to her.

"Anko please follow me I got something special for you."

At this Anko looked nervous but, got up and followed him. "If the team comes tell them I had to have a private talk with Naruto ok."

The team nodded but, the girls looked furious. Naruto turned and stared at them "Do not fret I will keep my promise."

The girl smiled at that and started talking amongst themselves. Tazuna was wondering what this promise was but, was wondering more about what the boy was going to do with his teacher. He started having images of what the two could be doing and started to giggle with some blood flowing out of his nose.

Naruto walked deep into the woods with Anko following right behind him. When he felt they were far enough away he turned to her. She looked at him a little nervous "So what do I have to do."

Naruto smiled. "Show it to me."

Anko looked at him and went to the hem of her shirt and began to pull it up. She got to her navel and Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Not that the other it."

Anko then grabbed the top of her skirt and started to slide out of it. Naruto grabbed her hand again and shook his head.

"Show me your curse seal."

Anko looked shocked "How do you know about the seal?"

"Sometimes when we are sparing and you use to much chakra I see you grab your left shoulder. Once you grab it a look of pain crosses your face then you get a burst of black purple chakra from no where."

Anko stared up into his blue eyes. "Do you know how I got it?"

"No. I do not care where you got it. It looks to be causing you pain and it hurts me to see you in pain."

She took off her trench coat and slide the left side of her shirt sleeve down. "It was given to me by my old sensei Orochimaru. I was his apprentice and I guess you could say he was my hero. He took me in after my family died he was like a father. I went with him every where and did everything I could to be the best for him." She began to cry lightly.

"I am going to look over it ok so stand still but, keep talking."

She nodded and continued. "We went on a mission together to Ocean country just us together. It was great we laughed and trained. When we got there he told me that we were going to one of his bases to see some researcher that a friend of his was doing. We got on a boat and went out to this island right off the coast. We walked till we found this weird snake like mouth and we walked inside."

She shivered and Naruto looked at her in the eyes. "Go ahead." Then he went back to touching and poking the seal.

"When we got to a door he knocked. A man came to the door and let us in. When we walked in I looked around and saw these tubs with people in them. He started talking to the man who let us in and I just walked around and looked at these people. It was the most horrible thing I have ever seen they looked like they were being change in to fish. I stared at them each in turn and when I came to the last one I actually vomited. In it was a girl of maybe two or three and as I stared at her she opened her eyes. They looked like she was in real pain so I grabbed a wrench of a work table and ran at it ready to break it open when I was grabbed and taken off to another room. When we got there I looked to see who grabbed me and it was my own sensei. He looked down at me as I tried to ask him why he was doing this. He said 'To be the strongest' then his neck extended and he bite me I screamed then passed out. When I awoke I crawled from the room and ran back to Konoha."

Naruto looked at her and tear went down his cheek "I understand betrayal." He then smiled at her.

"You know what I am, don't you." She nodded.

"I understand your pain more then anyone could. I have seen you walking around the village and being talked bad about. I have heard the names they call you and seen the things they throw at you. You are not alone Anko sensei I am no we are very much the same."

She looked at this boy someone that was a little more then half her age and cried.

After a good three minute they pulled away from each other. "I can remove the mark."

Anko was ecstatic. "How?"

"Do not worry of the how just do you want it off?"

"Yes. Please do it."

Naruto put his right hand on the seal and said "This is going to hurt. Just don't pull away."

Anko nodded. Naruto started channeling some of his chakra in to the seal then after a few seconds started channeling his tail chakra in to it. Anko felt a tingling feeling at first then it started to burn. She hissed in pain and clenched her teeth. After about a minute Naruto pulled his hand away. He fell to his knees next to her and panted. She was worried so she bent down to see if he was ok. He turned his head looked up at her and smiled. "That hurt like a bitch."

Anko laughed. "Yes it did. So is it gone?"

Naruto raised his right hand and showed her his palm. On it was her curse seal mark.

"Does that mean you have it now?" she said worried that she had just cursed her student.

"No I just got the mark. I killed it's influence with in the first two minutes the last minute was to remove it so you would never have to see it ever day of your life and remember your pain."

Anko was stunned that Naruto had thought that much as to worry about her remembering it. She got down on her knees and grabbed him by his collar. "Are you mad at me Anko sensei?"

"No." Then she pulled him into a passionately strong tongue wrestling kiss. Naruto's eyes were wide and he was a little confused but, after a minute he started getting into. After a few minutes they pulled away from each other.

"Got any other cursed marks for me to remove." He smiled.

She looked at him and smiled. She then hit him on the head. "Baka."

She got up and put her trench coat on "We got to go back."

Naruto got up and started walking back to the group with Anko right behind him. As the neared the road Naruto looked up to see that the other team had made it. He looked closer to see who the team consisted of when he notice that one of the new people was on their back with Alexandra stepping on him.

He walked up when he noticed what team it was. It was Kurenai's team and at seeing that Naruto cursed.

"Let him up please Alexandra." She bent down and looked ready to hurt him bad.

"ALEXANDRA NOW." She went rigged and stepped off him.

Sasuke got up off the ground and walked towards Alexandra. He raised his hand and brought it down to smack her. He was almost there when his stopped mere inches from her face. He looked back to see a very angry Naruto standing there holding his wrist with his doujutsu blaring. "If you ever and I mean ever raise your hand to strike any woman and I find out I will take this hand. If I were you I would beg me not to let her have you cause there would be nothing left."

Sasuke pulled his hand back. "Do not touch me dobe." He raised his hand back and smacked Naruto.

"Stop."

"Beg for it dobe and I will."

"Not you idiot. I was talking to them."

Sasuke turned around to see Alexandra with a kunai ready to stab him, Ino with her sickles going for his neck, Hinata with her 'pointy gloves' on ready to hit his heart and Anko's snakes a inch in front of his face. "He just saved your life."

"Please master let me kill him." Alexandra begged.

"No it is ok but, that is the only time you are ever aloud to hit me again. Got it?"

Sasuke was shaking but, turned to look at him "Whatever."

Naruto turned back to the girls and smiled. They came up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek sasuke hit all but Anko. Anko turn to Kurenai "lets go everyone pair up Naruto you in the middle. Sasuke pair with shino and go to the right."

Sasuke was leaning towards Alexandra but, turned and walked to kiba. Anko stayed up front with Kurenai, Ino and Hinata went to the left, Alexandra stayed to the back, and Naruto stayed next to Tazuna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3 hours later**

They came to what seem to be the ocean and sat there. "So when will our ride get here?" said Ino.

"There." Tazuna pointed out on the water and out from the mist came a small dingy.

"That will not care us all." Shino said in his drawl voice.

As the boat made it to shore Naruto looked around at everyone. "Everyone in the boat but, me and Alexandra."

"Why? How are you going to get there Naruto-kun?" asked a worried Hinata.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Were going to walk there."

"That is impossible there is no way to walk there. Our village is on an island and it would take to long to get another boat here with out getting caught by one of Gato's boats." said the boat man.

Naruto put on his foxy grin. "Trust me we will get. Just cast-off."

The man cast-off and started to row. As they made there way from the shore they saw Naruto take a running start and jump. He was flying towards the side of the boat when they heard "CANNON BALL".

Everyone put turned their heads and raised there hands to block the inevitable spray of water but, it never came. They looked over to see Naruto standing next to the boat with a huge shit eating grin on his face. "Got yea."

The girls stared to laugh that's when Alexandra walked up to him. "That was not funny Naruto-kun" said Ino and Hinata at the same time pouting.

That's when they realized that he was walking next to them, when they were on a boat, in the ocean. They all looked over the edge to see him walking on water. Kiba looked at him "what are you?"

"A ninja of the leaf of course." he said smiling.

"How are you doing that?" asked Sasuke with a power hungry look in his eyes.

"Chakra on the feet of course." he said smiling.

"If a dobe like you can do it then a prodigy like me can do it no sweat." Sasuke then jumped out of the boat and right under water.

Naruto started cracking up. He looked down at the sputtering form of sasuke "Never try something you have never practiced cause you could end up all wet."

When they got to the shore sasuke looked at Naruto "Teach to walk on water."

"Why should I?"

"Cause I need it to become strong."

"No that's ok you can learn on your own."

Sasuke started to bitch about wanting to learn now but, Naruto just shrugged him off. Anko hopped out of the boat and gave her thanks to the boat man. "Ok same pairing and same positions except Naruto out front."

They got into their positions and started down the road.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Half an hour later **

While walking down the dirt road making small talk among themselves Naruto turned to a bush and threw a kunai at it. Walking up to the bush Naruto pushed aside some branches and looked down. Naruto jump back and screamed "Holy crap."

Hinata looked at him confused and walked up to the bush. She pulled the branches aside and squealed "So cute." She bent down and picked up something. She turned around and in her arms was a small white turtle. The girls started screaming how cute it was while Naruto backed away from it.

After a few minutes of crazy turtle hugging time they started back down the road. As they were passing a lake a mist started rolling in. Naruto started feeling like he was being watched. "Hinata see if you can see anyone near by."

Activating her bloodline she looked around trying to spot any chakra signatures. Looking behind she saw one and it was moving. It suddenly stopped and one of the arms on the person flung out. "Everyone down."

Everyone dropped but Naruto who just stood there. He bent down at the knee and reached out his hand. Out of no ware a huge sword appeared in Naruto's hand. He started spinning it in his hand and flung it off to the left. There was a loud 'thunk' and scream. Everyone turned to the sound of scream and the mist cleared. There stuck to a tree by the giant sword was the other brother that attacked them.

Everyone turned to look at Naruto and he shrugged. "It's not like I meant to kill him."

"Wow. Not bad for a boy." said a gruff voice out of the mist.

"Your right he seems to know how to defend himself." another more even voice.

A man stepped out of the mist to the sword and pulled it out of the body. He turned and looked at the boy now standing who had caught his sword and killed one of the demon brothers. He look to his left to his fellow swordsmen and smiled "I want the little guy."

Naruto looked at him and screamed at him "I am not LITTLE."

Anko looked at the two men and smiled. "If it isn't Zabuza demon of the mist and Kagrin spark of the Flame. Two of the legendary mist swordsmen."

"Mitarashi Anko snake mistress and Kurenai Genjutsu mistress of Konoha. What a surprise this is Zabuza." said the now known Kagrin.

"Yes it is."

Kurenai turned to her team and said "Watch and protect Tazuna."

Sasuke stepped forward and pulled a kunai. He throw it at Kagrin as hard as he could. It whizzed through the air going straight for Kagrin's face. Everyone looked back as he through his head back as the kunai made contacted.

Sasuke laughed "Some legendary swordsmen he is."

There was a laugh and everyone watched as Kagrin bent his head back. There in his mouth was the kunai caught in his teeth. He spit it in to his hand and threw it back at sasuke. It was so fast sasuke did not see it and closed his eyes waiting to die. When he opened them the kunai was an inch from his left eye. He looked past the kunai to see a hand and then up the hand to see that it belonged to Naruto.

Naruto handed back the kunai to sasuke and smiled. "Next time you do something that stupid I will not save you."

"I do not need you to save me dobe. I could have caught it myself."

Zabuza looked at his partner and then at Anko and Kurenai "Is he not grateful to be alive? If I was him I would be on my knees thanking him for that."

Naruto answered before them "He's a prick who thinks no one can beat him."

Zabuza laughed "I like you kid. Now why don't you give us the old man and then I won't have to kill a kid I actually like."

"Sorry to say that I can not do that Zabuza. Got to finish my mission. You know how it is."

"I understand but, I am going to have to kill you all I hope you understand."

Naruto nodded. Kurenai looked back at her team again "protect him all three of you. That's an order sasuke."

Naruto looked at them and looked over to Ino "Stay with them please." Ino nodded and took out her sickles an stood behind Tazuna.

Naruto turned back to the two men in front of him. "Ok boys looks like we are going to get it on. Me and Hinata will fight misty while Anko and Alexandra fight sparks. Kurenai you are back up attack if you get a chance. That sound good?"

He looked at them all in turn and they all nodded. They split into their pairs and stood in front of there combatant. They stared at each other then the battle began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well guys I hope you liked it. Any question I am here to answer. Folks also if you got a problem with the grammar or spelling then offer to become my beta. I am still looking for one and I need one bad other then that Thanks for all the reviews. Next chapter should be up in about four days.**

**Signed **

**THE EVILFROG**


	12. Fight and love

**I do not own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata stood staring at their opponent waiting for the right time to strike. They stood near each other without being right next to one another.

Zabuza stared at the two as they stared back. Then he threw his sword into the air and started going through hand signs. As he reached the last one he said, "Hidden mist jutsu."

A thick mist started to form around him the spread out. After a few seconds he disappeared into the mist.

"Hinata."

"Hai," she said, then activated her doujutsu and looked around trying to find a chakra signature other than theirs around. Looking around she could not see one then out of the corner of her eye she saw something move. Turning around she saw it moving towards Tazuna and her fellow genin.

"Over there!" she cried out. pointing towards Tazuna.

"Its over!" Zabuza roared as he appeared behind Tazuna swinging his sword side ways ready to take out everyone in a seven-foot radius.

Right before the sword was about to hit Tazuna a clang was heard. Zabuza looked down to see the blond brat standing there holding a sword blocking his own. Anger overtook Zabuza at seeing a mere boy block his strike. He punched the boy in the face, and on contact, he turned into smoke. "Shadow clone…"

There was a splashing sound. Looking down he saw a sword sticking out of his chest. Naruto looked to see water coming out at where his sword had entered. He pulled it out his sword and the water clone turned into a puddle. He turned his head to see Zabuza behind him.

Naruto kicked out, knocking Zabuza away towards the lake. He turned and raced towards him.

"Your pretty good kid." Zabuza said. He walked out onto the lake and looked back to Naruto.

Naruto walked over and out on to the water. Taking up his stance of fox's claw he held his sword in his right hand upside down with his left held flat against the side of the blade. His legs were apart in a horse stance with his right just a little ahead of his left.

Zabuza looked at the kid and laughed. "Are you about to let one go kid? Because that's what it looks like to me!"

Naruto just smiled. He raised his left hand off the blade and gave Zabuza the one finger salute. Zabuza's smile disappeared and growled "Funny."

Zabuza got into his stance and closed his eyes. The mist started to come around again.

Naruto looked at him and said "No, that just won't do."

He started going through seals and when he finished he looked up and shouted. "Great Breakthrough!". A large gale-force gust came out of nowhere and started to blow away the mist.

Zabuza looked pissed and had a frustrated look on his face. He stared over at the boy he was facing off against and looked into his eyes. He noticed how blue they were then they changed. They turned into two different colors one red and the other white. He stared at them and then blinked and the boy was gone. That's when all hell broke loose for Zabuza.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Anko and Alexandra**

The pair of jounin stood off to the left of the other fight. They were staring down their opponent watching as he brought out his swords. It was two long tiger hook swords. Both were about four feet long with semi-circle knuckle guards that had spikes on the outside. They were solid red with black and purple flames going up both sides.

They looked from the swords to their wielder. He was a short man maybe about five feet three inches with small legs and a long body. He had long orange hair with red streaks in the back and had on black goggles so you could not see his eyes. All that he wore were black baggy pants, red sandals, and black gauntlets showing off his muscle-bound chest and horrible burn scares that riddled his chest and arms.

"I get to fight these lovely ladies! I am so lucky!" he smiled at them showing blackened teeth.

Alexandra and Anko looked at one another then smiled. "It is your lucky day Kagrin. You get to die at the hands of beautiful women. What more can you ask for?" asked Anko.

Anko stood in front of Alexandra and got into her fighting stance. Kagrin looked at the two then put both his swords in an X form in front of him. Both of his swords burst into flames. He brought them down and screamed "Red X!" A flaming X came flying at the two. Anko dove out of the way while Alexandra just smiled and looked at Kagrin. She raised her left hand and the X hit it. Kagrin laughed, thinking he had hit her full on and that he only had to worry about Anko now.

The dust settled and Kagrin saw to his amazement that the red head was still there, with her hand still out without a burn on it. He looked around for signs of a jutsu that was used to stop the attack or that she might have moved then moved back but there was nothing to show it.

"That was interesting," said Kagrin in his usual calm voice.

Alexandra smiled and reached into her back pocket. Kagrin looked on wonder what she was reaching for when she pulled out a pair of scarlet gloves and put them on. He looked as she flexed her hand and then with out warning claws shot out of the knuckles of them.

As he was watching Alexandra, Anko was sneaking up behind him. When she was right behind him she took out a kunai and was about to stab him in the back when she felt heat on her back. She jumped to the left trying to avoid being hit. It hit Kagrin and he burst in to flames. When she looked over to see who had shot the fireball she saw Kagrin standing there.

"Come on Anko. Did you really think it would be that easy?"

Anko looked at him then smiled, "Yes and it was!"

Kagrin was confused. Looking around he saw nothing out of the normal. He then felt a stabbing pain looking to his right he saw Alexandra standing there with one of her claws stuck in his side. He pulled his hand back and hit her in the face. He looked at the wound and assessed the damage. Kagrin frowned noticing that he would need medical help soon but it could wait for a little while.

Alexandra stood up and wiped the blood off her chin. "You're lucky my master is not here or he would kill you for striking me" she said to the flame ninja.

Kagrin had had enough of these two. He took his two swords and started to spin them in front of him. He spun them so fast a light gust was coming off them. Kagrin smiled then shouted, "Dance of the fire and flame." Two jets of fire shot out of each sword in a cylindrical shape.

Kagrin started to laugh as he moved the flaming columns in different direction trying to hit them. He aimed at Anko and she jumped away onto a tree. He aimed for the tree and she jumped away again. The tree was turned to ash. Anko kept jumping around but could not seem to get away from Kagrin's flame of death.

She was jumping from another fried ending when she slipped. She rolled on the ground till she hit a tree. She looked up dazed to see the flames coming right for her. She held up her arms to block as much of it as she could and closed her eyes. After a few seconds of nothing she opened them to see a figure standing in front of her.

Alexandra stood in the line of fire, literally. Anko watched, as Alexandra stood there with fire hot enough to turn a tree instantly into ash hit her and did nothing. Alexandra started to walk towards Kagrin with the fire still hitting her. As she got closer you could see the sweat and worry on Kagrin's face.

"What the hell are you lady?" he screamed.

She looked at him and said just loud enough for him to hear "A Demon."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back with Naruto and Hinata**

Zabuza looked around for his two opponents and saw nothing. "Where are they?"

While looking over his shoulder he heard someone say in his ear "Zabuza I see you, but can you see me?"

He whirled around sword posed to strike and saw no one. "Where are you boy? Come out and fight me like a man."

"But Zabuza I am right in front of you." Turning his head he saw his male opponent standing before him. As he watched him he dissolved before his eyes into the wind.

"Genjutsu" he put his hands together making the ram sign and forced chakra into it. He looked around and saw nothing still. "What the hell?"

As he finished his second look around he felt a stabbing in his left arm then one in his right.

He looked to see what happened when he felt more then he dropped his sword in to the water. Looking to where he felt the pain he saw a purple mark and next to it another. He realized then that he could not move his arms.

Naruto looked at the swordsman and decided to cancel his technique.

Zabuza looked up to see his opponent carrying his female partner. "What did you do to me?" Bellowed the man.

Naruto looked at him and smiled. "My beautiful companion here shut down your chakra points making it impossible for you to use your arms for a while. So give up ok and maybe we can come to a truce."

Zabuza stared at the boy like he grew a second head. "There are no truces in fighting boy! It's not until your opponent is dead that a fight is over!"

"That's a little too serious for me but if you insist." Naruto walked to the land and put Hinata down.

"I'll go help the others and tell Kurenai- sensei to do the same." Hinata was about to walk off when she felt a hand on her waist. Turning around she came face to face with her beloved.

He smiled and dropped his head down and kissed ever so softly. Hinata fell into it but, a few seconds later they pulled away and Hinata walked off.

"You know boy loving someone will only lead to pain," said the swordsman with the useless arms.

"I am not worried she can take care of herself and I will be there to protect her."

"Yes but, will you always be there?" said the limp-armed shinobi.

"I have faith that she will be fine. So lets finish this shall we?"

Naruto ran towards him and punched him in the stomach knocking him back. Zabuza slid on the water but did not go down. He ran at him again but this time was blocked by a kick.

The taijutsu battle raged on but, was completely one sided.

Naruto roundhouse kicked Zabuza knocking him into a tree where he slid down to the roots. "I'll end you now with the honor that a swordsman deserves."

Naruto unsheathed his sword and posed it to strike. He flew towards the soon to be ex- swordsman when out of no where a needle hit his target in the neck. Naruto felt confused then looked at his sword then at Zabuza. Then next to the man a hunter-nin appeared.

"Thank you for weakening him. I will take care of him now," said the hunter-nin.

"Hold on a second." Naruto walked over to Zabuza and touched his neck. Naruto looked up at the hunter-nin and said "May I have a word with you?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Anko and Alexandra**

Kagrin froze when he heard what she said. He looked at her with a shocked expression as she stood in front of him with a smile on her face and not a burn on her body.

Alexandra stood in front of him and stretched out her gloved hand. She pulled it back and when it was cocked to it's greatest potential it went ablaze. She swung it and struck him in the face making him fly off of the ground and rocket towards the water. When Alexandra heard a splash she looked back to Anko and smiled, "Are you ok?"

Anko nodded, wiping some sweat off of her forehead.

"Good. I am sure master would be mad if he found out one of his was hurt or worse."

"One of his?" Anko said confused.

"I will explain later Anko but, first I need to see if he is still alive." Anko nodded and stood up.

Alexandra walked over to the water and saw him floating along face down. Hinata walked up to her and smiled. "Naruto-kun is finishing Zabuza and it seems you beat the fireman."

Alexandra nodded and walked out on to the water and picked up Kagrin's floating body.

When she flipped him over she noticed that his face was burnt badly and that his head was facing the wrong direction. She looked a little closer and then looked up at the others "You might want to stand back."

As she said this, the body exploded into flame. Hinata looked on in horror at what she had seen but Anko walked up and pointed out on the water. Out of the smoke walked Alexandra without a mark on her.

Alexandra walked up to them all smiles "So where is master?"

Hinata looked at her and said "Finishing Zabuza. Should we wait for him?"

Anko looked over at the women and her two female students and said "No. One of you stay. Hinata you stay and bring him to the house. The rest of us will head to Tazuna's house."

Sasuke looked at Anko opened his mouth and said "I do not listen to you bitch I am better then getting orders from you slut!"

Hinata and Ino paled at what Sasuke said to their sensei. Anko looked at him a smiled "I wonder if there's a difference between an Uchiha's balls in my hand after they are cut off from any other mans other than the fact that they're smaller?"

At that Alexander laughed and so did everyone else even Shino could be seen with his shoulders shaking a little.

Sasuke took out a kunai and charged at Anko. He was about to stab her when a fist came out of nowhere and smashed right in his face. He flipped end over end until a tree stopped him in mid flight. When he looked up to see whose fist it was he saw that it belonged to Anko.

He got up to charge again when Kurenai stopped him and said "If you do it again I will put you in a Genjutsu until we get back to Konoha and then press charges of you attacking a superior officer in a combat situation, which in Konoha is punishable by death or at least the sealing of chakra."

Sasuke wrenched his hand out of his sensei's hand and started to walk down the road. Hinata walked up to Tazuna before they left and asked for directions to his house.

After she got the instructions to get to the house she walked over to see if Naruto was done. When she got there she saw him talking to a hunter-nin. She sat down by a tree on the shore and waited.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto and hunter-nin**

"I really must be going I have to get rid of the body and bring the head back to mist." said the hunter-nin.

"Ok the I'll cut the head off then you get rid of the body." Naruto said.

The hunter-nin looked at him with what he thought must be a questioning look.

"Just talk to me a little hunter-chan he will still be dead when we get back."

At those words the hunter-nin jumped back and grabbed Zabuza and disappeared. Naruto looked back to Hinata and said, "Wait here for me ok." He then blew her a kiss, laughed and jumped into the forest after them.

After about five minutes of full-blown running the hunter-nin stopped and pulled the needle from her leader's neck. As she did this she heard a twig snap looking up she saw the boy from earlier standing in front of her with a half of a stick in each hand.

"I just wanted to talk. Please do not run or fight me I just want to talk to you."

The hunter-nin looked at him for a moment to see if any of his body language showed that he might have been lying. After a minute of staring at him she placed her leaders body on a tree branch then turned back to the multi-hair colored ninja. "What is it you want to talk about leaf-san?" she said trying to sound like a boy as much as possible.

Naruto smiled at the hunter and said "I just wanted to ask a few questions, make you a offer, and ask to see a pretty girls face."

At this the hunter stiffened and turned full towards him. "How do you know?"

Naruto gave his foxy smile then disappeared. The now newly established girl looked around from him and saw nothing. She then felt something; a hand going around her waist. At this she turned and was face to face with the boy to the point of touching noses if it were not for her mask.

"I will not hurt you hunter-chan. I just wanted to be a little closer." He let her go and took a step back.

She felt lost when he removed his hand. It was like she felt emptier without it. She put a hand where his just was and then spoke "What do you want to ask Leaf-san?"

"First off my name is Naruto. The questions are just some things I like to know about you your leader and the man you work for but first, could you remove your mask?"

She looked at him for a minute then reached up and pulled off her mask. When the mask cleared her face he gasped. She was beautiful. She had long brown hair, creamy white skin, a face that would bring any man to their knees but, what really struck him where her eye's they were just like Kami's they held the sadness and hurt that he knew all to well.

He walked up to her and reached his hand out to touch her. She backed up from him worried what he might do with the hand. Naruto looked into her eyes and let his mask slip from his eyes. The girl saw the look in his eyes and gasped. They were like hers but showed more pain and hurt then even she thought was possible for a human to hold and still be alive.

Naruto walked to her again but, this time she did not move. He put his hand on her cheek and stroked it while looking into her eyes. "What is your name?"

She felt so warm when he touched her more then she ever had in her life. "It's Haku Naruto-san."

"What a beautiful name. Haku, are you and your leader working for Gato?"

She was in rapture with his touch it was intoxicating. She had never felt such delight or joy from something so simple as a touch. "Yes. We are Naruto-kun."

'Did she just call me Naruto-kun?'

Haku stiffened at that 'Did I call him Naruto-kun?'

Haku backed away thinking that he had done something to make her so compliant. She looked at him with a look of betrayal and hurt.

Naruto looked at her and saw the look and said, "I did nothing I swear. I will back up and not touch you again. If it will make you feel better you can bind my hands behind make back."

Naruto turned around and put his hands together behind his back. Haku walked up to him and tied his hands together with some wire. Naruto turned back around and faced the Kunoichi. "Why are you working for Gato? What do you get out of it?"

Haku looked at him and said in an emotionless voice " I work for him because my master wants to and I get nothing out of it but to serve him."

Naruto looked over at the still incapacitated Zabuza. "What are you to him and why do you serve him?"

"I am his tool, a weapon for his use and I serve him because he wanted me." Haku stared at him and saw the twinge of pain in his eyes when she said 'wanted me'.

"How long have you served him? What happened to make you go to him?" Naruto asked sadly.

Haku looked at him wondering why he wanted to know but decide to answer his questions.

"I was once a happy little girl with a family. A mother and a father who loved me and took care of me. We lived in a small village in mist country. It was a poor village but it was a happy one. I remember playing in the snow in the winters with my mother. One day as I was playing by myself on the side of the house I did something that I never knew I could do. As I was doing it my mother came around the corner doing it she ran to me and smacked my hand telling me to never do it again no matter what. I told my mother that I never would again little did I know my father saw me and left out to the village."

Naruto noticed a small smile on her face as she talked to him about her family life when she was younger. Her face then turned to one of emotionless staring.

"I went out for a walk that night just around the village like I did sometimes. When I returned home I saw the house on fire. I ran to the door screaming for my mother and father to see if they were out. That is when I heard it… Screaming and grunting. When I heard the screaming I knew it was from my mother so I ran to the back of the house. There I saw my father and other men from the village and even some women standing around something that sounded like my mother screaming. I walked up to the crowd and saw what was happening to her. She was being raped by a man right there while people around her people that I knew for years as sweet and nice watched and laughed. When the man was done he got off her and my father stepped forth. I thought he was going to hurt the man who did that but, all he did was say 'Good job'."

Naruto looked at her saddened by what had happened to her. He didn't say anything because he knew the story only goes down from there.

"My father walked to my mother's raped, beaten, and bloody body. He looked down on her and kneeled by her head. He picked it up and pulled something out of his pocket and flicked it open. It was his favorite knife. He put it to her neck and drew it to the other side. He then picked her up as she bled and threw her into the burning house. The last thing I heard him say to my mother was 'Die you bloodline whore.' He then turned to me, knife in hand, and blood covering his shirt and running down his knife and hand. He walked to me and brought his knife up and cut my arm."

At that she lifted her sleeve on her right arm and showed him a scar on it that went from the end of her wrist to her inner elbow. He looked at it and saw how jagged and crooked it was.

"I tried to run from him but I ran into the villagers behind me they started beating me and hurting me. After what seemed like hours they stopped and parted to let my father through. I looked at him and saw my death but I could not move from the spot where I fell. I reached out for him and asked him 'Why?'. He said that I was a bloodline whore like my mother and that people with bloodlines where evil and needed to die. He raised the knife and cut me again."

She reached for the collar of her battle kimono and pulled it down. Naruto looked and blushed. He turned back to see what was there. He saw her cream colored skin of her shoulder and looked down further to see an 'X' shaped scar over her heart. He looked down a little lower and saw that her breasts were wrapped tightly to give the appearance of small to no breasts when in fact Naruto thought that they were probably a C cup. He looked back up to the scar then up to her eyes.

"He told me he would carve my heart out then burn me with my slut of a mother. I was scared and frightened but was waiting to die. As he got closer something felt weird inside me. I felt like there was a cold line running down my back and neck and it started to snow. I looked up at my father with his evil glint and pulled the string thinking that it was death calling. What happened next was shocking. I closed my eye's then heard screaming and when I opened them up again everyone was dead and the house was no longer on fire. I stood up to the best of my ability and surveyed the area. It was snowing heavy and the wind was blowing hard. I looked down to see my father dead before me with a look of pure horror on his face. I left that place and moved from village to village around Mist, stealing to survive."

Naruto looked at her. He knew how it felt, stealing just to live for a few more moments.

"I was sitting on a bridge about a year after that and was thinking about jumping over the edge to end it all when a man, no, a demon walked up to me. He talk to me like I was normal asked me questions and I told him my story. He was asked for me to show him what I could do and I did thinking that it could not get worse. He told me that he would like me to come with him that he would have me with him and he would teach me. I thought about it for a few minutes and then agreed. He took me in this man known as a demon and killer and treated me like I was a living tool and I was happy. We traveled through mist and the areas around it training, taking jobs, and fighting. I have served Zabuza-sama since I was six years old. I have traveled with my demon master through misty lands and more for almost nine years."

At that Naruto smiled at that. "I understand you better then anyone could Haku."

Haku looked at him like he was crazy. How could this mere boy know her kind of pain? She then remembered something that he had said earlier. "What is the proposal you were talking about earlier?"

Naruto smiled and looked her in the eyes. "Why don't you, your master and his friend join the leaf. We could use people like you. With your bloodline you would welcome with open arms. My village loves them you would have the pick of the guys and would be treated like a queen."

Haku looked at him in disbelief. "They like bloodlines no matter what they are. Zabuza could become a sensei there and his friend too," said Naruto as loud as he could.

Haku thought about it and decided to talk about it with her master. "If you give me sometime to talk about it with Zabuza -sama I can give you a answer in a few days."

"That is fine Haku-chan. Meet me in five days in the forest behind Tazuna's house with your choice." He turned and started to walk away but, stopped and looked back at her and said, "Oh, and wear something that a beautiful lady like yourself should, please." He then disappeared leaving a still dead to the world Zabuza and a red face slack jawed Haku.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back with Hinata**

After twenty minutes of waiting Hinata started to worry about her Naruto. She started to pace back and forth from the tree to the water. She was about to go out and find him when she felt two arms wrap around her. She looked down to see tanned arms and white gloves. She leaned in and looked over her shoulder to stare into to his equally pupil less eyes and smiled. He spun her around and told her with a huge grin on his face " Come with me. I have something for you."

She looked at him wondering what it could be. She followed him hand in hand it to the forest for what seemed like forever the stopped.

He pulled her in front of him and pushed. She went through the tree line and looked around in awe. There before her was a sea of flowers covered in a light mist. It was breath taking one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. She walked out in to the middle of the multi-colored sea of vegetation and turned to see where Naruto was.

He stood back and watched as the first person he ever loved walked out into the ocean of color. He smiled, knowing she would love it. He watched as she turned around to meet his gaze and beckoned him over.

He walked out and met her in the middle of the rainbow lake. She grabbed his hands and started to spin with him. After a few times around they fell on to the bed of soft colors laughing and smiling.

Naruto rolled over till he was lying right next to her. He turned his head and looked into her pale lavender eyes and said something he had never said before to anyone "I love you."

Hinata felt so happy! Finally after all this time he had said it! She had been worried cause he never seemed to say it to her. She smiled at him and rolled over to lie on him facing him. "I love you too."

They kissed one another and after a moment they pulled apart. "You are the first person I have ever said that to Hinata. I wanted to bring you here to make you remember it for all time."

She smiled at him and said "You could have said it any where and I'd remember it forever. The place does not matter it is the saying of it that does."

He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her back. He looked into her eyes and said "I plan to take Ino and Alexandra here to tell them as well but, I wanted you to be first and to know that I loved you first."

She smiled bigger then she thought her face should be able to. She put her hand on his cheek and stroked the dark scar like whiskers and he began to purr. "Naruto my love can you do me a favor?"

"Anything my love say it," he said with his eyes closed and a content look on his face.

"Make love to me," she said in a loving voice.

At that his eyes shot open and looked at her trying to see if she was joking. She stared into his eyes and nodded. She lifted off her fishnet shirt and started to stroke his cheek.

"Naruto I want this. I want to show you my love. Please Naruto-kun make me yours. I am of mind and soul, now make me of body." She begged him.

He reached out with his hand and brushed her cheek. "Are you sure you want this?"

"More then almost anything. Please… I want this."

He brushed her cheek again and looked in her eye's "Ok Hinata for you."

As Naruto started to take off his clothes he did not remove his shirt. Hinata walked up behind him and pressed herself against him. "Take it off Naruto-kun I do not care it's a part of you and I love you."

He turned to look at her and smiled he then pulled up his shirt and threw it on the pile of other clothing. He turned back to her then wrapped his arms around her leaned in and kiss her. They then fell onto the ground holding one another to begin their afternoon of love.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Hours later at Tazuna's**

Anko sat at the table wondering where the other two were. It had been close to three hours since they got to the house and it was nearing nightfall and the two still had not gotten back. She was ready to go look for them when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to it and swung it open. Standing there were Naruto and Hinata, looking like they just woke up.

"Where were you two?" asked Anko knowing what they must have been off doing.

At the question they both blushed and looked down at the ground. Anko walked up to Hinata and bent down to whisper in her ear "So how was he?"

Hinata turned as red as a apple then looked right up into Anko's eyes and said in the most courageous voice she could " I never knew they could be so big and a guy could be that flexible and long lasting."

At that Anko looked at Naruto, then looked down to stare at the zipper of his pants. Naruto covered it with his hands and blushed.

Anko pried her eyes off her student's zipper and stared back at the two blushing teens. "Our rooms are at the top of the stairs boys on the right girls on the left. We start training tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp."

The two looked at Anko and walked up the stairs separating at the top after a quick kiss into their own rooms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hinata**

Hinata walked into the room with her eyes closed and humming in satisfaction. She closed the door behind her and spun around laughing.

"Sounds like you to did more then walk."

Turning around she saw that she was not alone in the room. Around her were all the other girls. She looked at Anko wondering how she was here when she saw her down stairs. She was about to ask when Anko said "_Shadow clone_."

Hinata nodded and then blushed. Alexander looked at her and smiled "So tell us. How was it?"

Hinata was worried that maybe she should not say anything. She looked up to Kurenai, whom she thought of as a mother. She looked kind of upset and looked like she was going to go scream at someone so Hinata decided to share.

"It was all I ever wanted. I got to show Naruto my love in full." Hinata said with a smile.

"So he made you do it. He forced you to have sex with him Hinata." said a pissed off and paranoid Kurenai. She stomped to the door and threw it open crossing to the boys' room and throwing it open.

"No I wanted to do it!" exclaimed a worried Hinata.

She looked around the room and could not find him. She looked at her team and asked in an evil voice "Where is he?"

They all pointed at the bathroom door in the corner. She walked over to it and kicked it in. Standing there in nothing but, a pair of boxers was who she thought was Naruto. She paled at seeing him with out a shirt on. There looked to be scars riddling his back, there was what looked like words branded and what looked like moving tail tattoos spread across his back. Naruto turned and she paled even further when she saw his chest that was even worse then his back. He walked over and calmly shut the door. Kurenai walked back over to sit on the bed in the room.

After a good five minutes he came out of the bathroom in his shirt and a pair of shorts. He looked over at Kurenai and smiled sadly. "If you want to hear the story behind what you saw sensei then I ask that Kiba and Sasuke leave the room."

Kurenai nodded and looked over at the two boys. "You two leave the room go down stairs and do something do not come near this room till we say so or come out."

Kiba and Sasuke looked at their sensei then Sasuke spoke up "Why do we have to leave? I want to see what you saw and why does Shino get to stay?" Kiba nodded in agreement.

Naruto stood up and looked at them. "You two do not know me or like me enough for me to trust you with my secrets. As for Shino, I trust him."

"I have a right to know anything you know dobe. I am an Uchiha, an elite, and any secret you have can be of use to me."

He turned to sit down when he was pulled off his feet and thrown out the door. When he landed he turned back to see Alexandra where he use to be.

She looked over at Kiba and asked in a menacing voice "You want to go for a ride or walk out yourself." Kiba walked out the door grumbling about not getting to hear anything. Alexandra picked up Akamaru and handed him to the dog boy "and take your little dog too." That being said she slammed the door then put her hands on the front and after a second a red shimmer appeared over the door then disappeared.

"That will make sure no one interrupts us," said Alexandra as she walked back and sat next to Kurenai on the bed.

Naruto walked into the middle of the room and looked around at where everyone was. Shino was standing to the right of the bed while Kurenai, Alexandra, and Anko were sitting on the bed. Hinata was standing next to him and Ino was on the left side of the bed. He looked at each one of them in turn and then focused on Shino. "How long have you known about me Shino?"

Shino looked at him then answered in his usual emotionless tone "Since I started school with you."

Naruto nodded still looking at him. "You were one of the only person that sat next to me through out our school years. Sometimes you even got up and moved to sit next to me on some of my worse days. Once I even remember, after what I am about to show you, you came to my apartment cause I was not at school for a week. For that Shino I thank you more then you can ever know." Naruto walked up to the bug boy, as he was called by those who did not understand him, and hugged him.

Shino stiffened at the contact but loosened up after a minute. Naruto backed away from him and bowed "you are a good friend of mine and for what kindness you have showed me my clan will always be there to help you and yours."

Hinata stood up and walked up to Kurenai. "Before we talk about what you saw let me tell you something."

"Kurenai I asked him to make love to me. I was not tricked. He did not want to at first but I begged him and he did it for me. Do not worry I used the birth control jutsu we are taught in school in the Kunoichi only classes. He told me that he would not do it because he was scared I would get pregnant and ruin my life with his baby."

Kurenai looked from Hinata to Naruto then back. "Kurenai-sensei I love Hinata. She is the first person I have ever loved. I want her happy and that is what made her happy. I just had to make sure that I would not ruin her life."

Kurenai nodded to him and smiled happy that her ex-student was happy and that she man she loved was considerate to her life and feelings.

Naruto then looked over at his peers and sensei's and said with a sad voice "I will show you what Kurenai saw and explain it." At that he lifted his shirt and everyone in the room who had never seen his chest before and even some that had gasped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ladies and gentlemen I have finally finished it chapter 12 I am so sorry it took so long to update but I got some serious writers block and had to read some stories to get the juices flowing. I have some questions to ask first.**

**Should Zabuza die?**

**Should I make bigger changes in the look of Naruto or smaller?**

**Should I kill Sasuke off or just humiliate him more?**

**4) Should I make someone gay (not Sasuke)? If so who?**

**5) Should I put in more humor?**

**6) Should I keep going?**

**Please PM me if you feel like answering also if any questions or any problems you see in the story tell me so I can fix them. Oh and to those who are Pming asking will I ever continue do me a favor do it once not 1000 times thank you.**

**Oh and for the no lemon I have had a few tell me I do not have the writing style for it and they could be right but I promise to write one also I want you to choose who he will have the lemon with.**

**Thank you for reading and also thanks to my editor Foolish Mortal 101 for doing this for me. **

**Signed**

**The Evilfrog**


	13. Past damage

**I do not own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room was silent as his shirt was pulled from his body and placed on the ground. He looked around to see the faces of the only people in the area that he trusted and that trusted him.

He looked at each of them in turn starting with Hinata. She showed no change in color or in composure but, he was not surprised she had seen and touched the show. She just looked at him with a hungry look like he was a drug and she needed her fix. He smiled at her and continued on.

He looked over to his one true male friend. Shino for the life of him still had on his neutral face but, you could see that he was drastically paler and you could hear a faint buzzing noise coming from him. Naruto looked down to see his long time friend clutching his hand tightly to the point of it turning a slight purple. Looking back up to his face he saw something that he never thought he would see from Aburame a single tear rolling down his face. He nodded and continued to the next person.

He turned to look over to see his flaming haired fox. She had a look on her face that could only be described as a face of pain and true sadness. He walked up to her and pulled her down so he could whisper in her ear. "We will talk later ok." He let her go and looked her in the eyes. She nodded to him and he kissed her on the forehead.

When he turned to walk back he heard someone fall he turned around to see Ino on her knees crying and saying something low in a quick fashion. Naruto walked over to her and kneeled before her that is when he could hear what she was saying "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" He grabbed her chin and lifted it up so he could see into her eye's. After a second of eye contact she looked away again and pulled her knees to her chest. She started to rock back and forth saying the same thing and crying.

"Ino you have nothing to be sorry for. You have never hurt me." At those words she got loader in saying she was sorry. He looked over at Alexandra and said in a sad voice "Take her into the bathroom and tell her slowly about some of the things. When I am done I will knock on the door and then talk to her myself ok." Alexandra nodded and then walked up to Ino and gentle picked her up. When she was about to enter Naruto heard Ino say "I do not deserve him." Then the door closed and he felt a barrier go up.

He turned back to the others in the room with a sad smile on his face. He looked over at the last two people he had not looked at to see looks of pain on they're faces. Anko could not believe that her student had so many scars and burns on his body. She had interrogated people and killed them by doing less. She was also shocked to see that he had more scars then her mentor Ibiki.

Kurenai on the other hand had never seen anything like it. He looked like he had been diced up and fried. 'How could anyone survive something like that and still be sane?"

Naruto looked at each of them in turn again and then started to speck. "Since the age of two I have been beaten, stabbed, branded, skinned, poisoned, and raped among other things." At the word raped everyone in the room turned a little green.

"Let me tell you all now that I can heal almost any wound with in minutes if not seconds." He took out a kunai and sliced the back of his arm letting the ruby liquid well up and drip out. He waited a minute or two then took a cloth and wiped the blood off. He showed the "Audience" his arm that was now clean and slice free.

He then explain to them that after years of him healing from beatings that the villagers started to experiments to see what could leave a scar on his super healing body. He told them about the villagers different attempts using everything from bleach to manure. Then one day one thought about salt and burning them before the healing could begin that had been the ticket as they soon discovered.

He then told them about the branding about how the men who had did it had been people he knew and trusted. Naruto explained that he had gotten home late one night when he was eight and was heading to bed. He heard a knock on the door and went to answer it to find his neighbor and two men that would sell him clothes and food at good prices. He invited them in and was asking them questions when his neighbor had grabbed him an throw him on the floor. He then explained that two of the men held him down as his neighbor took out the special brands and made them white hot with a fire jutsu. They then branded him to the point that they were siring the bones on his back. They then flipped him over on to his devastated back and held him down hard as they branded the front. He talked about the men then when finished pouring salt into the wounds and then pissing on him. They left him there to sit covered in salt an piss as they destroyed his apartment and burned his two only possessions a book on the bugs of Konoha and a stuffed frog he got on his eighth birthday from two random people. As he told them about those gifts he cried for the first time in the whole speech.

Shino and Hinata knew what he was talking about because they were the ones who got the gifts for him. It made them both sad and happy that he remembered but had lost the gifts.

Naruto continued on about how no one had found him for close to three days. He then went off into the story they were all afraid and also could not wait to hear. He told them how that one day when he was nine a woman from at a local store had asked him if he would like to come how with him and meet her daughter who was around his age and have dinner with them. He explained to his listeners that when he got to her house and he meet her daughter who was a fellow ninja in training.

At this they all gasped. Someone's mother that they knew had raped their friend. This was kind of scary for them and were wondering who was this mother.

Naruto continued on to say that it started to rain and she asked him to spend the night. He agreed thinking that this woman maybe would take him in and be his mom. "She sent her daughter to bed saying that I was going to sleep on the couch. She brought me to a room and said I was going to sleep with her. I thought that it was ok she was going to treat me like a son. She brought me in to the room an told me to lay on the bed and close my eyes and I would get a big surprise."

They looked at him wondering how he could stand there showing no emotion and say all this. Hinata was worried that he would break down soon or go into a depression.

"I did as she told me to and after a few minutes I felt things tie to my wrists and then my ankles. She told me to open my eyes an I did to find her standing before me naked and myself chained to the bed. She tore off my clothes and she did it. She raped me laughing saying that she would have a child with a bloodline. She laughed as I cried and begged her to stop. She said that I would give her the power to make her clan strong and powerful. After a few hours she throw me from her house. She calls me names and pretends like nothing happened so I guess no baby."

Hinata was on her knees crying her eyes out. She stood and walked to him grabbing him. She hugged him to her. After a good few minutes she pulled back and looked him in the eyes with a look that could kill a grizzle bear in it's tracks. "Tell me who she is so I can kill her."

Naruto looked at her and smiled. He bent down and kissed her "Thank you but, I will take care of it ok."

He then looked around to see murder's looks coming from the whole room. "I will not tell you her name. I told myself I would kill her myself one day."

They eased up a little but still looked mad as hell. He then told them about the rest of his life about the looks, the violence, and being alone. How he was told about the kyuubi and how he killed the old woman and how he decided and set out to accomplish his suicide.

He walked up to anko after putting his shirt on. He knelt before her and hugged her. She was surprised but hugged him back. "You picked me up and took me to the hospital. You brought me my Hinata to me. For that I will always be in your dept. If you ever want or need anything I will give to you or get it if it is with in my power." He then bowed before her raised up and kissed her forehead.

Anko was shocked and blush a whole new shade of red. For one ninja to give there dept to another was like getting marriage in that it is a vow one that will be there all your life till paid. She could ask for his life for him to be her slave and he would have to do it or be dishonored for ever. She had never had a dept like this given to her though she had given it to the Hokage when he spared her.

She looked at him and nodded. He then turned to the bathroom and walked to it. Before he reached it he turned back and smiled at them "I am going to talk to Ino you guys can talk to yourselves and ask Alexandra any questions you need answered with in reason she knows all of my secrets." He turned back around and knocked.

The door opened to show Alexandra with a slight frown and no sign of Ino. He walked past Alexandra to see Ino in the tub. He turned his head and looked at Alexandra "How far did you tell her?"

Alexandra looked at him and smiled "I just told her all of it but did not mention the woman's name. The whole time she sat there saying she was sorry."

Naruto nodded and smiled at her. "Answer any questions they want except who you are and the name of the woman. Also please would you put a barrier up when I shut the door." She nodded and walked out the door.

He walked over to Ino and sat on the floor next to the tub. He smiled and looked at her in the tub curled in a ball shacking. He could see her tears and said "I love you Ino Yamanaka."

She stopped shacking and looked up into his eye's. He leaned in and kissed her making it soft but, putting as much love as he could into it.

She hugged him to her and cried even harder. "You should not love me you big baka. I use to think you were stupid, that you never knew pain cause you were always so happy, and I use to say such mean things to you."

He smiled and laughed. "It is ok Ino. Do you know will help with my pain and yours?"

"What I will do anything Naruto-kun? I want to make you feel no pain. If I could I would do anything for you to never feel pain again." she said in the most sincere voice he had heard.

"Tell me you love me and that you want to be with me forever like I want to be with you." he said stroking her cheek smiling his goofy grin.

She jumped at him and started kissing every inch of his face he could. She pulled back with a laughing Naruto smiling up at her. "I will be with you now and always. And know that I have loved you since you took me in."

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Lets go back out to the others and talk ok."

Ino smiled a devious manor and said "Why not test out this barrier?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Naruto laughed and smiled "Is that what you want? Our first time in a bathroom in someone else's house?"

She looked at him for a second then nodded. "Lets have some fun lover boy." said Ino as she snaked her hand down his pants.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexandra talking to the team

They looked at each other for a second then Anko spoke up. "Why does he love his village so much after all this?"

"I do not know. I ask myself that question all the time. I guess in all reality he hates most the people there not the village itself." she said in a even tone.

They all nodded. "Did he ever tell anyone what happened after his encounter with the woman?" asked shino.

"He never told anyone because he stopped trusting anyone. He felt that if he told anyone that the person would get a slap on the wrist then sent back out to do it again."

"Does he see this monster often?" asked Kurenai.

"He see's her from time to time. She is considered a big person in the village and part of a clan of merchants."

Hinata thought about it for a minute. 'A merchant who's daughter went to school with us.' She continued to ponder on that while others asked questions.

"Since you came to the village have you meet this thing and if so why did you not attack her?" asked anko.

She sigh and looked at them. "I have had the displeasure of meeting her on one occasion. The reason I did nothing is cause I know he has to finish her himself. He needs to slay is monster or it will haunt him forever."

Anko nodded finding the answer satisfactory. She knew what it was like to need to slay a monster that has wronged you.

After about twenty minutes of asking questions from things like 'How long have you known Naruto?' to 'Why do you call him master?' the door to the bathroom opened to spewed forth the wet and disheveled forms of Ino and Naruto.

Ino walked out with a smile that the sun couldn't rival and Naruto had a slight grin on as well. They walked to the bed and sat down holding hands the whole time. "Hey guys, Did you all got your answer?"

He looked around to see them all nodding. "How about we all go get some sleep? We could use it."

They all nodded and stood up. Naruto went to the door and opened it. Standing there was a fairly good looking woman tending to what looked like a stunned or unconscious kiba and sasuke. Naruto looked at the young lady and smiled as she turned to looked at him.

"Hello ma'am. Thank you for taking care of my very stupid teammates." said Naruto.

She smiled back at him and said "No problem you must be one of the last two teammates that had not made it."

Naruto nodded "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am part of team seven."

She looked at him for a second then smiled "I am Tsunami. Tazuna's daughter and some where around is my son Inari."

"It is a pleasure to meet you and please take care of my team and Kurenai-sensei's as well." He then did a low bow.

"That is the least I could do for what you are doing for my father." she said in a upbeat tone.

"Tsunami do you happen to have another free room?" asked Naruto.

"Yes there is. Would you like to use it?" she asked.

"Yes please. My team I think would prefer to stay close together."

She stood up and asked him to follow her. He followed her to the end of the hall and into the door there. It was a smaller room but big enough for the team. "This is great. Thank you so much."

She nodded and turned to leave when she got to the door and turned back around "I came up to tell you all that dinner is ready if you like to eat something."

"That would be well appreciated. Thank you again for being so hospitable to our teams."

" Do not thank me like I said before this is the least I can do." she said smiling.

He nodded and took off his bag an put it on the bed that is when he felt a pair of arms circle around his waist. He smiled and leaned back into the embrace. He heard the door shut then and smiled. "So Alexandra you feel like talking now or would you like to wait?"

She smiled and bent down to nuzzle into his neck. "Master you are truly amazing."

He smiled at that and laughed a little. "Can I ask you something?"

"You ask me any question or to do anything and I will do it master." She said further nuzzling his neck.

"Why do you love me? Is it cause you feel bad ?" he said emotionlessly.

She stepped back still holding him. "I love you cause you are everything I want in a man. I am your willing slave to pay for the pain I have caused you. I love you cause you forgave me after everything that happened and that you still let me out an am letting me get my revenge after I hurt you so bad." she said with a tear of red in her eye's.

He turned in her arms and brought her face down to his an kissed the blood tear away then kissed her a soft passionate touch of the lips. He then looked her in the eyes and smiled "I love you."

Her heart stopped. He loved her back. She thought that he would never love her but he said it. She felt like she could fly like nothing in this world could stop the joy she was feeling. Her knees wobbled and she feel to them. He kneeled down in front of her and she cried openly. Red trails of blood fell down her face and she smiled big. "Thank you Thank you Thank you master. I love you so much."

She then started kissing him over and over. Naruto laughed and smiled at her "Not now lets go eat then I want to take you some where."

She nodded and got up. Wiping the trail of bloody tears from her cheek and eyes they walked out of the room. Then made there way down the stairs to the dinning area to see that everyone was there even sasuke and kiba.

They walked over to the opposite side of the table of the two and took seats next Hinata. As they were eating Naruto looked across the table to see a little boy of no more then eight staring at him. Naruto made eye full contact with the boy and smiled. "You must be Inari. My name is Naruto."

Inari just stared at him for a few seconds then continued eating. Naruto turned his head to look at Tazuna and Tsunami to see them both shaking there head. He turned back to the boy and smiled again. "You do not have to worry we will keep your grandpa safe."

At this the boy stood and walked out of the room. "What's up his ass?" said Naruto.

Tsunami looked out the room towards here son with a sad smile. "He lost his father to Gato's men about a year ago. They killed him in front of Inari and I in the village before they hung him out as a reminder to those who wish to fight back."

Naruto looked at the sad woman. "I am sorry to hear that but, it gives him no reason to act the way he is. He should be acting strong as I am sure his father would want."

"You nothing of my father and the pain we have gone through." Inari walked back into the room with a look of hate on his face and walked right up to Naruto.

"You do not know what it is like to go hungry cause someone else has taken you money, your food, and your home. We lived on the street for a whole month till grandpa found this old house and fixed it up. You have no idea how that is like. I have been hurt by these men before they broke my arm and leg after my father died." he said now screaming at him.

Naruto just nodded and stood up he began to walk to the door when he heard Inari say something that broke his concentration on leaving the house before he lost it.

"You have no idea what it is like to lose family. You must have been sheltered your whole life. Probably don't even have a scratch on you. The demon that works for Gato will change that cause you are all going to die."

At that Naruto lost it. He disappeared and reappeared holding Inari by the neck off the ground making him face to face with Naruto. "You know nothing of me and of demons boy. I knew pain from the day I was born and will know it till the day I die."

At that Naruto dropped him and ran out the door. Alexandra got up and ran after him leaving everyone alone in the house to talk.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gang at the house

Inari stood and stared at the ninja's. "Yeah right he probably wanted to look cool for the girls."

At that there was a scraping noise and Inari looked over to see the soft looking girl walk over to him. She knelt down in front of him and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He looked in to her eyes to se red pupils eyes with the veins on the side of her head bulging. She smiled at him and noticed that her K-9's were long and sharp. She raised her hand and brought it down with unbelievable force on his cheek.

He turned to look at her again and she smacked him again. After the forth time Ino grabbed her and pulled her back. "You are lucky I stopped her. She could kill you on a good day but you just made it a bad one."

"Why is she so angry? I only said the truth. Look at him he has not a scratch on him other then the marks on his cheeks." said the extremely red faced child as his mother knelt down to look him over.

He looked over to the other ninja to see that the boy with glasses was not moving but staring at him and that the red eyed woman was holding back the purple haired one. He looked confused about why they were acting this way. Then he heard someone coming down the stairs he looked over to see the other two boys come down.

"Where did the dobe go? He must be out crying some were." said sasuke.

"Good that will give me time to make Hinata my bitch?" said kiba.

There was a crash as Hinata broke free and ran up the stairs. She grabbed on to kiba and throw him through a window leading outside. Not far behind him was Ino who grabbed sasuke and punched him square in the jaw then tossed him out the door.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto

Naruto ran into the woods trying to get as far as he could before he lost control. He made it a few miles before he fell to the ground before a small pond. Looking into the water he saw that his eyes were red but not the normal red they had a black slit pupil. His whisker marks had darkened and his K-9's had grown almost to his chin. "The villagers were right I'm a monster."

He turned at hearing dry leaves rustling to a smack in the face. He snarled and jumped at the person. They wrestled on the ground fighting for who would be on top. They rolled and twisted until Naruto got on top and pinned the person to the ground. "Why did you hit me?"

He looked into the persons eye's to see Alexandra's beautiful red eyes staring back. They're were red tracks of blood tears on her cheeks. He looked at her and saw something he never thought a demon could feel pain.

She reached out and touched his cheek. "You are in such pain master. I fell it as if it were my own. I have never known true pain of the heart but watching you cry and hearing you call your self a monster it hurt more then any physical wound could."

He reached out with his hand and touched her face. He bent down and licked the blood tears from her cheek. She shivered a little at the touch of his tongue to her cheeks.

She reached up with both hand and grabbed his face. She brought him to eye level. "You are not a monster master. You are a angel a true pure soul among those so foul. You have been so strong and been through so much pain yet you never attacked back. You are my one and only love and the only person I shall ever deem worthy to call master."

At that being said she kissed him pour all the love and need that she held in her self. He was shocked at the power of her kiss it was a true soul searing kiss the likes of which he had never felt before. "Take me master. Make me yours and only yours."

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with the crew

After a good half an hour the two girls walked back into the house dragging what was left of what use to be called boys. They threw them on the ground by the kitchen table and walked over to were Inari stood. The two stopped and looked at the small boy who now had a almost block bruise on his face were Hinata had struck him.

He looked worried after see how bad they had beat the other two boys. He took a step back from the two and fell into a armchair. "Are you going to hurt me to?"

Hinata looked pissed still but her eyes were back to there lavender color. The two sat on the couch across from the little boy. The two looked at the boy in the eyes then began to talk.

Hinata looked at him blinked then said "I will not apologize for hitting you. You over stepped yourself in what you said. You are very lucky though that it was me and not one of the others."

"What do you mean I was lucky? You hit me." said a enraged Inari.

"Let me tell you that if Naruto would have lost it here you would be really hurt. The same thing would have happened if not worse if Alexandra would have been here. Anko would have made you bleed, so would I have and, Shino would have really would have scared you if Hinata had not hit him with a Juken strike on the neck that cut the tie to his little friend." said Ino.

Inari looked shocked. Would they really have hurt him that bad for say the truth about the blond idiot?

"That boy you just sent out in a rage. Is the man I have loved as far back as I can remember. He is a fountain of what true pain is. You bitch about how you lost your dad well he had no one. No mother to hold him when he cried or was hurt and No father to teach him things like ride a bike to swim or anything. You see in our village he is treated as nothing but something evil. Many children are told to stay away from him cause he is bad." said Hinata.

"That is terrible." said Tsunami

"You have no idea. He has had some terrible things happen to him." said Kurenai.

"Yes I did."

They all turned to see Naruto standing there with Alexandra smiling wider then seemed humanly possible. He walked in and sat between the two girls on the couch. Alexandra walked over and laid across their laps. Hinata smiled and stroked her hair while Ino messaged her calves. She purred and turned on her stomach.

"Shino will you please pick up the retard twins and take them up stairs. Keep a bug on them and tell me when they wake up." said Naruto.

Naruto made a clone and helped shino bring the idiots to their room. When the clone dispelled he waited for shino to return. After everyone was seat around couch Naruto began to speck.

"I was born the day the Kyuubi attacked my village. I am told I was orphaned that same night. My father dies fighting the so called beast and my mother was reported to have dies giving birth to me but the part of the hospital she was in was destroyed and he body never recovered. After some things happened I was placed in a orphanage. I spent about four years in said orphanage being feed little hit often and given little to no real care for four years."

At this Tsunami looked really uncomfortable and so did Tazuna. He guessed that the mistreatment of kids did not sit well with them.

"How old are you Inari?" asked Naruto.

"I'm eight going to be nine in a few months."

"Ok. At the age of five I was kicked out for defending another little girl there. They throw me on the street and told me to never come back. All I had was the clothes on my back. I lived on the street till I was seven. On the street I was beaten by people, yelled at for nothing, and ate out of garbage cans. I was all alone not a friend in the world and no one to turn to. On my seventh birthday I was beaten so bad a passing Anbu took me to the hospital were they refused me help so the Anbu threatened them. They took me in and that Anbu went back and told the Hokage our village leader. When he came to see me they told him I had check out and I was perfectly fine. A day later they found me in a alley but the bad part was all my bones had healed wrong. They brought me straight to him this time. He took me to the hospital found the people that left me out and I never saw them again. After that I was given a apartment."

The room was silent they had never heard of something so evil. He looked at Ino and asked for her hand. She gave it to him and he pulled out a kunai. He looked at her and she nodded. He cut her hand then put his hand on the table.

"I need to show you that I am different then most shinobi." He brought the kunai up and stabbed right through his hand. There was a scream and a gasp from the ones who had not seen what had happened to him earlier. He pulled the kunai out and looked through the hole right at Inari the showed Tsunami and Tazuna. He then brought it up to Inari who was turning green and stuck his finger through it and poked him in the nose.

He then closed his hand and told them to count to twenty. When they reached twenty he opened his hand and it was healed. They were shocked and amazed . "I heal faster then any known ninja in Konoha history."

He looked at them then started to talk again. "On my eighth birthday I was hurt worse then I ever had physically but, I will not tell you about that I think that is enough. I got to tell you Inari never say you had it so bad there is always someone worse out there."

At that he got up and walked to the stairs. "I am going to bed I will see you all tomorrow have a good night."

They all got up and walked to there rooms the girls stayed with him while Anko stayed with Kurenai. The two sensei's decided that they would start them training tomorrow for their future fight with the missing nin. They knew that it would be a very tiring day tomorrow.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the late update shit went down at home but everything is ok. I am happy to say one hundred fifty reviews go me. Thank you guys for reading. I am also going to be changing a few things like number of girls I got it planed out. If you got an suggestions they will be thanked. Also I am making a Oc if someone want to give me idea it will be thanked.

Evilfrog1

Alexandra walked over to stand in front of the group right after putting up the barrier up. She looked at the four people around the room. "I am going to answer your questions but, do not ask me how I know all this and what her name is cause I will not tell you." 


	14. Training and Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto woke up to a feeling of warmth on his sides and back. He opened his eye's to see a mop of red hair on his face. He smiled and tried to move his arms but couldn't do it do to the two weights on his arms.

He smiled as he started to wiggle his fingers after a minute he heard giggling then a few seconds later full blown laughter.

"Ok Ok I'm up." said who he thought was Ino on his right.

"Naruto-kun that was not nice." said a sleepy sounding Hinata.

He let out a small laugh then leaned up and kissed Alexandra on the cheek. She turned her face into his and started to kiss him back. She started to move her hands down his sides as he brought his to her hips it was then that he noticed she was naked. "Clothes Alexandra. What if someone walked in?"

"They would say what a lucky bastard you are." she said with a smile.

Naruto smiled and sat up while pushing Alexandra up as well. "Come on everyone up and get down for breakfast."

After a quick shower and a new change of clothes he headed down to get some food. As he made it to the stairs he could see everyone sitting down and eating. As he walked up to the group he was all smiles and took a seat between Hinata and Alexandra. "How is everyone this morning?"

He looked around the table and got nods from some and other stated 'Good' except for the two beat up boys at the table who did not reply.

After about thirty minutes Anko called both groups of genin into the front yard. As they formed into their teams on the lawn Anko began to talk.

"Now that you are all lined up I need to ask what your team can do Kurenai." Anko said.

Kurenai walked up to her team and asked each of them to give their names and what their skills were as a ninja. She pointed at sasuke first.

"I am not telling them anything why should I give them knowledge of myself when I know nothing about them." said sasuke in a demanding voice.

Anko smiled and disappeared. She reappeared behind sasuke and cut his cheek then licked it. After a minute she turned around and spit it out. " That is the worse tasting blood ever."

He team began to laugh at this till she turned back to them and they were quiet.

She turned back to team eight and looked at the Uchiha. "You will do as I say or I will write this up as insubordination on a now A ranked mission which I can kill you for right now with no ramifications under Konoha law. It does not matter if you are the last of anything. You will do as I say or you will be tied up and left in your room for the remainder of the mission at the very least. Now answer what I asked of you genin."

Sasuke did not speck for a full minute sizing the special Jonin up. Then began to answer. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am a assault fighter. I use my family's fighting style of the Intercepting fist and will one day hold the sharingan my clan doujutsu. I usually use fire jutsu."

Anko nodded and pointed at kiba. " My name is Kiba Inuzuka and I am a assault and tracker nin. I use the Dogs Fang fighting style and with my partner Akamaru we can track and incapacitate opponents with our team work."

She moved her finger on the last member of the team. "My name is Shino Aburame and I am a tracker and long range. I use the destruction bugs that were colonized in my body to scout and weaken opponents through their abilities to devour most substances but most chakra."

After that Anko took up a thinking pose for a few minutes then spoke. "What chakra control exercises do you three know?"

Shino and Kiba said they knew tree climbing and were learning the water walking. Sasuke said he knew none of them. Anko looked dumb founded "Ok you two will go practice the water walking with Hinata's help and sasuke will go with Alexandra to start tree climbing. Ino will come with me to learn more of my Taijutsu and Kurenai will go with Naruto and help him with the different types of genjutsu."

At this Kiba smiled knowing he would have some alone time with Hinata and Sasuke smiled for similar reason for his time alone with Alexandra.

"Oh and ladies if they give you a hard time hurt them. Be nice till you feel that they have over done it then do what you have to." Anko said with a huge smile.

The two girls nodded and walked off with their 'students' to an area equipped with what they needed. As the two small groups disappeared Naruto smiled at Ino then walked off with Kurenai to learn more about genjutsu's.

**With Alexandra **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had made it to a small clearing with many large trees. Alexandra stopped and pointed to a tree. "You will climb that tree with out using your hands."

Sasuke looked at her "How do you expect me to do that?"

"You will push chakra into your feet if you add to much you go flying to little you fall and go boom." she said smiling.

Sasuke got to work and after twenty minutes stopped and walked up to the red head. "Why are you with the dobe? You could be with me and be treated as a queen an have anything you want." said sasuke in a superior tone.

"What I want is to survive my master and to love him forever. To make him the happiest person in the universe." she said.

"Why not have me as your master? He does not deserve such a beauty as you. Only I can make you happy. Plus I want you and I always get what I want even if I have to destroy the dobe to get it." said sasuke in a strong demanding tone.

She looked at him for a second then started to laugh. "You think you can destroy my master. He would kill you faster then you could blink. He is stronger then any genin and many chunin. Plus I love him , I don't even like you." she said with a snicker.

"That dobe will never be stronger then me a elite. He is just a idiot who got lucky and got that sword and you as his whore. He probably has no idea how to please you or any woman. But do not worry I will take it all away from him myself or get the council to do it for me." he said with a snicker of his own.

In a second sasuke was slammed against the tree he had been using. "First of all I am no one's whore and neither are the others. Second, He is smarter then you are by a long shot. Third, he is a man among men he can do things with his body to mine that I have never seen or heard of. Finally, if I ever think you are going to even hurt my master I will go out kill your brother and lay him before you." she said starting with a sneer and ending in a huge smile.

She let him go and walked back to the tree she was under. "You have been warned. Now get back to work."

**With Hinata**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata , Shino and Kiba walked for a short distance to a good sized river. Hinata pointed out across the river "You will meet me over there."

She then walked across the water as if she were still on the land. After thirty minute Shino had made it across and back eleven times. They sat watching Kiba fall into the water over and over again. After another ten Hinata got up and walked out to him. " What you need to do Kiba is change the current of the chakra at your feet it has to move with the water but also float on it."

Kiba just looked at her not paying attention to what she said. After a minute Kiba reached his hand out like he was asking for help out of the water. Hinata being the nice person she was reached down to help him up when he pulled her down to try for a kiss. When she noticed he was bringing her down farther then needed she pulled her other hand around and punched him in the jaw putting as much chakra as she could into it. The result was Kiba laying in the water face down moving down stream.

Hinata walked back to the side of the river smacking her hands together to get the kiba off her. She looked down at the dog standing next to shino "He won't do that again. Don't worry though he'll either drowned or wash up on shore."

**With Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Naruto stood in front of Kurenai looking on waiting for instruction cause no matter what when it was learning new things he was still that little boy who itched to learn about being a ninja. "Ok Kurenai sensei what kind of genjutsu are you going to teach me."

Kurenai smiled. She had finally found someone who was truly interested in genjutsu someone who she can share her vast knowledge on the subject. "What I am going to teach you Naruto is the four types of genjutsu."

"There are four types? I thought it was just one." said a slightly confused Naruto.

"No there are four. The first is Nightmare genjutsu. This type is used as a scare tactic a way of showing what they are truly scared of. This type is not usually used in combat but when it is it is used to see how strong the opponent is based on how quick they break it. I think it will be different with you cause yours seem to not be breakable as far as I know."

Naruto nodded.

"The second type is Dream genjutsu. Much like the first it is not used in battle a lot but can be. With Dream genjutsu you can show someone their greatest wish desirer the one thing they want above all else. The most effective way I have found this is to change you image in their mind to fit someone they love or lost. It will be harder for them to attack someone they love."

Naruto smiled at that. He thought that Dream genjutsu would be more fun for pranks.

"The third type are called perception genjutsu's. These genjutsu are used in combat the most. They are used to change something in the way your opponent perceives things. It could be the movement of a kunai being thrown or even the feel of the wind around them. The smallest change with this type of genjutsu could win a battle."

Naruto nodded. She made it sound like it was the best so far of the types.

" The final type is physical types. This by far is the hardest of the four. You can with this type actual make an opponent believe that they are hurt or hurt worse then they are. With genjutsu you are changing the way and how of chakra flow through the brain with enough knowledge on how the chakra path ways work in the brain you can make them feel the pain they have already to double or even triple. You could make a cut feel like a deep gash or a headache feel like their head will explode."

Naruto just stared at her. He thought that genjutsu were only illusions but this made it feel like it should be a more sought after field. In all of his wisdom Naruto could only think of one thing to say, "Cool."

Kurenai smiled at that. "Ok so what I need you to do is try the first three on me then I will help you with the fourth."

Naruto nodded then activated his Seikigan.

**With Ino and Anko**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ino and Anko were sparing with quick intervals of stopping so Anko could show Ino something new or correct an error made in her form. "Ok Ino lets take a brake."

"Ok sensei."

Ino ran over to the side of the under a tree and plopped down. After a minute Anko came by and joined her. They sat quietly under the tree for five of so minutes till Ino spoke up.

"Have you ever been in love sensei?" she asked.

Anko looked over at her student with a sad expression. "Once a long time ago. It was more like puppy love really."

"Who was it sensei?"

"It was my old sensei Orochimaru. Before I found out he was a true evil bastard." she said with a sad tone.

"It is ok sensei. I understand that in a since. I thought I was in love with Sasuke until I took a closer look at everything. I found that I was in love with a selfish arrogant little boy with a god complex. When I started to see Naruto really see him I saw some of me and also something else something more." She said with a smile.

Anko got a devilish smirk on her face at the mention of her male student. "So tell me Ino how is he?"

Ino looked off in to the distance with a smile on her face and a pink ugh on her cheeks. "He is the most loving man I have ever meet. He holds me to him and I feel like nothing can hurt me. The soft brush of his lips on mine drives me crazy he makes my body go ablaze with a touch of a finger and a batting of a eye but, the best part about him is he see's me as a equal and that even though during our childhood I used him to make myself feel better he forgives me. I would do anything any where for him if he only hinted at it."

Anko was shocked at such a declaration. She had never heard of a man being so passionate, caring and so forgiving. "Do you love him?"

Ino looked at her sensei and smiled. "I do more then anything. If something were to happen to him I would die."

Anko nodded and looked out towards the sun. She was wondering what it felt like to be loved, to be held in the embrace of someone that loved you for you and not just the way you looked. "Sensei?"

"Yes Ino?" she said still staring off.

"You do know that he loves you right. That Naruto wants you." said Ino while watching her sensei's expressions.

Anko looked over to the blond with a weird expression. "Why would he love the snake whore of Konoha? Why would a man with three beautiful women want a whore to be with?" she asked with a straight face.

"I do not believe you a whore sensei you just like to act the part. I don't believe Naruto thinks so either. For the why I do not know ask him." she said with a smile.

They sat their for another few minute then Anko got up. "Ok time to continue."

**Four days later**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat on the couch in Tazuna's waiting to midnight to roll around. He looked at the clock to see that is was only about ten and he was alone in the living room do to everyone else going to bed. As he sat there think about what he was going to say to Haku he never noticed his sensei walking down the stairs.

"Naruto what are you doing up?" said Anko.

Naruto looked up to see Anko in what could only be a long shirt and god knows what else. He smiled at her with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. "I am waiting sensei."

"For what?" she said confused.

"I have a meeting tonight with the hunter-nin that helped Zabuza. I made them a offer to come to the leaf and join us." he said with a smile.

"Why did you not tell me?" she asked sounding lightly hurt.

Naruto exhaled and looked his sensei in the eye's. " Cause I did not want to get anyone hopes up or be shot down before they had a chance to answer."

"That was not your choice." she said.

"I know but they do not seem so bad and I thought they could do with a second chance." he said smiling.

Anko nodded and sat down next to him. After a few minute Naruto got up and walked up to the door. "I need some sir so I am going for a walk would you like to join me sensei." he said looking back and reaching his hand out with a smile.

Anko looked up to his hand then to his face and into his eye's that twinkled with such life. She reached out her hand and when they touched she felt warm. It was a sensation she had never felt in her life.

As she stood up she kept a hold on his hand. As they walked out the door in to the night air Anko felt a new feeling then she ever had. She felt more alive more free.

They walked a little ways to a tree by the water front when they reached it Naruto sat down and Anko sat next to him. "Ino says your in love with me."

Naruto looked into Anko's eye's at this and smiled. "She's right I am."

Anko looked into his crystal blue orbs looking for any weakness in that statement and was truly shocked to find none. "How can you love me? You know who my old sensei was."

"So who cares you know I hold the kyuubi yet you do not turn away or say or do anything about it. I love you because you are smart funny and treat me well. You are the first person that from the get-go treat me like you do any other person. Not even Iruka did that. I love you Anko cause we both know what is like to be hurt by those we are meant to protect."

Anko looked at him for a second then looked away out to the water. "What about your other girls? What will they say?"

"They know already. They do not care. Do you really care if you love someone and know that he will still love you to if it means your true shot at love? Real love?" he said turning her to look at him.

"I guess not. What makes you think I want to even try maybe I want to be alone forever." she said with a neutral expression on her face.

Naruto smiled at that. "Everyone deserves a shot at love. If you want to be alone I will let you but, I will make a deal with you."

Anko looked at him for a second then nodded. "Ok. What is it?"

Naruto smiled 'Gotcha'. "I was told by the girls that they knew I was their one the first time I kissed them cause they said it felt like their hearts were going to explode. If you don't feel that when I kiss you I will never bring it up again ok. I swear on my nindo."

Anko looked at him just looking into his eyes. "Fine but, it will mean nothing."

Naruto leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. He put all his feelings into everything he felt for her.

After a minute he pulled back and stared into her open eye's. "So?" he said.

"Sorry nothing." she said with a neutral face.

Naruto stood up and nodded. "I got to go meet Haku I will see you later sensei."

He turned and walked away and as he did he let a single tear slide down his cheek.

What he did not realize was that if he had turned around he would have seen his sensei curled up in a ball crying her eye's out.

As he disappeared into the woods he never heard her. "God I am in love with him. I can not get involved with him it will only cause him more pain."

**In the forest behind Tazuna's house**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haku walked through the trees till she came to a small stream. When she looked around she found a fallen tree and sat on it. As she sat waiting for the blond and orange haired ninja she looked down to give herself a once over.

She had decide to take off her breast wrappings for now it made moving a thousand times more comfortable. Haku looked down to see how she filled out the beautiful pink kimono with the sky blue sandals she was wearing. She had decided to let her hair down and not rap it up like she always did.

"Why am I dressing up? Is it because he said he wanted me to? God what is wrong with me."

She sat there waiting when she heard a slight melody flow through the forest on the wind. **(Look up Lugia's song from pokemon.)**

She sat there and listened as it flowed to her. It was so sad but then more uplifting as it continued. After another few minutes she stood to find where it was coming from.

As she walked through the woods following the stream listening to the music as it came to a sadder theme she started to think of her past the pain she felt and knew and as it became louder and more upbeat she thought of her time with Zabuza an smiled.

As she came to a clearing she saw a tree that hung over the stream and as she looked up she saw a figure sitting in the tree with his back against the trunk. The moon was behind the figure making the outline more vivid and even gave a amazing beauty to the person.

As the music began to crescendo the moonlight hit the stream and sent a glow to all the water particles in the air giving off a true show of fantasy and magic to the scene.

The music stopped and the figures head turned to stare at her. Haku gazed at the person and wonder what kind of person could play something so beautiful. "Who are you?" she said out loud without realizing it.

The figure moved it's arm across it's face wiping away what she thought were tears. Then in a swirl leaves he disappear and she felt a arm wrap around her waist. The arm pulled her back in to a strong body.

She just stayed against the man for a minute feeling a warmth she had not felt since her mothers death. She felt safe.

"Hello Haku-chan."

Haku jumped out of the strangers arms recognizing the voice of Naruto. "Naruto-kun you scared me."

'Still Kun huh.' thought Naruto with a smile.

"Did you like the music? You are the first person to hear it." he said with a smile.

"What was the instrument you were playing? It sounded so beautiful." asked Haku.

Naruto pulled from his pocket what looked to be a lumpy orange potato. "It's a Ocarina. I got it when I was four from my Jiji-san."

She walked up and touched his cheek feeling the warmth wash from her hands down. " Why was it so sad? What happened?"

"Cause much like yours my life was a true evil deed till recently."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the late update guys and gals I had a lot to do with school. I hope you guys like the chapter it is more of a relationship developing and training arc then anything if there are and questions or if you would like to add something I take it all into consideration anything I use I give credit for. I hope you like this.**

**Evilfrog1 **


	15. Die and News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Anko sat under the tree as she heard Naruto walk away still crying. "God I am in love with him. I can not get involved with him it will only cause him more pain."

"You lie." said a voice to her right.

Anko looked up and over to see Alexandra standing there looking at her. "I am not. He will only know pain if he is with me." said a red eyed Anko.

"I was not talking about that part but that is not true either. You do not love him." Alexandra said in a demanding tone.

Anko stood an stomped over to her. "I do love him more then I thought I could love anything or one." she said in a shout.

"If you really loved him you would not hid from this feeling. You would tell him no you would scream it. Cause that is what love is an emotion that can not be contained." Alexandra said smiling.

"You don't get it. I am the snake whore of Konoha I am considered the lowest of the low and the worst of the worst. If we were together he.." she started.

"He would still be Naruto Uzumaki Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi. Considered the greatest prankster of all time and wielder of the Doujutsu the Seikigan but all that matter to him only second to us including you." she said.

Anko looked off for a second staring out over the trees. "Would you like to know the name of the first person Naruto every loved in a romantic way?" asked Alexandra.

Anko looked over and said "Wasn't it that Sakura girl."

Alexandra smiled. "No it was not her. He stayed around her for other reason. The name of the woman was snake."

Anko stiffened at that. "As in the Anbu member snake?"

"Yes her. You see she has saved Naruto countless times more then any other agent. She was the one who killed every single assassin and person who tried to hurt Naruto during her shifts. To Naruto there was no other she was his one and only."

Anko looked at the woman in front of her like she was mad. "How do you know he loved her?" she asked confused.

"He talked about her a lot. It was cute he would save money up and buy her presents. He would leave them on his window sill with a note saying 'To Snake' and every morning he would wake up with them gone." she said smiling.

Anko had a smile on her face and was looking out into the dark sky at the moon. "She seems like a nice person."

"Yes she is. I was wondering did you keep them all?" Alexandra asked.

"Yes. I keep them in a safe in my apartment. They are my treasures and I ……" Anko said then stopped and looked at her.

"Did you know the snake mask has only been given twice? It was first given to Orochimaru then given to his only apprentice." Alexandra said with a sly smile.

"Does he know?" asked Anko.

"What that the first woman he loved ever and has final found out she loves him back lied to him and rejected his love? No. If he did he might want to die again. You remember that right holding his dieing body in your hands?" Alexandra said looking at her.

Anko let some tears begin to flow down her cheek. "If he would have died that day I would have killed myself."

"You know out of all of us you are the luckiest." Alexandra said.

"How so?" said Anko confused.

"He has fallen in love with you twice. If you told him about you just imagine. So the chances are he loves you more then most of us." said Alexandra sounding slightly jealous.

Anko stood there ready to cry. She fell to her knees realizing that she was loved so much.

"When he comes back tonight you need to tell him how you feel. If you do not I will ask the Hokage to switch the team out cause to see you so often and not be with you will hurt him so bad an if you fight me about it after I give you this chance I will kill you. So think hard about this." said Alexandra as she walked away.

Anko looked up at the moon and came to a decision. "I am going to tell him the truth."

**Haku and Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haku stood there with her hand on his cheek. "How can your life be like mine? Does your village hate bloodlines too?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. My village loves them. They believe them to make a person better then other. I am hated for many reasons. I am considered the village wiping boy."

Haku stood there continuing to stroke his cheek. Every time she would pull it back it felt like the warmth in her would go with it. She had always been a little cold she guessed it was cause of her powers of ice but when she stopped touching him she felt like she was naked in a snowstorm.

"For a wiping boy you sure do have few scars." she said still stroking his cheek.

Naruto flinched lightly at that. He grabbed her hand and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Do you trust me?"

With that one little whisper Haku felt things that she had never felt in her life. A raw heat and passion that seared through her body. "More then I should." she whispered back.

Naruto pulled his shirt from his body lightly then placed her hand under it. Smiling and lightly chuckling at the blush that was on her face.

Haku was shocked. He had placed her hand in his shirt. She could feel his muscles and abs an it made her melt. Then she felt it impressions in his skin and rough skin. As she felt around she noticed they spelt something. Looking up she came in contact with the most beautiful blue ever. It sparkled and looked like the skin when you looked in to a crystal blue river.

"Take off your shirt." she said in a hesitant voice.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "Haku if you want me so bad say so."

Haku blushed feeling tempted to take him up on that. She steeled her self and said it again. "Take off the shirt."

Naruto smiled and reached down to the hem of his shirt. As he started to lift it Haku saw it. There was writing on his skin no not writing it was a branding. His chest was covered in scars and the branding. She reached her hand out to touch it but stopped inches away.

Naruto grabbed he out stretched hand and placed it on his chest. "It does not hurt. Most of these are old."

Haku stared into his eyes as her hand roamed his body. She looked down to see it all and nearly cried. "How?" she murmured out.

"How what?" he asked.

"How can you still be alive and sane with all this?" she asked as a single tear came from her eye.

Naruto raised his hand and brushed the tear from her cheek. He smiled. "You cry for me why?"

She looked up into his eyes. "Cause no one should know this much pain."

Naruto bent down and kissed her on the lips. He just stood there with his lips pressed to her. Naruto leaned back looking at Haku with her eyes still closed in a dreamy state.

Haku was in a whole new world. She had never felt anything like that in her fifteen years of life. Her world was spinning and her body was going supernova. She opened her eyes to see the face of the man she had kissed and turned dark red.

Naruto laughed. "Can I put my shirt on now or do you want me to take off more?"

Never in her life did Haku have to fight herself so hard in a choice to make. "You can put it on."

After he had put his shirt back on he sat down under a tree near by. He looked up at Haku with a smile "Did you talk to your master and his friend about my offer?" he asked.

Haku looked at him for a second then answered. "Yes I did. Zabuza says he is not sure if he can trust you while Kagrin has said no."

"That is to bad for Kagrin. Tell him that as long as he leaves my team and the village be I will not hunt him. As for Zabuza tell him I give him my word as not only a swordsmen but also a ninja that if he comes with me no harm will befall either of you. That you could become ninja of our village and not worry about hunter-nins but also have a chance at a normal life and love." he said as he grabbed Haku's hand.

Haku stared into his eye's seeing the truth behind his words. "What will happen to Zabuza in your village?" she asked.

"I do not know but, I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to make sure he is not punished harshly. You know with your bloodline you would have the pick of any man. You would be treated like a goddess." he said with a smile.

Haku stared at him for a minute taking in what he said. "I do not want the pick of the men. I just want to have a safe place for me and Zabuza-sama to call home and to get away from the hunter-nins. If you can do that I will convince Zabuza to do this." she said.

"I can do that." he said.

Haku stood up and nodded. "Then I will see you tomorrow Naruto-kun."

Naruto stood up and walked in front of Haku smiling. "When this is all over Haku would you like to go out?"

Haku turned dark red. "You mean a date?" she said nervously.

"Yes. I would love to go on a date with you." he smiled widely.

"What about the girls on your team?" she asked hesitantly.

"They are my lovers. Hinata the one with white eyes, Ino the blond one, and Alexandra my fire fox." he said still smiling.

"Then why do you want to date me?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her for a moment and decided to continue. "I am aloud to have multiple woman do to my bloodline limit. I find you to be interesting and nice to talk to. It is up to you if you want to date me or not." he said.

Naruto began to walk away but stopped. "No matter if you date me or not Haku-chan I will protect you with my life." he turned and walked away.

Haku stood there for a second then raised her hand and touched her lips. As she did her heart began to race she looked over to where Naruto had disappeared to and smiled. "I think a date with him would change my life." she turned and walked away disappearing into the mist.

**Naruto**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Naruto stood outside the house of the bridge builder not wanting to go in. He was feeling hurt and pain from what had happened with Anko earlier.

As he stood there quietly he never saw the person appear behind him or the kunai they placed at his back. "Your emotions make you easy to sneak up on Naruto."

Turning around he came face to face with "Snake." he said with a blush on his face.

The Anbu agent stood there in full attire staring at the young man. "Hello Naruto. I have come to talk to you." said the member of the elite fighting force.

"What about?" he said sounding kind of nervous.

"Myself and you." she said sounding seductive.

"Wha…What about us?" he said turning a dark shade of red.

"I came to tell you that I love you to." she said as she raised her hand and stroked his whiskers.

"Huh?" he said confused. He did not remember ever telling snake that he loved her even if he did.

Snake reached up and grabbed her mask. She slowly pushed it to the side to ravel "Anko." he said breath taken away from him.

She smiled and had a few tears going down her face. She grabbed him and brought him in to a kiss of true passion. She held him there as they both let tears fall from their eyes. As Anko pulled away she smiled still crying. "I lied. I felt everything when you kissed me and still do. I was afraid to love you. Now after a talk with a friend I know where I belong. In your arms."

Naruto cried and fell to his knees. He hugged her around the waste tighter then would seem possible. "Thank You Kami-sama. I thought I was going to die when you said you felt nothing."

Anko went to her knees and started to hug him back. "Never again. I swear never to make you hurt cause of me again."

They sat there and hugged one another for what seemed like hours. "Anko we need to go in and rest we have a big day tomorrow."

Anko nodded and they both stood up. As they were walking in Anko stopped him. "Will you mark me?" she asked with hopeful eye's.

Naruto looked into her eye's and smiled. "Tomorrow after the battle I will. I promise. I am drained from training and staying up so tomorrow ok." He said with a smile.

She nodded and they walked in to the house. Then up the stair to his room with the girls when he entered he noticed that they were sprawled all out on the bed. Hinata was in the middle with Ino's legs crossed over her stomach, and Alexandra was draped over her feet. Naruto smiled and walked over to the small chair took off his sandals an sat down.

"You could go sleep with Kurenai if you want." he said.

Anko shook her head and walked up to him. She smiled as she bent down and took off her sandals. Standing up straight smiled and sat down in his lap. "I'll sleep here."

"That's fine Good night." he said as he wrapped his arms around her leaning his head into the croak of her neck

Anko leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck and placed her head on his. As she sat there she felt him fall asleep and smiled. 'This I can get use to.' was her last thought as she drifted off into a dreamland filled with just her and Naruto moments.

**Next morning**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone was awake and down stairs well everyone but Naruto. "Where's Naruto?" asked Kurenai.

"Probably upstairs beating his meat." said Kiba.

"Now why would he need to do that when he could use it to satisfy any of the ladies here." said Anko smiling from ear to ear.

Tsunami had just walked in and heard what the blond haired boys sensei had said an blushed.

"He's still sleeping I'll go get him." said Hinata as she got up.

"No let him sleep a little more." said Anko.

Hinata nodded and sat down to finish eating.

After another twenty minutes Anko walked up stares and shook Naruto into semi-consciousness. "It is time to get up." she whispered into his ear kissing him on the cheek.

He opened his eyes and stared at anko for a second then smiled. He grabbed her and fell on the bed pinning her under him. "Five more minutes." he said as he tickled her sides making her laugh and squeal something he had near heard her do.

After a few minutes he rolled over and held her to him smiling and laughing. He stared at her in the eyes and whispered "When everything is over today I will mark you and we can be together always."

"I can not wait." she said as she snuggled in close.

After a few minutes she got up and walked to the door looking back on her future. "We are heading to the bridge. Get up take a shower and meet us there in fifteen." she said blowing him a kiss and walking out the door.

Naruto looked at were his snaky lover had left and sighed. He stood up and took his shower.

Ten minutes later Naruto was out of the shower and dressing. Putting his white chain around his pants like a belt he began to get on his shirt when he heard a crash and scream. Putting on his shirt he went to the window to see two men dragging away Tsunami. Running across the room he un-sheathed his sword and ran diving out the window.

When he hit the ground he rolled then spun pivoting on is left foot then dived. Stabbing the man who was dragging her away by the hair in the face. Turning back around he crossed blades with the other kidnapper to be. "Trying to kidnap a woman is a terrible thing but, to kidnap a mother is unforgivable."

Naruto started to push chakra in to his beautiful blade. After a second there was a sound of broken metal as his sword cut through the other mans and then through the mans stomach and arms.

Naruto turned to Tsunami sheathing his sword. "Turn away and walk into the house. You do not deserve to see such a horror." he said as he pushed her into the house. As if yon cue the body of the man he had been fighting fell into five separate pieces. Naruto walked over to the mess of what was once a man did a few hand signs and burned what was left of the body.

He walked back into the house to see Tsunami holding a slightly bloody Inari. He looked close to see a deep gash over his left eye. "Well look at that first battle scar." Naruto said with a smile.

Tsunami looked at the blond boy angrily. "This is not funny. He could have lost his eye or worse dies." she said fusing over her little boy.

"How did you get it?" asked Naruto.

"Well I saw one of the men grab my mom and I ran at him with a fork." he said.

Naruto stared at him for a minute then burst out laughing. "Stop or I swear I'll fork you a good one."

Inari stared at him and started to laugh an after a second tears fell from his face. "I was scared."

"It is ok to be scared Inari. The thing that matters is that you fought to protect your mother a person who gave you what ever she could an you protected her. You are a hero and a true man." Naruto said as he ruffled the boys hair.

Naruto stopped all of a sudden and stared off towards the bridge. "I need to go stay here with you mom. Protect her." he said as he dashed out of the house in the direction of the bridge.

**Ten minutes earlier**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The two teams plus Tazuna had made it to the bridge to see it covered in mist. After a few seconds it started to clear lightly in the center and two silhouettes appeared out of it.

Anko looked closely to see the outline to be of Zabuza which he could be easily discerned by the huge sword he had propped up on his shoulder and the other seemed to be his accomplice. As they came into full few the partner spoke up. "Where is Naruto-kun?"

Anko raised an eyebrow at that and started to laugh. "He is a busy bee is he not." she said looking over to her soon to be sisters in the Naruto circle of love.

Out of no where the accomplice throw up her hand catching a kunai in between her thumb and middle finger. Anko looked over to see the Uchiha racing towards the pair with kunai's in hand.

"I'll defeat you both and show that dobe who is the top here." said the Uchiha.

"Uchiha stop that is an order." yelled Anko.

Sasuke stopped and looked back. "Why they are the enemy? I plan on killing them and taking that sword of his." he said sounding greedy.

"They might have decided to take up Naruto's offer." Anko said cursing herself for not asking last night or this morning if the two had or not.

"The dobe made them a offer. It does not matter I'll get that sword one way or another." he said taking off right back towards the two.

As he was about to reach them there was a swish and a clunk. As Anko looked on she preyed that the demon of the mist had killed the arrogant prick. Looking down she noticed that Zabuza had used the back end of his sword and knocked the Uchiha out with a solid hit to the temple.

"Damn. Thought I could chalk his death up to being a idiot." she sigh and looked at the two nins across from her.

Zabuza stepped forward and spoke. "We decided to take the deal. It was to good to pass up and I am tired of the running."

As he finished what he said there was a sound of clapping as the mist cleared up. There at the end of the bridge was a short fat man in a black suit holding a cane. "So you tried to double cross me. Not very smart idea. I'm not worried though I was going to kill you and take you little girl and make her my play thing till I got tired over her. Now I see you have shown me all these beautiful new play things to. Some even hold bloodlines as I can see. I wonder what Kumo would give for a unbranded Hyuuga. Well we'll find out." said the fat man.

As if out of no where groups of men started to appear behind the fat man. They were caring weapons everything from spears to clubs. They were thugs there was no other way to describe them.

"Give up now and I might just let all the men and boys go and keep the women as my slaves." said Gato.

At that there was laughing. Gato looked over at the group to see the small group of women laughing. Then a tall red head stepped forward. "You have no idea what you have done do you?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? I have told you that you will all be my personal toys." he said a little confused.

When he said that the laughing grew louder as four of the women looked ready to bust a gut. "What are you laughing at? In a few moments you girls will be my toys that I will use till you can not be used anymore."

"Stop your killing me." screamed Anko as she fell to the ground.

The other team, Zabuza, and Gato stared at them like they were mad. Then Haku started to giggle and after a minute was laughing as hard as them.

Zabuza looked at his long time partner. "Haku are you ok?"

Haku looked up at her mentor and wiped a tear from her eye. "I do not know why Zabuza-sama but I find it funny when he says that."

"It's funny." said the tall red head "because just for saying that my master is going to make you feel more pain then humanly possible but, what is funniest of all is that for what you said about Hinata's eye's he is going to carve yours out and hand them to her." she said chuckling.

"How do you know that? Where is this big strong master of yours?" said Gato.

"Here." said a voice from behind him.

Turning around all Gato saw was two orbs one white with red in the center the other red with white in the center then he fell to the ground and screamed.

Naruto walked over to his group of girls smiling carrying Gato on his shoulder. He placed the man down smiling at his ladies. "Oh wait you said something about eye's." he said bending down pulling out a kunai.

After a few seconds of screaming Naruto stood back up and walked over to Hinata with his blood covered hands extended. Hinata held out her hand and Naruto dropped a pair of eye's in them. Hinata smiled as she looked down on the first gift Naruto gave her. A part of her felt weird by the gift while another was telling her that it was sweet. She tucked them away in her pouch for safe keeping.

Naruto smiled then kissed her cheek and turned to see Kiba run to the side of the bridge were he began to throw up all his breakfast. Zabuza looked over to the boy who was throwing up to the one wiping off his hands from carving out a the fat mans eye's. "Note to self never threatening that kid's ladies ever."

Haku just stared at that and felt weird. 'I want a pair of eye's from Naruto too.'

She did not realize that was going through the minds of all the girls in turn also the fact that he had done it with a smile.

Naruto turned around to stare at the large group of thugs. "Who's next?" he said with a smile.

The thugs looked around then charged forward. "Hinata stay with Tazuna you have the best defense. Kiba to the in front of Hinata in case they get past us. Shino I need you to guard other side of the bridge in case they try to surround us. Everyone else kill or be killed." Anko said.

The rest of the group took off leaving Hinata to guard not only Tazuna but also the unconscious Uchiha. Naruto was smiling as he cut through thugs left and right having a ball. After a few minutes Naruto was back to back with Anko who was sporting two kunai's in her hands. "God I love it." Anko said.

Naruto ran off still fighting when he passed Haku turning water into ice and throwing it at passing thugs. Naruto stopped and looked at her as she did it. "So Cool." he said.

She looked over to him and rolled her eye's at his bad joke. Then she felt a whoosh and turned her head to see Naruto's sword sticking out of the chest of a man who was about to bring his club down on her. She turned back to see Naruto smiling at her. She blushed and kept fighting.

After Naruto had retrieved his sword he went back to fighting to only see one guy left in the center of the battle. Naruto smiled as he went after the guy they struck sword and after three more swings he was dead head rolling to the ground.

Anko and Haku smiled to see Naruto standing there after defeating the last man on the field. Looking up he smiled at the two then blood exploded from his stomach. Looking down he saw a hook protruding from his stomach. Looking up he saw Anko and Haku an smiled blood leaking out of his mouth.

As he fell forward he heard two people scream at once. "NARUTOOOOOOOOO" and then he blacked out.

**Unknown place**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto awoke to white. "AH DAMN IT NOT AGAIN."

He heard laughing and turned around to see the all powerful movers and shakers of the Universe. "So happy to know you are glad to see us Naruto-kun." said Kami.

"Yes he does seem to be oh so happy doesn't he sister." said Yami sounding seductive.

"So how many times do I get to die?" asked Naruto.

"Well this is the last one you get to come back from. You die again and there is no going back." said Yami.

Kami looked over at him for a second. "Things have changed Naruto-kun." she said.

"Do to our interference in your love life and life in general things have changed some." said Yami.

"Ok so what has changed?" asked Naruto still lying on the white ground.

"You are going to need new help and allies. The villains we have sent you after have change or become even more powerful." said Kami.

"Won't giving me this information change things again?" he asked.

"No these changes will not change much in this line of events. Small things will change like numbers, letters, time limits, and sexes." said Yami.

"Don't tell me I am going to go back a chick or that all my lovely ladies will be dudes." he said.

Yami sneered. "We could do that if you like?" she said raising her hands.

Naruto jumped up and covered his goodies. "No thank you."

Kami laughed. "Naruto you are going to have some hard time thrust on you when you return to Konoha. Things will happen that will hurt you more then anything you have felt in your life. You will need protection and also a ally that will know your enemy."

Naruto looked at her fro a moment. "Am I getting more women?" he asked.

"We could make them men." said Yami smiling.

"No. No. No. Women are fine. How many?" he asked.

"You sound sad Naruto most men would die to have as many beautiful and powerful women as you." said Kami.

"I am not sad at that I worry that I am not fair enough to them." he said.

"What do you mean?" said Yami.

"I worry that I do not have enough time for them all and that I can not give each other them the individual time they need with me." he said head downcast.

"Use Shadow Clones. It's the same…" she never finished.

"No it is not. I want to give myself to them not some copy. They love me not a clone and they deserve their time with me." he said.

"You know Naruto I have been around since the dawn of man. Known and punished every evil sin there is as well as seen every kind of good deed but, never have I seen a man with so many women not care about his own needs over his women's or not take the easy way out of dealing with said women." said Yami starring in to his big blue eyes.

She walked over to him and place her palm against his cheek starring in to his eye's further. "You are truly a one of a kind work of perfection." she said while leaning in kissing him on the lips.

Kami moved forward smiling at her sisters actions. "Ok stop with the physical we have things to talk about."

Yami pulled away smiling showing her pointy teeth. "You are right."

"We are adding two ladies to your love nest as it were. They both will be without a doubt monumental to your life and continued well being." said Kami.

"The first will be a woman of nature. Wild and free. With her help and assistants you will seal the safety of your clan in the village. You will offer her the chance at your Doujutsu and she will choose her self over others." said Yami.

Kami then looked him straight in the eye. "The last will say things to you that will make you laugh. She will be hard of skin but soft of heart. You will share a passion of sound and she will betray her life's mission just to see you smile. She will push away but make sure to always move closer." she said.

Naruto looked at the two confused but nodded. "Ok so I got a wild woman and a funny one. There is also my fish swimmer. Ok so five down three to go. The girls are going to be pissed."

"It is time to send you back Naruto-kun." said Kami as she walked forward.

"Wait what about the allies you talked about?" he asked starting to feel drowsy.

"Be yourself and they will come to you. Fight for them and they will be yours." said Yami.

Kami walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders. "I maybe the shy have but does not mean I like to be out done." she said right before she kissed hard.

It was the last thing Naruto felt before it all turned dark.

**Bridge**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Naruto awoke to the feeling of pressure on both sides of his neck. As he tried to turn his head he saw on his left purple hair and on his right brown. That's when he noticed a strange feeling in his neck. "Shit."

Naruto's eyes turned red and he turned to the right and bit down on Haku's neck feeling the chakra being pulled from him into the bite. He marveled as he licked her skin to taste what he thought was berries. After a moment he released her to see a large snowflake that went from her from her shoulder over her X scar and down into her shirt.

He then turned to Anko and bit down but unlike another of the marks he had given he push chakra into it. He flicked his tongue out to taste what he thought was maple. After a full minute he pulled back and saw the tattoo it was a little bigger the Hinata's was but not by much. It was a green snake with what looked like a piece of dango in it's mouth.

Naruto burst out laughing. "Of all the thing to have a snake eating dango." his eyes then turned over to Haku who was crying what thought were tears of joy.

He reached his hand out and touched her cheek. "Hello my Snow Queen. So you decided to join my family." her tears touched his hand and he smiled.

He turned next to Anko who was still crying. "I am ok do not worry Anko-chan."

"I was so mad and sad at the same time. I ran to you and held you felt you die and I did not want to live. I killed Kagrin. No killed is not the right word. I destroyed him cut, hacked and dismembered him. I did thing that I never thought I would do." she said.

Naruto stroked her cheek and kissed her lips soundly tasting blood on them. As he pulled back she smiled lightly. "When I was done I went to you and held you. Haku came over and we hugged you and cried then I heard a voice." she said.

"Me too. It told me to bite him to mark him and that if I truly wanted to be happy that I should make sure you did it to." said Haku.

"Mine said the same thing." said Anko.

Naruto stood up and smiled. He looked over to everyone to see his other girls just fine smiling with Hinata drying her eye's. Naruto opened his arms and the other three girls ran over and hugged him tightly. After a few second Naruto looked out over the bridge to see it covered with blood and body parts.

He looked over to see Sasuke still out cold and Kiba a dark green color. Naruto looked over to the girls. "Alexandra can you clean the bridge up please."

The tall red headed woman smiled. "Of course Master."

Naruto turned back to Kiba and decided to help the poor guy out. He walked over and knelt in front of the slightly retching teen. "Kiba look at me."

Kiba looked up to meet Naruto eye to eye. "The first few kills are truly the hardest to get over. Just think of it as doing it not only to defend yourself but also to secure your way of life. You made sure that no one hurt this innocent man and countless others who would have died in the future because of these men."

Kiba looked at him and nodded. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because when had my first kill no one was there for me and I ended doing something stupid. Look Kiba I do not mind you ok you were a ok guy in the Academy we were friends even but you need to stop with Hinata. We are in love ok and mated. You should know that when someone mate like your clan does it is for life. So I ask you nicely to stop please ok if you do not I might lose it one day and kill you. So please find another girl." Naruto said.

Kiba looked up at the blond ninja in front of him and knew he was right. If his mother ever found out that he had tried to steal another persons mate she would kill him son or not.

"Ok I will do that." Kiba said.

Naruto nodded then and turned to see everyone walking over. Most of them with weird looks on their faces taking glances at Alexandra. "What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing I just cleaned up. I used my flames and burned everything to ash." she said like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Ok." he said turning around but before he could Alexandra grabbed his arm.

"Master my claws broke in combat I guess do to there old age but I was wondering if I can keep these." she said holding up Kagrin's swords.

"It is up to Anko." he said.

"Can I?" she asked looking at Anko.

"Yes." she said being hugged the next second by a happy Alexandra.

Naruto walked over picked up his sword and sheathed it. "Ok lets go back to Tazuna's."

Everyone nodded as they walked off never realizing they had left Sasuke there.

It was three days later that found the two teams plus guests on standing at the gates of Konoha. Naruto walked over to Zabuza and Haku who he was getting better to know together as well as alone. "Zabuza give me you weapons and your sword." he asked as he put scroll on the ground.

"Why?" asked the demon of the mist.

"I am going to seal them away so that only you can unlock it and open it in case something happens." he said.

"Very smart." said the soon to be ex-missing-nin.

After Naruto had placed it all in there and sealed with Zabuza's blood and chakra he placed it in his pouch.

As they entered a team of Anbu stopped them. "Naruto Uzumaki you, teams seven and eight , and your guests are to report to the council chamber at once. We are to escort you."

Naruto nodded and motioned for his team to follow.

After five minute they had made it to the council room. Naruto walked into the room with everyone right behind him. As Zabuza and Haku walked in a pair of Anbu's grabbed them were about to teleport way when they felt cold steal against their necks. One piece being from Naruto's sword which was against the neck of the man holding Haku while a kunai held by Anko was held against the one holding Zabuza.

"Naruto! Anko! Stand down." said the aged Hokage.

"Not until they let them go I gave them my promise to make sure they were safe and I do not trust many Anbu so they will let them go now." he said sounding serious.

Sarutobi looked at the young man knowing how strong he kept his word. "Release them." said the old Hokage.

"Hokage-sama you can not be serious he is a missing nin and the other one is the last of the ice users. We should trade him in to Kiri for his huge bounty and use the girl as breeding stock." said a fat civilian council member.

Naruto looked up at that. "Anyone who say that again I swear to Kami and Yami I will kill you." Eye's changing showing his Doujutsu.

The council member sat down. "So Naruto what are we to do with them?" said Sarutobi.

"Well nothing for Haku. She is a last of a bloodline and considered still under the guardianship of Zabuza as well as not being a registered ninja and also being one of my ladies. Zabuza I think should have a fair trial give him a chance to tell his side of the story and when he is released he should be made a jonin and a kenjutsu instructor. Kiri has always had the best of sword fighters maybe with his help we could match them." Naruto said smiling.

Sarutobi looked from the girl to the man. "That sounds fair. Will he submit to the punishment we choose?" he asked.

Zabuza stepped forward and nodded. "I will submit to any punishment chosen if I am given a fair trial." he said.

"Very well." said Sarutobi.

Naruto smiled and looked over at his jiji. "So that's it right we can go?"

"No Naruto I need to tell you some but I will ask that everyone go except for two people of your choice." he said.

Naruto nodded and turned around. "You guys go back to the apartment show Zabuza and Haku and get some food. When this is done I will get home fast and tell you all about it. I want Alexandra and Anko to stay."

When the room was emptied of the others Naruto turned to the Hokage. "So what's up old man?"

"Naruto we have decided to tell you and release your heritage to the public." said the old Hokage.

Naruto looked at the old man for a second questionable then spoke. "Why now? Do not get me wrong I want to know so badly. What is so important that you need to tell me now?"

"Because Naruto your mother and sister are coming here for the Chunin exams." he said.

Naruto just stared off into nothing. Alexandra walked up behind him and held him. "You told me she was dead."

"Naruto it's that…"

"You said she was dead. You lied to my jiji and now I find out I have a sister too." he said not raising his voice one bit.

Anko went to his side and grasped his hand. "Naruto I had no choice your mother said…"

"So I really am hated by my family abandoned cause of something so stupid as a man sealing a demon inside me." Naruto said his bangs covering his eye's.

"Naruto she had no choice as the head of her clan she was ordered by the Uzumaki council to leave you here and take your sister back." said the Hokage.

"She was clan head and they ordered her to leave me. That is a load of shit as clan head she has a right to her children. She made a choice to abandon her son to take her daughter some where else. SHE CHOSE TO LEAVE ME ALONE WHEN SHE GOT TO GO OFF A BE WITH FAMILY." he screamed the last part.

"Naruto the elders of the clan have decided to take you in and make you the clan heir do to you being the first." he said.

"I am not joining their clan." he said quietly.

"What why not? This is a chance for you to be with your family." asked the Hokage.

"Have you been keeping in touch with her this whole time jiji?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Why?"

"Did they just invite me to join their clan?" he asked.

"No they said that they had rethought there decision and felt they had made a wrong one." he said.

"Did you happen to mention that I had a Doujutsu at anytime?" he said shaking.

"Yes right after it activated."

"They want my eye's that is all they care for. Damn the demon brat but the chance to have a bloodline is worth the mixing." he said this with his eye's darting to a civilian council member.

Naruto looked up at the Hokage the only man he had trust all the life and turned his head. "I give up the name Uzumaki here and now."

The Hokage was shocked. Naruto had always been proud of his name all his life and he had just given it up. "Naruto there is more."

Naruto looked up not sure he could take more. He was hurt so bad if it wasn't for Anko and Alexandra he might have lost it. "What is it Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi winced at that Naruto had never called him that ever. It broke the old mans heart to hear the faith that the boy had lost in him. "You are to take your father name as is your sister when she arrives."

Naruto looked at the old man for a minute. "And what would that be Hokage-sama?"

"Namikaze." he said.

Anko stiffened at that. "You mean?" she said.

"Yes." said the old man.

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me?" said Naruto.

"Arashi Namikaze is the name of your father Naruto. He went by many titles but you know him best as The Fourth."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ladies and Germs nice long chap for you. I hope to get some dinamo reviews. I am thinking of starting a new story soon and I am looking for a good author to be my partner on this one. If you are interested PM and I will give you what I have for a idea. Now let me make this clear reviews help the juices flow so juice me up for fast chapters. I got to say also that dracohalo117 is an amazing author read his stories they kick ass. Catch you on the flip.**

**Evilfrog**


	16. New home and setting things straight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto stood there staring at the aged Hokage. Anko and Alexandra were holding him trying to watch for any signs that he might go nuts-o. Naruto turned and started to walk out. "Come on lets go home." he said to his two ladies.

"Naruto wait." said the Hokage.

"No. I need to get away from here and from you." he said

The Hokage felt an ache in his heart from those words. "We need you to sign something, give you your inheritance, and talk about what taking his name means."

Naruto grabbed a seat and sat down with Alexandra sitting on his lap and Anko sitting next to him hands still clasped together. "You have ten minutes then I am leaving."

"You will stay as long as you are told demon." said a council member.

"Do not give me anymore reason to kill you lady Haruno. I am the farthest thing from in a mood to deal with you." he said still looking at the Hokage.

The Hokage grabbed some papers from in front of him and started to place them in front of Naruto. "These papers give you the rights to everything your father owns. This includes his estate, properties, Jutsu, and bank account."

Naruto signed the paper and then cut and smeared blood on his thumb and left a print. He then looked to the next paper. "What is this?"

"This one is for you to take the name Namikaze." said the old man.

"I will not sign this one till I decide." he said.

"You must sign that paper." said Koharu.

"Why cause you want the other villages to know that you still have the Namikaze clan so they fear it like Iwa does or cause you think my heirs will end up as strong that I will breed you an army of super Flash ninja or maybe it is cause there is something more you want from it some hidden treasure or jutsu." he said looking at Koharu.

No one noticed the slight movement from Danzo at the mention of a jutsu. "No it is important that the son of our hero be know to the world." Said the bandaged man.

"I will sign it if I feel like it till then it does not matter. I will take the paper and when or if I do sign it I will bring it to the Hokage." Naruto said.

There was a cry of outrage from the civilian side of the council to make him sign it. The outrage continued till there was a slamming noise. Naruto looked over to see a woman stand up she looked to be an Inuzuka from the large marks on her cheeks. Her hair was short and spiky much like his but brown. Her eyes were intimidating they were a thin slit like his pupils in Seikigan when it was activated.

"He deserves to choose for himself. Today he has learned such painful things and must feel so hurt and pained if it was anyone they would need time to gather their thoughts and feelings." she said then sat down.

The Hokage nodded to her in thanks. "Very well Naruto." he then handed him a scroll.

"In that are the rest of your inheritance and some things from your father. It has a special blood and chakra seal on it so only you can open it."

Naruto grabbed the scroll and handed it to Anko to put away. "Ok so what happens if I take the name?"

The Hokage sighed. "If you should take the name there would be good and bad things from it. The good in that as the last male you fall under the clan restoration act it will make you have so many women easier to understand and more accepted. There is also the clan seat you will receive. The bad to it is when Iwa finds out they will most likely hunt you down. There will be an unbelievable bounty on you. It is also that the council will set minimum number of women you must marry by a certain time if not they can choose for you." said the Hokage.

"How many?" asked Naruto hopping that eight was an over shot and not too little.

"We decided before you got here that seven will be the number." said the Hokage.

Naruto smiled at that. "How long do I have till I must marry them all?"

"You have until you sixteenth birthday. You will also be required to have at least one child by the time you are fifteen." he said.

"Anyone who I chose will be under my clan protection. If something should happened to them under my care by this village I will pack my clan and leave here taking everything that is mine and their's with me. Once I have named them my fiancé they are considered protected by Me." he said in a demanding tone.

"That is acceptable." said the aged Hokage.

"Anything else I need to know." he said ready to stand up and leave.

"Yes Naruto there is. Your mother and her team including your sister will be coming in tomorrow being escorted by your godfather and a small contingent of guards. They have asked me to set up a…"

"I do not want to see them." Naruto said.

"Naruto they have asked to be aloud to see you. They want to talk to you and to tell you their offer about joining the Uzumaki clan. You need to talk to your mother her…"

"I have no mother Hokage-sama. All she is to me is the woman who gave birth to me then left." he said evenly.

"Naruto no matter what you say she is your mother and she deserves to…"

"SHE DESERVES NOTHING FROM ME!" said Naruto finally letting a little of his rage go.

"Naruto be reasonable." said the aged man.

"Is there anything else?" he asked getting up.

"Yes. Your godfather Jiraiya one of the sannin and my student wishes to train you." said the Hokage.

"Has he trained my sister?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. He has trained her in some of your father's techniques among other things." he said.

"Then no thank you." Naruto said.

"Naruto don't pass up this opportunity. He can teach you many things." said the Hokage.

"I do not want to be taught by a man like him and when he asks why I said no tell him because he failed me and his prized student." said Naruto turning and walking towards the door.

"Naruto this is foolish do not do this." said the old Hokage.

"I did not do this. They ignored me for twelve years and now I will ignore them." He said reaching for the door.

"Your mother might not be able to defend herself but Jiraiya was doing important things for the village. Gathering information on enemies of Konoha." he said trying to defend his student.

Naruto laughed at that. "It is funny that it was so important yet he had time to train my sister. To most likely stop by and see them to hug her and tell her about her father. Yet I got nothing. I got to sit in a village and hear people tell me my father died running and screaming like a girl away from the Kyuubi and that my mother was a whore who would spread them for a nickel. I got to cry, fend, and scream to no one but me."

Then Naruto ripped his shirt open showing all the scars and the words on his chest making some of the council vomit and others just turned pale. "I got beaten and bruised on a daily bases and on my birthday I got the words I will never forget." pointing at his brandings.

Naruto then turned back to the door opening them. "Yet through it all he was to busy gathering information. I will only say this once Hokage-sama keep them away from me all three of them and if they push me too far I will fight back. They are no family of mine." Naruto turned and walked out.

The council was in aw at what the boy had said and showed them. As the Hokage turned back to face the council there was a pop. Looking over they see Naruto standing next to the Inuzuka council member. "The Boss says that he would like you to come to his apartment tonight if you would like he would like to talk to you."

The Inuzuka looked at the clone for a minute then nodded. The clone smiled and dispelled.

**Back at Naruto's apartment.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The girls were all sitting on the couch talking and trying to figure out what their lover was being told. Zabuza was sitting in a chair dosing waiting to hear when his trail would be. The girls kept talking till they felt a chill go up their spines and they unconsciously were messaging their marks. Hinata was the first one to say something about it. "Something is wrong. I feel sad and in a rage."

After all three of them agreed that something bad had happened they decided to wait for their love to come home. After a few minute there was an eruption of fire then it cleared showing Naruto being held up by Alexandra and Anko. "We need to get him to a bed. Things have happened and he is ready to snap." said Anko.

All three of the girls nodded and walked into the bedroom shutting the blinds and getting his bed ready. When they were done Alexandra walked in caring him in her arms bridal style. "Go out there and talk to Anko ok. When she is done and you have asked your question you are welcome to come back. He needs us now more then ever you know and feel it too."

The three girls nodded and walked out to talk to Anko. Alexandra walked Naruto over to the bed and placed him in it then walked to the door and closed it. She began to take off his sandals then his pants and shirt leaving him in his boxers. Placing the covers over him she took off her clothes and crawled into bed with him.

She grabbed his face and kissed him on the nose. "Master I swear that it will be ok. I will protect you will my very being. I know it hurts master and you want nothing more then to release you rage on the world but, it is ok. I no we are here to keep you save and to show you that you are the most important person in our lives." she said letting her blood tears flow from her eyes.

Naruto stared at her for a moment then lifted his hand and wiped her tears away. He then grabbed her and hugged her to him. As he did he started to cry. "It hurts so much. I think I hate them. I have never hated anyone in my life so fully. Not even her." he said burrowing his head into her cleavage.

She stroked his hair and smiled. "It is not wrong to hate someone if they truly deserve it and they do. Master what ever you decide to do I will help. If you ask of it I will kill them all right now." she said.

He smiled at her and kissed her. "I know you will. I love you so much. I love all of you so much." he said looking to the door seeing all of them standing there.

They piled in jumping on the bed getting as close as they could to him. Naruto laughed hear the sound like his bed was screaming at him for all the weight on it. "Naruto-kun. What about the scroll?" said Anko handing him the scroll.

He took it and stared for a second. "Come on everyone. To the living room." he said.

When they all reached the living room Naruto looked around noticing Zabuza was no where to be found. "Where is no brow?"

Haku laughed a little at that. "After the story of what happened he was escorted by the Hokages personal guard to the tower to be questioned then his trial will be done tonight with a small convening of the council."

"That's good. I am sure they will give him a light sentence if one at all." he said feeling better.

Naruto sat in his chair facing the couch filled with his lady loves. Anko was on the right side and Hinata on the left with the others sitting in between and Alexandra lying across their laps.

Naruto could not help but smile looking at them. "Before I read this I need to tell you something that I found out when visited by Kami and Yami when I died at the bridge."

Haku looked around kind of freaked. "What?" she said confused.

Naruto and the girls went into and explanation of his talk with the two being of untold power. After it was explained Haku nodded looking not to sure but accepting it. "They told me there will be two more women."

He sat there waiting for someone to lose it but no one did. "Is that it?" asked Ino.

"Your not mad?" he asked them.

"Naruto-kun we know that they do this for a good reason and not only that but you deserve a big family one that can love you and be you light in dark times." said Hinata smiling showing how beautiful she can be.

"So that leaves three others right." said Ino.

"Yes but, I have the clues so it should be easier to recognize them." he said.

Naruto looked down at the scroll. He put his thumb in his mouth then bit down. He pulled it out and swiped it over the seal pushing chakra into it. After a second it glowed and there was a snap and a hiss and the seal broke. Unfurling it he looked it over. He saw that it looked like a letter and at the bottom there were three storage seals.

Naruto looked up before starting to read. He looked at his girls all in turn. When he reached Haku he took in the changes that had occurred after the mating. Her hair had completely changed color not just a little it was now a blue white like snow on a blue sky day. Her eyes were solid brown but if you looked into them long enough you could see snow like it was snowing in her eyes. Her nails had turned into claws but were a very light blue. Of all the girls she had the most drastic change so far. She was his snow queen.

He turned to look at Anko his Snake. Her hair had blond waves in it and if you looked close in on each one you would see at the top of each one there was an orange dot. I said it looked like an eye. Alexandra had started to call her medusa and the other girls would laugh. Her eyes were a solid honey chocolate color with a slit yellow pupil. What Naruto found really funny was that her tongue was slightly forked. He blushed remembering the first time she had kissed him with it and even redder at the first time they made love. He had found out that even with all the provocative clothes and the oozing sex appeal she was a virgin and together they had made that night amazing and full of passion.

He smiled at them all slightly then looked down. "Here we go." he said.

"_To my dearest son Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then it is the time that you are excepting your inheritance and are taking my name as Namikaze. It also mean that you have been told about the burden at which you bare hopefully if my plan and last wish of the village seeing you as a hero then all is well if not at least your mother and sister is there. I hope Jiraiya has been training you both well. I know you might hate me for what I have done I understand that I truly do but, let me tell you that it was the hardest choice of my life. I cried for months about it knowing that I could trust no one but my own flesh and blood. I can not help thinking that I have doomed you to a life of untold horror and pain. It makes me hope that when this is down and the Shinigami takes my soul he will place it in hell for this. I made a choice to save my village over the happiness of my son I know you are thinking why not a orphan or someone but I could not do that to someone who had no support in his life it would have drove them to death or even to release the beast but with the support of your mom and sister and the tutelage of ero-sannin you will have enough love to continue on._

_Know this my son there is an evil out there that I believe only you can stop this and with the demon sealed in you it will draw them in and you to a true battle for the sake of our ninja world. I trust no one but you with this mission. _

_I love you very much and hope you find a beautiful girl or girls to truly make you happy and a big family._

_With all the love my heart possesses._

_Minato Namikaze; Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure_

_p.s. At the bottom of this page are three storage seals one holding my jutsu family scroll, another holding a book on seal, ones I have been working on, and the last a key to the safe in my house. When you get to the house open the safe in it are directions to reset the security seals and wards. The safe is in the small study bring a light."_

Naruto looked up in tears to see his ladies standing up and moving around him crying as well. They held him as he cried and yelled at the world. "I forgive you dad." he said. Feeling arms stroke his back.

After twenty minute Naruto decided that he was ok. The girls walked back to the couch sitting again. "So what do we do now?" asked Ino.

Naruto smiled at her. "I am going to sign the name changing paper then we are going to pack and move in to the house." Naruto pulled out said paper signed it and gave it his bloody finger print. He then made a shadow clone and told it to give it straight to the Hokage and to tell the man when he is done with Zabuza to drop him off at his new home.

When the clone left Naruto stood up and made twenty new clones ordering them to begin packing up. When they started to pack Naruto decided that he was going to head to the bank with his girls get some of his money and take them for ramen at his favorite stand.

When they arrived at the bank Naruto decided to take all his funds under Naruto Uzumaki and putting them in the Namikaze account. He had got himself a private banker a young woman who had always been nice to him and helped him open his first account. He had taken out a huge sum of money but it was not even five percent of what he now had it was so much he had filled a scroll with it.

When they had finally reached his favorite ramen bar he sat at what was know by many as the Naruto chair. He smiled as his favorite waitress walked up to him smiling and looking at all his ladies. "Hi guys. Naruto how many girlfriends are you going to have?" she asked smiling.

"None." he said smiling.

The girls all looked at them with straight faces but Naruto could feel their stares of panic. "They are my fiancés we just got to go pick out rings." Naruto said seeing bright smiles coming from them all.

"Wow you must be loaded. Where'd you get all the money from?" she asked.

"My father left it to me." he said.

"Father? Who is it?" she said confused. Last she remembered he did not know his parents.

"It does not matter you will find out soon. I want you to get the old and bring out your biggest ramen pot ok." he said with his big goofy grin on.

Ayame nodded then walked back. After a few minute she came back hefting a pot that he could sit in and it would come up to his waist and an older man trailing her. "Hey old man. How are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Fine Naruto. So what sis you want to talk to me about." The old man asked.

"Nothing I just needed you to see this and to show you my thanks for what you and your daughter have done for Me." he said pulling out the scroll her put the money in.

"Put the pot on the bar and close the store for the next few minutes." he asked.

Ayame looked at her father who nodded and helped close down the shop. The two came back when the front doors were shut and locked. "Ok so what's with the pot and closing down the story Naruto." asked Teuchi.

Naruto smiled at the older man. "For years you two have done so much for me. You gave me free food and made sure I was not hurt in or around your stall. I know that a lot of people offered you money to turn me away and when that did not work they threatened and even went so far as spreading lies about you food. You two are apart of my family and in a family you take care of one another an since you two have taken care of me for so long it is my turn." Naruto turned to the pot and held the scroll over it.

Naruto started to push chakra in to it and then the money began to pour out. Ayame and Teuchi just stood there mouths on the floor as money filled the pot. When Naruto saw that the pot was full he ceased the flow and as a few more bills hit the top they fell on to the ground.

"This money is for every time I could not pay, you lost a customer, and for being the guardians I never had. This is the least I can do but, if there is anything else you want or need please ask me I will do everything in my power to help you." Naruto said.

Teuchi walked up to the pot and looked at the money then to Naruto. "I can not take this money."

"You are not taking it. I am giving it to you." he said with a smile.

"Naruto this is too much. This must be all the money you…" he started to say.

"No actually with my new inheritance it is in fact less then three percent. I only gave you about half of what is in that scroll." he smiled see the looks on the two peoples face.

Teuchi looked at the young man before him. He had watched as he grew from a little boy to a man. As he looked at him he remembered how many times he had tried to adopt him. He had done everything short of murder to get the boy. He smiled to him and said "Thank You."

Naruto smiled back at him. "You never have to say that old man. You deserve this and so does your daughter. You deserve to open a big restaurant or retire and Ayame deserves to be able to go shopping and go crazy every once and a while. To one day not have to worry about paying for her wedding. You struggled just to see some orphan boy smile and for that I owe you my very life." Naruto said then to every ones surprise bowed.

Naruto walked over to the money pulled out and other scroll dumped the money in the pot on it and sealed it with in. He then handed it to Teuchi "Easier to carry and also to make sure no one tries to steal it."

After a few minutes of talking Teuchi decided to close down the bar for the day and deposit the money and to take his daughter shopping.

As the two waved good bye to the group Naruto got the memories back of two clones. The one that had went to the Hokages office had dropped off the paper and told Zabuza where to go it had then ran into the Inuzuka council member walking out of the office as she was walking in and had told her as well about his new change of address she had agreed to meet him there tonight and in fact would escort Zabuza or information on what his sentence was when she came over.

The second clone had been from the team cleaning his apartment out. It had told him that they had finished and awaiting orders and that also Iruka had stopped by to ask Naruto if he would take over his class tomorrow for him cause he had so business to attend to and that he was welcome to bring a few people with him if he likes. He had told the clone that he had got the ok from the Hokage. The clone had agreed which did not bother Naruto much.

Naruto made two clones and sent one to Iruka to tell him he was cool with it and the other to the apartment to tell them to seal it all in a scroll and bring it to him then one of them to tell the land lord he was leaving.

While he was doing this the girls had been choosing where to eat. They had talked about steak houses and bars when Hinata had said why not the new western style place that opened. They had all agreed and were now waiting for the host.

After a few minutes a host came up. "How many of you?" he asked in a polite voice.

"Six please." the waiter looked up at Naruto which he noticed but did nothing which kind of shocked him most places did not let him in.

They were seated at a nice round table drinking their water. When the waiter walked up to them and began to speak. "Hello and good afternoon what can I…" the man started before he spotted Naruto.

Naruto saw the change in him when he realized who he was. Anko began to order when the man walked away. Naruto shook his head and everyone stared him wonder why.

After a few minutes the waiter came back with who appeared to be the manager. "Him sir we can not let something so evil and disgusting into the fine restaurant as well as letting his whor…" he never finished the word as Naruto looked up at him giving him a looked that said finish it and you die.

The manager looked from the blond haired man to the waiter and nodded. "You are right we can not have something so evil here. Your fired so please get your things and leave the premises an do not return." shocking the group sitting at the table.

Naruto watched as the waiter left him then turned to the manager. "Do you own this place?" he asked.

"Yes and I would like to say I am sorry for that your dinners are on the house tonight." the manager turned to leave.

"Sir I find you to be a good man it seems but may I ask do you know who I am?" Naruto asked.

The manager turned back and said "Yes I do but, what you are foremost is customer. What ever is said out side here does not matter." the manager was beginning to turn again.

"Sir your business as just made friends and permanent customers of the Namikaze clan." Naruto said with a smile.

After a short talk with the manager about their future business together and a very good meal the gang decided to head toward their favorite ninja store to refill supplies and to get Haku and Anko anything they wanted plus Naruto felt like spoiling his ladies a little.

When entering the Talon as just realized it was called. He saw Yamba Hirtamora sitting at the counter looking bored. When the man turned to look at the new entries into his shop he smiled. "You back. I have wanted to see that sword for two weeks now but I was told you were on a mission."

Naruto smiled then un-sheathed his sword placing it on the counter. "There you got can get your fix now if you like." he said smiling.

Naruto turned around and walked towards his ladies. "What ever you want get. Haku and Anko if you want get your selves a weapon you like. It's on me." he said smiling.

The girls squealed and walked up kissing Naruto on his cheeks. They each went in to different areas looking at clothes and weapons. He decided to look around see what he could find. After several minutes he found he had picked out some clothes he thought would look better and fit more comfortable on him. He walked into the stall and began to change.

When he came out he was wearing a dark purple sleeveless shirt, burgundy multi-pocketed Anbu pants, a black sleeveless trench coat and, a pair of special crafted black combat boots. He had decided to keep his white chain to use as a belt and to hold his sword.

Anko walked up behind him and whistled lightly. "Looking good there Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned and looked at her. She still had her same clothes on as before but was caring a whip. Naruto smiled at seeing the whip. "I said combat not bedroom." he said laughing at the blush on her face.

Naruto kissed her lightly then moved off to find the others. He found Hinata looking at a lavender trench coat. She kept looking at her jacket to the trench coat. "Get it if you do not like it you could just keep it for later." he said with a smile.

Hinata smiled. "I do not like to waste money. Especially when it is not mine." she said turning to him putting her arms around his shoulders.

"It is our money you are going to be my wives so what is mine is your." he said smiling.

"Ok. I'll get it." she said kissing his cheek.

Naruto moved on to see Ino looking at a purple weapons holder. She put it around her hips and put her folding sickles in them. She turned and looked at Naruto. "How do I look?" she asked.

"I think you should just come in naked with that on for me one day." Ino blush and walked over to him.

"Maybe I will." she said walking off sexily.

Naruto watched her go seeing her hips sway in time to music that only she could hear. After a second of staring off her shook his head and went over to Haku. She was looking at battle kimonos the one she was looking at the most was a dark blue one that looked there was snow flakes on it. In her hand that he noticed was a wrist sheath with what looked like a retractable blade on it. "Find anything you like?" he said.

Haku turned around smiling. "I like this battle kimono and a few others but I do not know which one to get?" she said.

"Get them all." he said chuckling.

"No I could not do that." she said.

"My Snow Queen royalty always deserves to be spoiled. So get them all and if you want get the other wrist sheath or even ask to see if they have any special needle holders." Naruto said.

Haku brightened up at that. She had never had a lot no matter if it was with her parents or with Zabuza. For the first time she felt she could be a true young lady and just shop till she dropped. "I will ask about that. Thank you Naruto-kun." she said kissing him and taking off to the front to ask Yamba if he had any holders.

Naruto started to walk to the front when his clone that went to Iruka's dispelled told him that class started at eight and thanks for the help. Naruto continued walking till he reached the front desk seeing Haku talking being pointed to something and Alexandra talking to Yamba but when he did his other clone appeared and handed him the scroll with all his stuff and the girls stuff in it and dispersed.

Naruto walked up to the counter and placed his arms on Alexandra's taller shoulders. "What you doing?" he asked.

"I am showing Yamba my new swords Master." she said smiling nuzzling her cheek against his arm.

Naruto smiled as he walked around her sliding his left arm around her waist. "So what do you think of her new toys?"

"They are truly amazing. They seem to be made to strengthen some ones affinity to fire. Where did you get it?" he asked.

"We got them off of Kagrin. Anko killed him when she thought he killed me. She gave them to Alexandra because she broke her claws in combat. Plus she is our strongest fire user." he said smiling at his fire fox.

After ten minutes the girls all came up putting there stuff on the counter Yamba started to tally up everything. "Ok your total is 46,346." he said smiling at all the money he was getting.

After Naruto paid and everything was placed in scrolls the group started to walk off. Naruto turned back and walked to the store owner again. The girl stood by the door and watched. Naruto strolled back over smiling. "What did you ask him Naruto?" Ino asked.

"I asked him for a special order and also for to come back in a few days from now to look at some weapons." he said starting to walk out the store.

"Are you looking for a new weapon?" asked Anko.

"Something likes that. It is more like a few." he said smiling everyone seeing a slight twinkle in his eye. They knew he was up to something.

As they walked heading to there new home Naruto could not believe all that had happened in the last few months. By the time they had made it to the gates of what he believed to be his new home he knew was the luckiest guy in the world.

Looking up at the gate he saw that it was about seven feet tall and made of what looked to be oak. In the center of the door was a red Konoha symbol. He placed his hand on it feeling the engraving when the door slowly swung open.

Naruto looked at his group and shrugged. They all walked through the gate and as they all were in it closed. They gasped at what they saw. It was a huge house not a mansion but a huge house. It was three stores tall with white walls and a red roof. Naruto stared at the house a little longer till he heard someone talk. "Oh my God. It's so beautiful."

He turned to see Ino looking out at the front yard. It was like a huge garden. There were flowers of ever color mixing and splashing on one another greens, blue, yellows, and oranges. Just to name a few. They found a grass walkway that went through the gardened area. As they walked it they noticed many things like the training ground that were in the back, the small lake of to the side of the house, and an area of forest behind the training field.

After a once around the property Naruto and the gang walked up to the front door. Opening it they say a beautiful front room. They all walked inside and started to look around. Naruto notice that on the first floor it seemed to be just the Kitchen, the living room, a bathroom and small study. The second floor seemed to have all the guest rooms there were upward of twelve each one a different color. The third floor had the master bedroom which no entered, a large study filed with many books, and a large outdoor parlor.

When they were all done searching an hour later they meet in the living room. The group was amazed by the look of the house. It had all the things they needed to live comfortable and happy with out being cramped like the apartment. "So what do you think?" asked Naruto.

"It is amazing Master. It seems to have been made with the idea of a big but tight nit family in mind." Alexandra said.

The others agreed. "I want to check out the Master bedroom. You all go pick out a room for you to store your things in and to sleep in." he said to each of them.

As they walked up the stairs the girls getting off at the second with Naruto continuing up. When he reached the master bedroom he pushed open the door to see a large room. It was draped in reds and blacks. He walked in shutting the door behind him. As he walked through the room he saw the huge bed it was what he could only describe as orgy size. It was black like many things in the room but the sheets were gold like his hair. He sat down on it noticing how soft it was.

After a few minute he stood up and walked around. He looked in the drawers to find no clothes and after a few minutes realized there were no pictures either. For a private room for a husband and wife it was oddly bare. He guessed that Kushina had cleaned the place out before leaving. As he continued to look through the house he saw a door off to the right. He walked over to it and opened it think it was a closet. He walked in to find what looked like a nursery.

Half the room was painted a baby blue while the other was painted a soft pink. As he stared around the room he noticed that the pink side was bare nothing while the blue side held a crib. He walked over to it and saw his name engraved on the inside. As he looked around he saw little toy toads, slugs, and even foxes all around it. As he stared at it all he heard a sobbing sound. He looked around to not see anyone. That's when he realized that he was the one making the noise.

He fell to his knees and cried. After a few minutes he felt a pair of arms wrap around him turning to see who it was he saw Hinata. He throws himself at her wrapping her up in his arms. "It is ok my love. It is alright. I am here. We are all here to help the pain go away." she said stroking his back lightly.

After a few minute he stood up and smiled at his pale lover. "Thank you Hinata-chan."

"For you anything my love." she said walking out with him.

Naruto and Hinata had left the master bedroom and went down to the living room to meet up with the others. After a few minute of the girls telling him what rooms they had chose Naruto decided to try to look for the safe to reset the security seal and wards. Naruto went in to the small study and looked around trying to find the safe. After half an hour they had still not found it. Out of frustration Ino had kicked the desk and it moved slightly. That is when Naruto notice that the leg that Ino had kicked was covering something.

They had pushed the desk aside to find a small seal on the floor. Naruto wiped some blood on it and a door in the floor open. To bad for Haku and Anko who had been standing on it when it did. Naruto walked to the passage and yelled down. "Are you two ok?"

There was a cry of yes from the two involved. Naruto made his way down with Alexandra in front of him hand completely engulfed in flame. After a few minutes of walking down they came to a large steel door. Naruto tried to open it but nothing happened. After looking at the door he saw a seal where the lock would be. After cutting his thumb and wiping some blood on it a key hole appeared.

Naruto fished the note from his pocket and after removing the key from the seal on it he placed it in side the hole and turned it. There was a hiss then the door swung in. Naruto walked in slowly looking around. "Wow this place is huge." he said having his echo go on.

The room behind the door was massive. It was pitch black but he could tell it was huge by his echo. "Alexandra I need more light please." he asked.

"Yes Master." At that Alexandra's whole body caught flame.

The room illuminated showing what appeared to be shelves. As they looked closer they notice that some had books, others scroll, and one in the far off that was glinting with what he thought was metal.

As they walked through the selves they came to a huge table in what they thought was the center of the room. Naruto walked forward to see a lone piece of paper on it. He picked it up and examined it. He realized they were instructions to the security seals and wards. After reading through it he understood what he had to do.

He looked down at the table before him and saw the seal. "Alexandra come here and brighten up the table. Please." he said.

As she walked closer he saw that it cover the large table. He looked around trying to find something. When he looked to the right he saw a swirl. He walked over to it and wiped his blood on it. The swirl started to do just that swirl and after a minute disappeared.

"Ok the reset is in effect I need a few drops of your blood each. So I can make it so you can come and go as you please." he asked.

The girls walked up cut their fingers dropping some blood into Naruto's palm. After everyone had gone he walked around the table till he saw a circle that had nothing in it. He put his hand in it and said "Seal."

The table glowed for a moment then stopped they all saw that the empty circle now held the face of a fox in it. "So what do the seals and wards do?" asked Ino.

Naruto looked at the paper again then started to talk. "They are for protection and also to restart the generator." as he said that lights turned on.

"Cool." said Ino.

Naruto smiled at her. "The protection seals keep anyone out but us. We can bring in guests if we choose but no one can enter with out one of our permission and us with them. The wards are the defenses of the house it seems that if you try to break in you will get really hurt and if by chance you make it in there are seals on the grounds and house that activate and fight back. How I do not know but it does. The generator seems to run of natural chakra from around the house and from its occupants. Not a lot but just a little."

"Wow. I have never heard of this kind of stuff before." said Anko.

"I think it is of my dads making and one of a kind." said Naruto.

Ino looked like she was about to say something when a bell rang. "What is that?" asked Hinata.

"I think it's the door bell." Naruto said.

After running up and out of the underground room he had the girls fix up the study and then to go to the living room. Naruto walked out the door down the path to the gate. He opened it to see Zabuza standing there with the Inuzuka council woman. "Please come in." Naruto said standing aside to let the two in.

Naruto shut the gate and showed them the way in. When they reached the front door he opened it and let them pass.

When they were inside Naruto shut the door and walked them into the living room were all his ladies were sitting around or talking. "Hey girls why don't you all go get your rooms together while I talk to council woman. In fact I do not know your name." he asked.

"My name is Tsume Inuzuka." she said smiling showing off her long K-9's.

"Ok Tsume-sama. Zabuza go up with them and pick out a room for yourself." he nodded and got up.

As they were passing him Naruto grabbed Haku and pulled her close. "Get some blood so I can add him to the seal." he said.

Haku nodded and received a kiss on the cheek from Naruto. As they disappeared up the stairs Naruto turned back to the feral woman in front of him.

"The Hokage wanted to give you this." she said handing him a card.

Naruto looked at it and realized that it was his ninja license but now it said Namikaze. It was still the same info just that one change. "Thank you very much." he said putting it away.

Tsume stared at him for a second then spoke. "Can I ask why you invited me over here to talk?"

"Today in the council meeting you stood up for me. Of all the people there you did. I am going to marry the Hyuuga heir and am best friends with the heir to the Aburame yet you someone who's very son hated me till recently stood up to try to lessen my burdens. So I ask why?" said Naruto.

They sat there in the quiet for a few minutes staring at one another. " I stood up for you because it was not only the right thing to do but as a penance for what was not done by my clan."

Naruto looked at her confused. "What action are you trying to penance for?" he asked.

"When I was younger during the third shinobi war I was in a fight for clan head with my twin brother. We had different takes on how the clan should be ran. I wanted it to be more open and free. While my brother wished for it to be closed off and centered around ourselves. During this time your father ascended to the title of Hokage. When he made it he throw his full support behind me to be clan head." she said.

"Ok so you won out. What happened to your brother and why the penance?" he asked.

"When I won the title of clan head my brother was furious. In a last stitch effort to try to steal it from under me he went out alone into battle against Iwa's kage at the time to show his power and right to be top dog. He was killed and hung on the walls of Iwa's till your father got him down in a raid." she said.

"I am sorry to hear that. He sounded like a proud warrior who only wished what he thought was best for his clan." he said to her.

"Thank and he was. For what your father did I told him that my clan would always protect him and his children. My word failed the moment I found out you were his child and saw the devastation set on your body. I am now honor bond to protect you and to make amends in anyway I can." she said head down.

"Tsume-sama did you ever hate me for what I held? Did you ever seek to hurt me or poison the mind of your children or clan against me?" he asked.

"No. I had orders that if at anytime it was found out that a Inuzuka was found cause you harm that they would be killed. An I had orders that if any member saw you being attacked you were to be rescued and brought to the hospital." she said.

"I did not know that. Thank you." he said.

"I tried to adopt you a few times when you were younger but I was denied to the belief as I am told that I would use you for ill gains." she said looking up at him.

Naruto smiled then said something that even surprised him self. "I would like to make an alliance between our clans. I am offering you something that will strengthen your clan to unbelievable heights."

Tsume looked at him curiously. "An alliance sounds good but what are you talking about?"

"I offer you the chance at my Doujutsu. A way of being able to stop you enemy is a genjutsu long enough to hit them with you power strikes. They one weakness of the Inuzuka fighting still is that it is made for many enemies not just one. With the power of my eye in your clan you could become fighters of one and many. What do you say?" he said.

Tsume looked at him for a moment. "You are offering my clan this why?"

"Because your clan is the most loyal of this village not only that you make up a third of are hunter-nins. That is a good reason as any but the most is cause I want a strong alliance with your clan and to show you that your honor is not gone in fact I would say it is stronger then ever. My father found you to be an amazing clan head one with honor and true loyalty so I think the joining of our clans is a great way to start." he said smiling.

Tsume sat there thinking. 'If I agree to this who will I pick to marry him? I do not think I can just make a clan member do this. I fought so they could have freedom, but this deal is to good to pass up. It is a chance at not only strengthen the clan, having allies as power and well known as the Namikaze's but also a way to ensure my clans and my own honor.'

"What will happen to who ever I choose? What will they be treated like?" she asked.

"Who ever you choose will be treated like a queen I swear she will want for nothing. I do not treat my ladies as dolls to be collected and placed in racks for the world to see like a collection. They are welcome to go into any career they wish and do what they want. I will not cut them off from their family. I am looking to build up my family not hurt it." he said smiling.

"I need to think about who I should send." she said standing up.

"Tsume-sama I do have some stipulations though for who you choose. She must be single I do not wish to take her away from someone else. She must be open minded to being with me cause it will a relationship. She most be told of my condition being a jailer and accept it. She can not mind sharing cause that is what will happen. Lastly she must know that she will have to have children with me." he said sounding heart felt.

Tsume was awed by this. This boy of thirteen was thinking more along the lines of the happiness of the woman then off himself. Most boys his age would one care about sex not weather the woman he was with wanted to do it or liked him. He had gained much respect from her in this small talk they had.

When Naruto opened the front door he noticed that it was already evening. Naruto walked her to the front gate talking lightly and smiling. When they got to the gate and opened the gate she bowed and Naruto spoke. "My dear Tsume-sama. It is in my belief that no woman should bow to a man but it should be the man who bows to the grace, power, and beauty of the temple that is a woman." he said as he bowed to her.

While he was bowing he never saw the blush and thoughtful look of the wild woman before him. "I will come back tomorrow evening to tell you of the women who agreed." she said then walked away.

Naruto sighed then shut the door. He strolled back up to the house but before he got there he saw Haku by the lake. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hello my Snow Queen. What are you up to?" he asked.

She smiled as she leaned into him. "I was waiting for you to be done with your talk." she said.

"Why is that? Is there something you would like to talk about my love?" he asked.

"Yes there is really. I wanted to know why you choose me when you have so many others most if not all far more beautiful then I?" she said as she turned to look in his blue eye's.

Naruto smiled at this. He then took off his trench coat and shirt. On his peck over his heart there was a snow flake. "Because Haku without even knowing it you know my pain of betrayal from a parent. Not only that but when I talk to you and converse with you I know that we are the same and have the same points. Of all these ladies that I love you know the real me even if you have known me the shortest amount of time." he said as he leaned in pressing his forehead to hers.

Haku smiled at those words. "How can you love us all so much?" she asked looking closer into his pretty blues.

"I love you all cause each of you knows my pain. Hinata knows what it is like to be part of a group and still not be considered in it like me and this village or her and her clan. Ino knows the pain of being blamed for something she had no control over the death of her mother. Anko know what it is like wanting to protect something that at every turn tries to cause you pain the village we live in. Alexandra had never known or thought she would ever know love till she meet me. Each of you is like a part of me and when I give my all to heal that part of you all you heal mine as well." he said.

Haku stared at him for a moment then released the sash on her battle kimono. She drop the kimono to the ground and watched as his eye's looked over her body. He reached his hand forward and traced the X mark that still showed under her snowflake tattoo. She stiffened under his touch but after a minute relaxed. "I want you to make love to me Naruto-kun. Here in the snow." she said grabbing his hand and pressing it to her mate mark which seemed to excite her.

"What snow?" he said looking around.

Her hands when behind him and after a minute they came back to his chest and she pushed him. He fell and landed on snow. He looked around and noticed that a third of the yard was snow. "Wow! I did not know you could do that so fast." he said astonished.

"Neither did I but I have felt my bloodline increase in power since the marking. A lot of us have noticed it. We al seem to grow stronger after the marking in a gifted field. Like Hinata's eye's, Alexandra's fire control, Anko's speed and strength, Ino's mind powers and me with my ice wielding. Alexandra thinks your power boosts ours and vice versa." she said.

Naruto looked back to see moon light shinning on her. It was not bright but it was there. She looked like a goddess of ice and cold. She dropped on to him and started to kissed him. "Hail to the Queen" she said as she kissed him starting their night of snowy romance under the stars.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ladies and gentlemen from all the reviews I got it inspired me to write more. To correct an error that I made last chapter I was reading another story and wrote Arashi in steed of Minato I am sorry I will fix it soon. To all those who liked it and will review thank you. If you have any questions I will be glad to answer. Also to answer a few questions. Kushina is not evil in this she made a choice of her clan over family now she will pay the piper. If you have a problem with that stop reading and also Jiraiya will also be bitch slapped some get over it. I am think of names for Naruto's sister also and suggestions will be take in. Also I am putting Naruto teaching next chapter cause I think stories that have him speck to the next generation always turn out good and he has a lot to say. I hope you all like it.**

**Evilfrog**


	17. Mission and Class

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto awoke to the smell of sun and the feel of warmth on his chest. He opened his eyes to see he was in the master bedroom. He then looked down to his chest to see Haku. After a few minutes of watching her sleep he saw her eyes crack open and a smile played across her face. Naruto smiled back and spoke. "Hail to the Queen indeed."

Haku blushed. "You were amazing last night. I never thought it would be so enjoyable but, I guess when it is with your one true love then it has to be that."

Naruto smiled then rolled over on top of her making her squeal then giggle. As he stared down at her he kissed her holding his lips to hers he felt how cool her breath was. When he pulled away he saw a single tear escape her eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked a little worried.

She hugged him to her. "I never thought that being in love felt so good." she said.

"It only feels as good as the person you are with and right now to me it is amazing." he said smiling.

"You are such a flirt but, damn if you are not good at It." she said smiling.

"Do you want to come with me today? I have to teach at the academy and you being there would help." he said looking at her.

"Sure. If I get to spend time with you." she said.

"I am going to ask the other to but, I want to ask you first." he said rolling out of bed which happened to be a long roll.

Haku laughed when he rolled one to many time and landed out of the bed. "I am glad I was the first." she said with a smile and a light blush on her cheeks.

Naruto pulled him self up and went to the dresser and pulled out his clothes. When he had everything but his trench coat on he walked to the bed and picked up Haku who yelled then giggled. "I am going to take you to your room." he said.

As he walked to the second floor he ran in to Zabuza. They stood there for a second eyeing one another then Zabuza spoke. "If you ever hurt her I will kill you no matter what."

Naruto smiled and looked down and the woman in his arms. "I can not hurt her, my friend I love her."

Haku smiled at him then looked at her master who nodded and began to walk away. "What did the council decide?" she asked before he disappeared.

He stopped on the stairs to the first floor and turned to her. "Today I get interrogated by Ibiki then I am on probation for two weeks. After that they are going to set me up at the Academy teaching kenjutsu." he said.

Naruto smiled. "That sounds great. If you want find me tonight and I can give you some cash so you can get some new stuff if you like." Naruto said the bandaged face ninja.

"I do not want it kid." he said turning around.

"You are a part of my family now Zabuza and if a little money is what I can give you to situate your self till you start getting paid I do not mind. You are my fiancés father." he said smiling at the man.

"Ok. What ever you say? Later." said Zabuza.

"He likes you." said Haku.

"I like him too." he said walking down the hall.

They walked till they reached an ice blue door. "This is it." said Haku.

He opened the door to see that the room was all different shades of light blue. He set her down and turned to walk out the door. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To go wake the others and see what they are doing. Meet me in the living room when you are done ok." he said running over to her kissing her on the cheek.

As he walked out the door he noticed it was six so he had two hours to get everyone up, see who wanted to go, eat breakfast, and get to the Academy. He walked across the hall to an orange door and opened it. When he did he saw that the room looked like the surface of the sun. There were yellows, red, and oranges all over the place. He walked to the bed to see his foxy love sleep on it in the buff like always.

"Alexandra it's time to get up." he said as he bent down and kissed her nose.

"Five more minutes master." she said in a tired voice.

"Ok but, I was wonder if you wanted to go to the Academy with me and Haku?" he asked.

She opened her eyes and blinked at him. "You mean to baby sit?" she asked.

"No to teach." he laughed.

"As long as it is with you ok." she said.

Naruto bent down and kissed her nose again then left to another room.

Naruto walked over to a lavender room. He knew who was in there as he opened the door. He walked to the bed to see his pale eyed lover sleeping in one of his old T-shirts like always. "Hinata-chan wake up." he said as he jumped on the bed.

She squealed then laughed a bit. She turned to him with her dazzling lavender eyes smiling. "Hello my love. What's up?" she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I am going to the Academy today to teach for Iruka's class and wanted to know if you want to go with me?" he asked.

She had a sad look in her eye when she answered. "Sorry the Hokage needs me, Ino and, Anko for a mission today." she said.

Naruto smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "It's ok. I hope you have fun on the mission. I'm going to go wake Ino and Anko." he jumped off the bed making Hinata laugh.

"See you down stairs." she said as she got up.

Naruto walked down the hall to the purple door. He opened it to see a spill of blond hair on the bed. Naruto tiptoed in and lifted the covers to see Ino sleeping in the buff as well. He slipped in and crawled his way up to her. When he got close enough he pounced. He started to tickle her getting yelling at first then squeals and laughs. He swore he even her a snort. After a minute he crawled out lying on top of her. "Hello Flower of mine. I see someone is taking a note out of Alexandra's book." he said laughing a little.

She smiled at him and raised her hand up stroking his cheeks. "I love you so much you know that?" Ino said in a sad sounding voice.

Naruto grabbed her hand kissing it. "Is something wrong Ino?" he asked.

"I fell like I wasted my life sometimes and that I do not deserve this one." she said letting some tears leak down her face.

"What do you mean Ino?" he asked confused wiping her tears away.

She stared in to his eyes her one solid light blue ones misting over. "I chased after that spoiled bastard for so long that I missed more time with you. I said and did hurtful thing to you just thinking that I would have a better chance with the bastard. I keep thinking I will wake up be back at the house with my dad hitting me and yelling at me that I am a murderer but, what scares me more then anything is thinking I might lose you cause one day you will wake up and realize that I was so mean to you and do not deserve this chance." she said has she hugged him tight to her.

Naruto whispered loving words in her ear. After a few minutes she calmed down and he leaned back and stared in to her eyes. "Ino you know I love you. You are my flower. Yes I will not lie and say you did not do those things but, know this I love you now and I will till the day I die an beyond it. I will never allow you to return to your father I would rather die."

She smiled up at him. "You are my knight you know that. You save me and romance me. What more can a girl ask for."

Naruto smiled. "I got to ask how you got Anko to let you have this room."

"We played a game of checkers for it. I won." she said looking Naruto right in the eye.

Naruto sat there starring at her waiting for to say 'Gotcha' but it never came. All at once he burst out laughing holding Ino to him rolling around on the bed. The two ended up on the ground after a hard roll. "I hear you got a mission today?" he asked untangling them from the bed sheet.

"Yes and I have no clue what it is but the Hokage wants me Anko and Hinata on It." she said sounding a little upset.

"Why upset?" he asked her.

"I wanted to spend the day with you." she pouted.

Naruto laughed. "I promise you can have me a full day this week ok just you and me. Ok?" he said.

She brightened up at that and kissed him. "Ok."

Naruto got up and walked to the door. "I am going to wake Anko. I will see you down stairs for breakfast." he blew her a kiss as he walked out the door.

Ino got up and walked to her dresser then looked up and at the door. "I pity anyone that tries to hurt him because I will mind fuck them till they think they are a fruit salad." she turned back to the dresser and took out her clothes.

Naruto walked to the only other room he felt someone in. He walked in to see a tuft a purple hair sticking out of the covers but nothing else. He walked up to the bed then jumped. When he landed on the bed he heard a click. "Oh shit."

It was to late the trap was sprung. The comforter pulled up at the four corners yanking him up off the bed throwing him to the floor. He shook his head and looked around. There standing before him was Anko in all her glory. Her nude body glistened from the combination of water from a shower and the suns rays.

"Hey there beautiful you got me good." he said.

"Teach you to never jump on a lady who is sleeping won't It." she said smiling.

Naruto stood and walked up to her. He reached out and placed his hands on her cheeks bringing her to him for a light kiss. Anko pressed her body to his clothed one. He broke it and smiled. "If I did not have to go teach class I would do wicked things to you. Beautiful."

"What time do you have to be there?" she asked seductively.

Naruto looked at the clock to see it was seven. "I got to go eat breakfast and get the Alexandra and Haku. Then I have get there." he said smiling.

"I wish I could go to scare all the little kids but Hinata, Ino, and I got a mission from the Hokage." she said.

"Maybe another day it can be just the two of us." he said.

She placed her head on his shoulder and they moved to the sound of the music in their heads. "Thank sounds great." she said.

They stayed moving like that for a few minutes then pulled away from each other. "Get dressed I'll meet you down at breakfast."

He turned and so did Anko. Naruto turned around really quick slapped Anko hard on the ass and took off out the door. "THAT HURT!! NARUTO I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!!"

Naruto made his way down stairs to see Hinata and Ino cooking. "Hey girls what are you making?"

Hinata looked over from the stove and smiled. "Rice, eggs, bacon, toast, and fish a nice health breakfast. Sit down I'll bring you your food."

Naruto sat down on at the table next to Haku who smiled at him. "You ready to have some fun today?" Naruto asked her.

"With you Naruto everyday is fun?" said a voice behind him.

Turning he saw Anko standing behind him smiling. As he made eye contact with her he saw his future and it looked like something was going to hurt. She sat on his lap as breakfast was served to them via-Ino. "Thank you flower." said Naruto as he dug into his food Anko still on his lap.

After breakfast was done and they were all full Naruto made some shadow clone to clean the house and when done to go down to the vault and start reading around. As they went around getting their things from around the house Naruto walked to the door. His three ladies on a mission walked up smiling. "Have a good time on you mission." he said kissing each on the cheek.

After the three had left his fire and ice came up. "So you two ready to go?" he asked the two.

They both nodded and they set out the door together. After ten minutes of walking they came to the Academy. Naruto entered and smiled at the front desk attendant. She was the same woman as when he was there and she had always been helpful. The attendant looked up and stood when seeing him. "Hello Naruto or should I call you Namikaze-sama?" she said.

Naruto smiled at that. "So you heard?" he asked.

"Yes most of the village has. Some don't believe it while others are scared of what you might do." she said with a warm smile.

"Well it's true. I do want to say thank you for being nice to me back when I was just Uzumaki." he said bowing lightly.

"You were always one of my favorite students to talk to. You were funny and had a real feel to you. So can I ask why you are here and who these lovely ladies are?" she asked smiling to his two companions.

"Today I am here to take over for Iruka and these two ladies are my fiancées and are here to help." he said wrapping an arm around each of them.

"A few months out of the Academy and already with two lovely ladies." she said laughing lightly.

"No there are five actually but only these two came the other are on a mission." he said scratching his head.

She stared at him for a second then laughed. "They called you a bad ninja student when you were here. I guess if they did more on male seduction and love training you would have been rookie of the year." she smiled.

Naruto scratched his head and laughed. "Thank you I think. Can you tell me the room that Iruka uses?" he asked.

"It is the same room as last year." she said smiling.

"What year are the students?" he asked her in a serious voice.

"They are fifth years. There mostly ten, eleven and, twelve year olds." she said smiling handing him the roster.

Naruto smiled. "Thank you." he said bowing to her then walking off with a lady on each arm.

It was eight o'clock when Naruto and his ladies made it to the door to the classroom. They could hear talking and movement on the other side of it. Naruto turned to his girls. "You ready?" he asked them.

After a nod from each of them Naruto opened the door and walked in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Anko and her team**

Anko and the female members of her team walked into the Hokages office. "Hokage-sama team seven reporting for out mission sir." said Anko.

The Hokage looked up at the three man team of all women. "Ah yes team seven. Your mission today is to escort the clan head and members of the Uzumaki clan that will be arriving shortly. You will take them to the hotel then here so that I make speck to them." said the old man.

The three girls just stood there looking at the old Hokage like he was crazy. "Sir we are not the best team for this. In fact I would say we are the worst. I believe it would be for the best if you gave it to another team." said Anko trying her hardest not to lose her cool.

"Your team is the best for this mission plus I think if you could talk to Kushina and her daughter you might be able to smooth things out for Naru…" started the Hokage.

"NO." said three voices at once.

"What do you mean No?" he asked looking at the three women.

Hinata stepped forward and spoke. "I will take the mission Hokage-sama but I will under no circumstance try to talk to them about my love." said the Hyuuga girl.

Ino then stepped next to her. "Sir it is not our place to try to make Naruto forgive the Uzumaki head. She hurt him worse then and scar or burn. I also think it is wrong of you to try to use us to get warm up to his mother. He hates her sir more then I ever thought he could hate anything." Ino said looking at the village leader.

"Hokage-sama my team will accept this mission but we will only be there for guards and escorts. You need to know this though Hokage-sama if they try to hurt him or try to make him do something against his will I and the others will hurt if not kill them. I do not care what happens he is my first priority everything else is second even the village and the mission at large." Anko said getting nods from her students.

The aged Hokage stared at them for a few moments then spoke. "Very well you will meet them at the North gate in exactly ten minutes make sure that Jiraiya comes with them. Good luck." he said handing Anko the mission papers.

Ten minutes later found Anko and her team of two standing at the North gate waiting for there charges to arrive. After a few minutes what looked like a group of people arrived via tree line landing right in front of the gate.

Anko scanned the group noticing all of them had a swirl on there closes and forehead protectors except for one man with long spiky white hair who had on a forehead protector with the Kanji for oil on it. Said man walked up to the three women smiling. "My name is Jiraiya of the sannin and I am escorting the contingent from whirlpool including the head of the Uzumaki clan and daughter of the 4th Hokage." said the man.

As he said that a woman with long red hair and piercing green eye stepped forward with a smile on. Next to her stood to the shock of the three women a girl who looked just like the woman but she had blond hair and blue eyes that were exactly like Naruto's. The woman reached her hand out to shake and said. "Hi my name is Kushina, this is my daughter Anita, and her teammates and cousins shi-rudo and subeta." she said pointing to a girl with long aqua hair with a large shield strapped in her back and a red headed boy with a large broad sword strapped to his back.

After a minute no one shook her hand she retracted it with a slight frown. She looked at the three women before her and counted. "Is there not supposed to be three gennin on a team with one jonin instructor?" she asked confused.

Anko stepped forward. "My name is Anko. The blond is Ino and the pale eyed girl is Hinata. As for our other member of the team he is doing a personal mission at the moment but, do not worry we are more then enough for an escort." said the snake jonin.

Kushina nodded. "Okay. Well let me introduce the rest of our entourage…" she started but was interrupted.

"Lady Uzumaki our mission is to take you to your hotel rooms then to the Hokage. Learning the names of your guard does not matter at the moment." said Anko.

"Actually we were going to stay at the Namikaze house instead of a hotel." said the young girl eerily sound like Naruto's sexy jutsu voice.

"I am sorry but the Namikaze property is being used be the heir to the clan at the moment and his fiancées." said Hinata.

The two women perked up at that. "Fiancées?" asked the Anita.

"Yes he and his ladies are living there as of yesterday." said Ino.

"I would like to go there now." said Kushina.

"I am sorry but standing orders are you go to your hotel then to the Hokages office. After that it is all you." said Anko with a stoke face.

After a second of staring at one another Kushina nodded and followed them with her guard and team behind her. As they were nearing the hotel Jiraiya walked up behind Anko. "I am going to go look around. I'll go see the sensei later." he said beginning to jump away.

"The Hokage says he wants you with us when we go in to see him. I have to ask you to stay till after you are in his offer." said Anko.

Jiraiya looked at her then nodded and continued to follow. After another five minutes they arrived at the hotel. After thirty minutes of watching the guards bring the luggage of the head, her daughter and, her team they set off to the tower.

About half way to the tower Anita walked up beside Hinata and Ino. "So do you two know my brother?" she asked.

"Who is your brother?" asked Ino playing the part of a dumb blond.

"Naruto Uzumaki." she said with a small smile.

"There is no Naruto Uzumaki in this village." said Hinata.

"Then he changed his name it would be Naruto Namikaze." she said to the pale eyed girl.

"Yes we know him." said Ino.

"Can you tell me some about him?" she asked not noticing her teammates inching closer to the conversation.

"We are not being paid to talk and give away information. You will find out on your own I am sure." said Hinata with a cold look in his eye.

"Hey I just want to know some stuff about my brother." said Anita.

"Then ask him. We are to take you to the tower that is it." Hinata said.

Anita looked at the girl with disgust in her eye. "Just because you hate my brother like everyone seems does not mean you get to talk bad about him Hyuuga." she said.

Anko stopped and rushed back. She grabbed Hinata's hand right before it would have hit Anita. Anko looked into Hinata's eyes to see them red. "Control yourself Hinata. It's nothing so don't read into It." she said eyeing the girl down.

Hinata looked over to the sister of her loved feeling so much anger she thought she would explode. After a minute and some deep breathing Hinata stood straight and kept walking.

"You're lucky you did not hit me Hyuuga. I would have beaten you into the ground." she said confidently.

Hinata turned around and walked back to in front of the girl. As she made her way to the girl Hinata saw the girl's team, mother, and the sannin walk behind her. When Hinata was in front of her she looked her right in the eye then laughed. She laughed loud and hard. "If you had hit me my lover would have hurt you bad." she said with a smile.

Anita snickered. "I am not afraid of your weak lover. Just because he goes out with weak Hyuuga sluts does not make him strong." She said all smiles.

Hinata and Ino started to laugh at that and even Anko was snickering. "The last time someone threatened me my love gave me a present. Would you like to see?" she said reaching in her pouch.

"I do not want to see the leash and collar he got his bitch so no." Anita said.

Hinata pulled out something and folded her other hand over it before anyone could see what it was. She brought it up to face level then spoke. "The last person who threatened me said he would cut out my eyes and give them to Kumo. So when my love found out." she pulled her top hand away. "He cut out the man's eyes and gave them to me." Hinata said looking up into the horror stroked faces of the Uzumaki's.

Anita looked up at the Hyuuga girl who was putting the eye's back in her pouch. "Your lover is a sick man. I hope I never have to meet someone so evil." she said shuddering slightly.

Hinata smiled big at that. "You say that now but I bet when you meet him you'll love him and want to be as close to him as possible."

"Yeah right I could never love or even like someone like him. I am sure." said Anita.

"You promise?" Hinata said with a smile.

"Ok that's enough we have a mission to finish." said Anko trying to suppress a smile.

Hinata turned around with a smile and started to walk off towards the tower. When they made it to the outer office of the Hokage Anko knocked on the door. After a minute they heard a low voice. "Enter."

Anko opened the door and they all enter. When they were all inside the office Anko spoke. "Mission accomplished sir." she handed him the mission papers which were stamped and handed back.

"Good work your team is dismissed." said the Hokage.

The team of three women nodded then turned to walk out the door. As Hinata walked past Anita she heard the girl say one more thing. "You and he are freaks."

Hinata walked out the door and turned to face the room. "Yes we are." as the door to the office closed.

Kushina turned to the Hokage and asked him one question. "Who were they?"

Sarutobi smiled then looked at her. "That was team seven but, also three of Naruto's fiancées."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Academy as Naruto walked into the class. **

Naruto walked through the opened door with Alexandra and Haku right behind him. As he entered the room grew quiet as he felt many pairs of eyes on him. When he reached the teachers desk he turned and faced the class. Right before he was about to speck the door flew open again and three children ran in. "Are we late?" asked a voice he recognized.

"No Iruka sensei is not here yet." said a female voice.

"Hey who are those three?" said another boy said pointing at them.

"Konohamaru if you are done take your seat." said Naruto.

"Boss! What are you doing here?" said the hyperactive scarf wearer.

"I am teaching your class today." said Naruto with a smile.

"Really? That is so cool. Are you going to teach all super cool jutsu and how to beat up guys in one move?" he asked jumping from foot to foot like a crazy monkey.

Naruto shook his head and chuckled. "Go take your seats. I am starting class."

The three children walked up the stairs and sat down. Naruto smiled up at all the children making brief eye contact with each of them. When he was done he spoke to them. "Hello class. My name is Naruto Namikaze and I will be your teacher today."

One girl in the back raised her hand. Naruto looked at her and smiled. "All question can be asked at the end of my introduction." he said with a smile. The girl nodded and put her hand down.

"As I said my name is Naruto Namikaze and I am you teacher today. These two beauties next to me are Haku and Alexandra they will be helping me teach you." he said this pointing at each of them as he said there names.

"Today in class we are going to have a tough but fun day. We will start the class with questions you may have about being a ninja. Then I am going to take you all out for some physical training and lectures. At the end of the day I am going to give you all an assignment that will be due in a week. The person who does it the best gets a prize from me." he said smiling at them all.

A lot of the students started to raise their hands. "Ok you." he said pointing at the girl who raised her hand earlier.

"Are you really a Namikaze? I heard that was the fourths last name." she asked.

"Yes I am a Namikaze and the fourth was one. In fact he was my father." There was a lot of noise in the room at that. Kids were looking at him in disbelief.

Naruto pointed at a brown haired boy up front. "What's it like to be a ninja?"

Naruto sighed. "Being a ninja is hard work but, can be fun to. You will train often with your team and by yourselves to get strong. You will learn jutsu and techniques to not only defend yourself in combat but to also better your village. You will see things that will both inspire you and sicken you. The life of a ninja is hard but, if you train hard enough and fight for something you believe in you can not fail." The boy who asked the question nodded and sat down.

"Before I answer anymore question I would like you to all stand up." he asked.

The whole class stood up. "This is your class now. In the academy and lets say you all pass your gennin tests." all the kids smiled at one another at this.

Naruto then stated pointing out kids. Once he reached nine he spoke again. "All but those I pointed at sit." They all sit down leaving those nine still smiling.

"These nine are the ones who actual become gennin and move on to being in real teams." he said.

"So out of you all thirty odd of you only nine get to be ninja. Now out of those nine five will make it to Chunin, by then one of the original nine will have died. Of the five that made it to Chunin one or two will make it to jonin." he said pausing to let them think about it.

After a full minute he spoke again. "Nearly ninety-five percent of ninja's never make it to the age of forty. Those of you that make it to retirement will only have memories of people you knew that died and those you've killed yourself." he looked around the room at all the children wondering if he might have gone overboard.

"Not all of you will make it to shinobi status many of you will quit and pursue other professions. There is nothing wrong with that. You all need to know now that if you truly wish to become ninja you must be ready for a hard life one of lose and heartache. If you follow the path of the shinobi you will have to do thing that you find horrible anything from killing someone to stealing or even murder." he saw a lot of the faces pale at the mention of killing someone.

"Anymore questions?" he asked.

The girl next to Konohamaru raised her hand. "Yes?" he asked her.

"My name is Moegi. I was wondering if you have ever killed someone before?" she asked shyly.

Naruto sighed and looked at all the children. "Yes. I have killed people."

"What was it like?" she asked.

"It was horrible. I never cried so hard in my life. I felt like a monster really and truly." he said.

"But it must have been some bad guy right? You killed him because he was evil or hurting people." said Konohamaru.

Naruto shook his head. "Do you know why they put gennin in a three man cell with a jonin?" he asked the class.

A lot of the kids kept looking at each other back and forth. "So they can teach us super cool powerful jutsu." said Konohamaru.

"You are some what right. They are there to teach you but not only fighting. They help you learn to coup with being a ninja. They help you get over your first kill, the first time you see a friend die, and other thing. They are there to support you and show you the way to accepting what has happened." he said.

Many of the children looked around again. "The first person I ever kill was on accident." he said to the class.

"What do you mean on accident sensei?" the boy who came in with Konohamaru and Moegi said.

"After my first team meeting with my old team I jumped down to the street to help an old woman. She was happy till she saw who I was she screamed and cried for me to get away when all I want to do was help. She died of a heart attack. The doctor said I scared her to death." he said.

The room was quiet as he finished his story. He felt an arm go around his back. He turned to see Alexandra looking at him. He smiled and continued on. "After it was ruled to have been by accident I had no one to turn to my sensei was not very good and the people I would normally go to were busy with there own lives. It was awhile till some one talked to me about it but when they did I felt better. You all need to know something now bottling things up is dangerous you need to talk when something bothers you. Many a shinobi have killed them selves from grief that could have been avoided from talking about it." Many of the students nodded.

After a few more un-ninja like questions like 'Do you have a girlfriend? Do they have boyfriends?' and things like that Naruto got the class up and out side to start some physical training.

When they all got outside Naruto had them all stand in lines of five. "Ok. What training does Iruka make you all do and how many of each do you do?"

Moegi raised her hand. "Yes Moegi."

The girl blushed. "We do ten laps around the track then jumping jacks, push-ups, sit-ups, and crunches fifty each. Then we have to do the leaf balancing." she said.

"Ok today we are doubling the physical work out. When you are done with that we will start with the lecture for today."

The class groaned but started with their exercise. Naruto sat on a bench with Haku and Alexandra as they watched the kids run. After ten minutes Naruto stood up took off his trench coat and started to jog with them. He would run up to students who were having problems with breathing and told them to breathe through their nose and out their mouths.

After all the students had finished their laps he watched them do the rest of the work out. He walked around and gave suggestions to each of them on how to maximize their work out. Showing them by example seemed to help more then anything.

When every student in class had finished he had them sit under a tree. When they were all situated he smiled and called his ladies up. "Can someone tell me who is stronger me or Alexandra?" he asked the class.

There was load talking from students as they told their opinion till Konohamaru stood up. "You are boss." he said smiling.

Naruto smiled at the little boy. "Why do you think I am stronger?"

Konohamaru looked at him for a second like he did not understand the question like the answer was just right. After a minute of standing there with no one saying anything Naruto smiled. "Who is the top all around student?" he asked.

A pale hand was raised towards the back. The person stood and Naruto smiled at her. "Ah a Hyuuga very nice what's your name?"

"My name is Hyuuga Hinabi." she said with an arrogant smirk.

Naruto smiled at that. "Who is considered the dobe?" surprisingly he saw Konohamaru raise his hand.

"Will both of you come here?" he asked.

The two students walked forward the girl with an arrogant walk like everyone was beneath her. Konohamaru walked up like he him self use to all smiles and joking. When the two reached him he turned them to face the other students. "I am going to have these two spar. Who is going to win?" he said.

The whole class were all over the place saying Hinabi was going to wipe the floor with him except the two who he had come in with earlier they were cheering him on. "Well I'm going to beat that Konohamaru can beat her without fighting." Konohamaru looked up at Naruto with a doubt on his face and a little nervousness in his heart.

"There is no way that idiot can beat me. I will beat anything on it." she said smirking.

"Ok I hear a challenge. If you really feel that way then if you lose you have to come to my house once a week for dinner for the next year." he said with a smile.

"Fine but if I win you have to give me back my sister." she said with an angry tone.

Naruto looked at her for a minute then smiled. "You Hinata's little sister."

"Yes and I want her back." she said.

"I can not do that." he said.

"What? Why not? You own her my father signed the contract. I want it destroyed if I win." she said.

"If that is what you want fine but, you should know that even with it gone she will stay with Me." he said smiling.

"Why would she stay with you the dobe of the year?" she said.

"Ah you did some research. You're a smart girl just like your sister. Your sister loves me Hinabi and I love her. If she truly wants to go she can leave it will hurt me but if it makes her happy she can."

Hinabi stared in his eyes for a minute then spoke. "Fine if I win you have to marry me to." she said getting laughs and giggles from the other students.

Naruto looked at the girl and could see her eyes shimmer lightly with tears. "Ok Hinabi if you win I will marry you." he said shocking the students.

Hinabi nodded and walked to the sparing field in front of the class. As Naruto brought Konohamaru to the opposite side of the field he kneeled down and whispered in his ear. After a few seconds Konohamaru nodded and Naruto walked back to stand next to Haku and Alexandra.

"Do you think this wise Naruto-kun? Hinata-chan will flip if she finds out she is sharing you with her sister." said Haku quietly.

"Do not worry if she is anything like her sister Hinabi she is going down." he said with a smile.

Haku looked at him for a second loving his determination and faith. Alexandra was just smiling she knew this would be a laugh.

"Ready? Fight!" he shouted.

Hinabi took off fast hands in the basic stance of the Hyuuga Juuken style. As she neared Konohamaru she saw him put his hands behind his back. The action confused her but she did not stop her forward movement. When she was right in front of him she threw out her right hand to hit his shoulder but missed. He had moved then all at once he was with in her guard. She felt his hand wrap around her waist and pull her in. She looked in to his eye as he leaned forward she saw determination.

He then did something no one expected he kissed her cheek. Then pulled back a little and brought his lips to her ear. "I love you Hinabi-chan."

Hinabi felt her face grow very hot then as if by a switch everything went black and she passed out. Konohamaru held her for a moment looking around for help only hearing laughter and giggles.

Naruto ran over and picked the poor girl out of his stunned friend's arms. He then brought them over to the class laying Hinabi down on a bench. After a few minutes of Naruto calling lightly to her she opened her eyes. "Did I win?" she asked.

Naruto smiled widely. "No. It's ok though you are welcome to come to my house to see your sister when ever you like ok. Just make sure once a week you come over for dinner." he said with a smile.

Hinabi looked at him for a second then got up and walked to sit with the rest of her class. He walked back up to the class and smiled. "What did you learn from that?"

It was Moegi who raised her hand. Naruto nodded to her and she stood. "Never underestimate an opponent. Just because they look harmless, less scary, or are known to be weak does not mean they can not surprise you or just be acting."

"Very good Moegi that is a perfect answer." he said smiling at the girl who was blushing.

"The greatest tool to the shinobi is misdirection and being underestimated. When you look at me you see a man who is a known ninja but many of you know my reputation and that I have killed it makes you believe I am stronger then my two assistants because you no nothing but their names. Haku if you would please step up." he said to the crowd of kids.

Haku stepped up and smiled to the children. "What do you see when you look at her?" he asked the class.

Many students said she looked beautiful which made Haku smile. Some said she looked like a medic even one said she looked like an ordinary civilian. Naruto looked out and noticed that some of the kids had water bottles. He asked for one and it was thrown to him. He handed it to Haku with a smile.

Haku took the bottle and opened it. She started to pour the bottle lightly out on to the ground. She could feel the confusion on the students as she did this. The student then started to me noises. She looked down to see an icicle hanging from the tip of the bottle to the ground. She looked up and smiled at all the awe struck children.

"My name is Haku Momochi. I am the adoptive daughter of Kiri's demon of the mist Zabuza Momochi also known as the 4th strongest of the seven swordsmen of the mist. I am also the last known wielder of the Hyouton." the children were quiet.

"Thank you Haku-chan. Alexandra will you do the honors of going next?" he asked.

Haku walked back and leaned on Naruto's left side as Alexandra walked up. She stopped in front of the class and smiled which freak the kids out do to her long K-9's. "My name is Alexandra and I am a fire starter of sorts. I have been told that I am a demon in human form and am considered to be one of the strongest kunoichi in the world. I have killed kages and emperors. If there is one thing you boys here need to learn is that just cause they are women does not make kunoichi less dangerous if fact I would say they are even more so." she said smiling the entire time.

Alexandra looked at the group and smiled. As they watched they saw her burst into flames. She stood there as the fire rolled from her skin awing the children around. One child reached out to touch when disappeared. She looked at the kid and shook her head. "You want to get hurt?" she said.

Walking back to Naruto she smiled placing a light kiss on his cheek. Naruto smiled and turned back to the class to see many young female faces red with what he thought with anger or even jealousy but none as red as Hinabi.

He smiled and winked at the girls then spoke. "What you have seen is the true power and strength of ninja. To hide in plan sight the abilities to mask your power and make an enemy believe you are weak or even not a ninja at all. To master these things and hide your true power will save your life and can make victory of a cocky opponent much easier."

He saw some children nod their heads while others looked a little confused. Naruto let them talk for a minute amongst them selves to better grasp and sink in the information given.

"Now for your assignments." there were noises of protest from many children.

"The assignment is three papers. Two are letters and one is a list. The first letter is due tomorrow. It will be to your teacher Iruka in the letter you will thank him for what he has taught you so far from things you liked to things he helped you understand. You will tell him how much it means to you that he is showing you the basics of being a ninja." many of the children nodded while some looked skeptical.

"The second will be the list that I will come by to collect and to see if you gave in your letters in one week. The list will consist of what your dream is then what your most important things are. When I collect the list from you I will tell each of you your elemental affinities which will greatly help you in your ninja careers." he said getting smiles from many students thinking with that information it will be easier to tell what kind of ninja they will be.

"The final will be a letter to your future jonin sensei. It will be a thank you for the help they will give you in the future and a thank you for being nice enough to become a sensei at all." he said.

"Sensei you said that the winner of this gets a prize right? How are you going to grade a winner from a list and letters? Also what is the Prize?" asked the boy who came in with Konohamaru.

"What is your name I never got it?" Naruto asked the boy.

"Udon sensei." he said.

"Udon yes the winner gets a prize. The winner will be graded on the letter to Iruka and the list I receive. The prize for the best four is a personal training session with me. The number one gets that and gets one hour under supervision in the Namikaze library." he said getting small yells of 'I'm going to win that' from many students.

"Then sensei why write the letters to the jonin sensei?" asked Moegi.

"Because they deserve your respect and thanks for taking time to teach and better the next generation." he said getting a nodded from the young orange haired girl.

As Naruto was about to speak again there was a poof of smoke neck to them and from it appeared Anko. She had a very angry look on her face. "Naruto we need to talk." she said.

"Ok. Hold on I need to dismiss class." he said nodding to her.

He turned back to the class with a smile. "I hope you all learned something from this class today. Many of you seem still to be very interested in become ninja and some not so much. Go home tonight and think about it as you write your letter. There is no shame in doing something else for a living. In fact it helps our village live and thrive. Have a good day. Class dismissed." he said watching the students stand and walked away.

After the last of the students left Naruto turned back to Anko with a smile. "What's wrong Anko-chan?" he asked.

"The mission we had today was to escort the Uzumaki group." she said clutching her fist.

Naruto's smile disappeared. He stared at her for a minute saying nothing at all. "Are the others ok?" he asked.

"Everyone is fine. Hinata was kind of scary though she was very aggressive which was not like her." she said.

"Yes Haku told me that you all have been getting stronger and things have changed since the marking we'll have to see what all has happened." he said staring at her.

"Come on lets go home. We can talk about it all there." she said walking up to him taking his arm. Alexandra and Haku walking with them.

As they walked up to the compound the noticed a small group of people standing in front of the gate. When they reached the group Naruto spoke up. "Can I help you?" he asked.

A tall man with long white hair stood up towering over the other people in the group and walked in front of Naruto. "Yes are you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" he asked.

"No. I am Naruto Namikaze but Uzumaki is not apart of my name." he said to the man.

"My name is Jiraiya and I am here on behalf of your mother and sister to ask for an audience. I am also your godfather." he said smiling.

Naruto's eyes darkened at the word godfather. His arm holding Anko's tightened. "I have no mother and godfather sir you must be mistaken. I also believe that I asked Hokage to tell the Uzumaki group to stay away from me." he said with a tone of pure yet calm anger.

Naruto started to walk around the group silently and almost made it to the gate when a hand touched his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Jiraiya's hand. "Your mother and sister need to talk to you Naruto the least you can do is see them." he said.

"Alexandra remove his hand please." he asked his fire fox love.

Alexandra raised her hand and placed it over Jiraiya's. She then pulled it off and squeezed until the sound of snapping was heard.

Naruto reached an opened the gate and walked in holding the gate for his lady loves. When they were through he looked up at the white haired man who was holding his hand in pain. "Sir I ask you to please get away from my home and the next time we see each other you refer to me as Namikaze-sama. I do not know you well enough to go by first names. Good day." he said as he closed the gate.

Jiraiya stood there staring at the gate for a full five minutes. "What happened to you that makes you hate me and your mother so bad?" he said as he turned signaling for the rest of the group to head back to the hotel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Other side of the gate**

Naruto walked up to the house to see standing there on the front porch Ino and Hinata. Without a word the two walked up to him and hugged him. Naruto held them tight to him wondering what would happen next.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok that is chapter 17 I hope you all like it I worked hard to update fast on this one. I am looking for crossover ideas now and thinking teen titan or maybe AVP but i want a partner for them. I have some reviewers say they do not like were the story is headed and i am sorry but i get to decide were it goes i do take ideas though for bettering it all around. Remember the more reviews the more likely i am to update faster. And folks please do me a favor and right more then good jod update soon i like for insight on what you like and don't so please write me. Also and questions like always i am ready to anwer.**

**Evilfrog**


	18. The talk and it's not your fault

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

It had been three weeks since Naruto had taught the class in the academy and ran into Jiraiya out side his home. Since then there had been ten different people come to ask for him to join his mother and sister in many things ranging from dinner to tea. He had turned them all down politely and with a smile.

There had also been four attempted break ins at the house with none of them making it past the front gate. Two had been from the Uchiha in which he had been captured and released with a slap on the wrist. When asked why he had said that he knew that the Namikaze had strong jutsu and he wanted them. Naruto had warned him and the council that next time it happened he would take the punishment into his own hand which he could legally do.

The third attempt had come from his sister. He had not pressed charges but had Alexandra go out and speck with her. Alexandra said that the reason she wanted in was to see him. Naruto had mixed feelings about this as one part of him hated her for getting everything he had ever wanted while the other part thought that he should not blame her for what her mother had done. He had told Alexandra to go find her and tell her to give him time to think then maybe they could talk. She had agreed and left him alone since then.

The final one had come from an Anbu. Naruto had gone out and had Alexandra incapacitate the Anbu. They had taken him before the Hokage asking why his men were trying to break in. The Hokage had said that he had not ordered it. They had given the member of Anbu to Ibiki with Anko watching the entire interrogation. They had finally cracked him when his head did a whistle and blew. They had guessed he had an explosive seal in his head so when he sang his head would redecorate the room.

Naruto sat in the living room with his ladies sitting all around him in chairs or on the couch. He looked at each of them in turn and smiled. He was reminded of all the times he had held them, kissed them, and made love to them. These past few months had been the best of his life even a single day with them all was the best of his life. "Ok so tell me what has been happening?" he asked.

"Each of us have been having weird things happen like emotions going out of control and our physical traits strengthening." said Alexandra.

"Yes my ice bloodline is much stronger then it was before I meet you and got the mark. I also feel more caring." said Haku.

"I have been more aggressive and my bloodline seems to strengthen when in a rage." said Hinata.

"I am more docile and my speed and strength have boosted greatly." said Anko.

"For me I am more modest and I seem to have an easier time moving and manipulating minds." said Ino

"I am calmer then I have ever been and my ability to control fire has become perfect." Alexandra said as she had a flame jump from finger to finger.

Naruto nodded. "Ok so the mark changes you. I wonder why though?" he said to the room.

"I have a theory." said Hinata.

Naruto smiled. "I am all ears."

"I believe that the mark makes us stronger physically to protect ourselves so Naruto does not have to worry as much. It is simple but makes since." she said looking at her love.

Naruto nodded. "It sounds too easy but sometimes it is just that easy. How about the emotions you are all having?"

"That one I think is easy to. Each of us had an emotional trait that was over used. Like myself I was never aggressive I was always shy and timid. Alexandra was more aggressive but now is calmer. It could be that we are switching our strong emotions or getting over boost to our weaker ones." she said looking around the rooms getting nods.

"Do any of you have a problem with it?" he asked.

All at once they answered. "No."

He nodded. As he was about to speck he heard the ring of the doorbell. Naruto looked around the room at the girls. "Did anyone invite someone over?" he asked.

He saw that everyone was shaking their heads he got up and walked outside to the gate. When he opened it he saw Tsume standing there. "Hello Tsume-sama. How may I help you?"

She smiled at him. "I know I said I would only be a few days but it took me longer to decide then I thought."

He nodded and scratched the back of his head. "I actually forgot. Come in we can talk about it inside."

She looked at him for a minute wondering how he could forget something this important. She walked past him and up to the house. He followed her after shutting the gate. When they made it into the house and walked into the living room. Naruto sat in his favorite chair while Tsume stood looking around at all the girls. She found a seat next to the red head she remembered as Alexandra.

"So Tsume-sama you've decided who you want to be married to me?" he asked.

Tsume sighed. "I was thinking my daughter but at the moment she is in love and I can not do that to her. I asked around the clan and no one said yes an as you said they have to want to. I could not force them to lie and say yes so I have decided to do it myself." she said.

Naruto just stared at her for a moment. "I can not have you Tsume-sama." he said.

Tsume looked pissed as she looked at the young man across from her. "Why is it that I am to old?" she said looking increasingly angry.

Naruto shook his head with a smile on. "No trust me in my opinion you are a rare wild beauty."

Tsume blushed at this. "Then why say no most men would die to even touch me and I am giving you a chance to fuck Me." she said slightly angry.

Naruto frowned at that. "Tsume-sama look at all the ladies around you."

Tsume did as he said. She looked at each of them in turn noticing how beautiful and strong they were. Then she looked back at him wondering how one man no matter how good looking could have them all. "What about them?"

"Each girl here I love. I have never fucked them. I have made love to them and that is totally different. A woman is to never be fucked she is to be loved, caressed, and treated like the goddess she is. If you think I just want to fuck Inuzuka women then I ask you to leave." he said.

After a few minute of no one moving Tsume spoke up. "I am sorry for saying that. I have bad experience with men they only seem to hurt." she said.

"I can guarantee you that I treat all these girls with respect and the love of my heart. I want to have one of your members marry into my clan because it will strengthen the ties and seal our partnership." he said.

Tsume looked at Naruto with respect. It awed her that this boy of thirteen was so compassionate, caring and held so much respect for the strength of woman when her own son of the same age just wants to hump them like a mongrel dog. "You never answered my question." she said.

"You are the leader of your clan the head. You could not be here enough and run your clan at the same time. It would separate you four ways from being my wife, clan head of a different clan, ninja, and mother." he said.

They sat there for a good ten minutes before Tsume spoke back. "I will pass on the title of clan head to my daughter." she said suddenly.

Naruto just stared at her. "You are barely in your mid-thirties you could stay head of the clan another twenty years." he said.

"I know but for the successfulness of this treaty I will sacrafice everything. This will ensure the safety and continued survival of my clan." she said looking at him as serious as can be.

Naruto thought for a second then his brain brought something up. _'The first will be a woman of nature. Wild and free. With her help and assistants you will seal the safety of your clan in the village. You will offer her the chance at your Doujutsu and she will choose her self over others.' _He stared at her for a few minutes then nodded. "If this is what you want to do then so be it." He stood up and started to walk out of the room to the study.

"Where are you going?" she asked a little confused.

"I am going to write up a contract. That you, me, and your daughter are going to sign to make this real. While I am doing that look around the grounds I am sure one of the girls will give you a tour. So till then bye." he said walking into the study.

Tsume looked around to each of the girls. "So I guess I will be joining you all. Can one of you give me a tour?"

Hinata stood and walked up to Tsume. "I guess I can give it to you Tsume-sama."

Tsume smiled at the one girl. Of all the women in the room she knew Hinata the best as the Hyuuga and Inuzuka were known partners on tracking teams. "Thank you Hinata." she said with a smile.

After an hour of touring through the house and grounds Hinata took Tsume by the lake to relax. "So what do you think?"

"It's beautiful here but, I have to ask how it is here?" she asked.

Hinata smiled. "Think of the happiest moment of your life then multiply it by billions."

Tsume looked shocked. "Is it really that amazing?" she asked perplexed.

"Yes. We get this beautiful place to live with anything we want if we ask it is like we are all queens." She said with a smile.

"So id that all?" she asked wondering if the only reason they were all there was for the money.

"No. I can only speck for myself on this but, if I had to choose between living here with someone else or living in a cardboard box with my love I'd take the box any day." she said smiling.

"Wow that is shocking. Is the sex really that good?" she asked wondering now how a boy of thirteen no matter how randy could satisfy so many women.

"The sex is mind blowing but that is not it. Naruto see's us inside and out. He loves us all and treats us as a group but also as individuals. He makes us all feel equally loved but in different ways." she said smiling with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I hear that he knows the shadow clone jutsu it must be the way he satisfies so many of you." she said.

"No. He never uses it except for training. He told me once that it is not fare to any of us that each of us deserves him not some copy." she said.

Tsume looked at her like she was crazy. This boy was satisfying five women with out the use of jutsu for help. "So it is always him?" she said.

Hinata smiled. "Yes it is always him. Tsume can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead." she said with a slight smile.

"Why do you keep asking me question about Naruto-kun like you are hoping he has some dark half?"

Tsume sighed at that. "Because honestly I have known men my whole life and there is always something they do to hurt there lovers."

Hinata shook her head. "You know I have loved Naruto since I was three years old. I stalked him through my academy years and know everything I can about him. For the past months we have been together he has been nothing but the boy I have stalked for almost six years. I will not lie to you he can get angry at people but, he never gets angry at us any of us."

"Maybe you are not seeing all of him?" Tsume said trying to find something.

"I see everything about him as do all the girls. I have to ask what happened to make you doubt men so much." Hinata asked.

Tsume looked at the pale eyed youth sitting next to her. "Every man I have ever dated or been friends with just wants in my pants or in my pocket. I have never been married and I thank god for that cause the thought of a man controlling me like a doll is just sickening. The father of my children was the only man I thought I could marry. I loved him very much and thought he could do no wrong. After Kiba was born I was going to marry him but, something changed in him. He started to hit me and at one point he started hitting Hana. When he hit me I blamed myself but, the second he hit Hana it was over. I threw him out told him if I saw him again I would kill him. I told myself that I would never marry and throw my life into raising my children and being clan head."

Hinata saw this proud woman a true testament to the way of the kunoichi crying. "Why are you doing this then?" she asked.

"Because I would rather do this and be miserable then force another to do It." she said.

"You know Naruto is different." said a voice behind them.

They turned to see Alexandra and Anko standing there. "Yes he is. I never thought I would get to love someone and be loved back." said Anko.

"He is different then any man I have ever met in my long life. He does not treat us as property even though some of us are that." she said.

"What do you mean?" said Tsume.

"Naruto owns me. My father signed papers literally giving me to him." said Hinata.

"So you're his slave? You have no choice but to be here." she said sounding like she found a turd in a pile of gold.

"No he treats me like a queen. He keeps the paper to hold the agreement of my clan and to make sure I am not given away behind his back. He has said it many times that he would rip it up if I asked." said Hinata.

"Normally when you are a slave or when you are to be wed the man decides what you will do. So if you are a ninja he can ask for you to go into retirement. Naruto gives us a choice if we want to stop he will take care of us if not we are free to be ninja. In fact he encourages us to follow any dream we want and will pay for our education to get It." said Anko.

"Let me guess though you have to be his sex puppet doing what ever he wants and to get you pregnant as soon as possible to increase his clans size." she said.

"No he only has sex with us when we want and has made it clear that he will not force any of us to be with child against our wishes. Even though he is to have a child within two years he is not rushing us." said Alexandra.

"So…" she started.

"You can stop now you know. If you do not want this he will sign saying there is an alliance with your clan and that is it. He is just trying to show his gratitude for you standing up for him. He wants to become friends with your clan not just allies." said Anko.

Tsume looked up at her. "How can you all trust him with out a single doubt?"

"That's the easiest question you have asked. We love him." said Hinata with a smile.

Tsume looked over at the Hyuuga girl who was still smiling. She was wondering if Naruto was really this amazing guy. After a few seconds she decided to test him see if he was really so chivalries. "I am going to go see how good he really is." she said walking away and into the house.

Anko looked over at Hinata and spoke. "She has no idea what she is in for."

Hinata nodded and wondered what the woman was going to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Study with Naruto **

Naruto had been working on the contract for over an hour and was nearly done. When he was writing the last few words he heard the door open. He looked up to see Tsume walking in. "Hi. How did the tour go?" he asked.

"It was lovely. The grounds are breath taking." she said.

"Yes my father must have worked hard to make it the best place for his children." he said smiling.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked him.

"Sure anything you like." he said turning back to the document.

"If I asked you to rip that contract up right now and write one with out a marriage clause but still allies would you?" she asked.

Naruto turned and held up the document in front of him. "You want me to?" as he held it in two hands ready to rip.

"No. I just wanted to know why you want the marriage added in." she asked.

He put the document down behind him and smiled. "I believe that it will cement the contract but more importantly it's a thank you to you and your clan." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You know my past and what I am?" he asked.

"Yes what does it matter?" she said.

"I lived for twelve years believing that everyone hated me other then the old man with most clans having an attack on site order or to not help me at all. After the clan meeting when you stood up for me I thought back as far as I could and could not think of one moment where an Inuzuka clan member attacked me. In fact I remember members of your clan rescuing me from beatings. For that I more then anything I decided to give your clan a chance at something that could heighten there battle prowess even farther then it is now and I could think of nothing more precious then a bloodline limit." he said.

Tsume looked at this boy in wonder. He offered up something so precious just for saving him once or twice and never hurting him. After a second of thinking she walked over and signed the contract without another word. She turned around and walked towards the door but before she made it she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "I do not want a marriage of just sex and children. I want love. Can you open your heart through the pain you have gone through to try to see if you can love me?" he asked still holding her.

She was stiff for a second then without her feeling it she eased into him. "How do you know of my pain?" she asked.

"When you've had someone who has hurt you even when you say I love you, you can spot it in others sometimes." he said.

She felt safe in his arms, the arms of a male, for the first time in nearly fourteen years. She exhaled and said "I can only try."

"That is all I ask." he said as he kissed her cheek.

The touch of his lips to her cheek made her heart race. His soft lips on her cheek felt more intimate then having hands rubbing against her chest. She pulled away from him flustered. "I will go and speck to my daughter."

Naruto smiled. "Yes and talk to your son to then come back. I am here most evening and if I am not tell who ever is here you are here to see me about the contract they will get

me." he finished just as the ringing of the gate sounded.

"I'll walk you out." he said following her.

When they reached the grounds they saw Alexandra at the gate talking to someone. When they reached her they heard her speck. "Did he say if he could bring anyone?"

"Who are you talking to?" asked Naruto.

Alexandra turned and looked at him. "An Anbu from the Hokage is here."

Naruto saw a woman standing in front of her wearing a cat mask. "What can I do for you Neko?" he asked the Anbu.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you Namikaze-sama. He says you may bring two people with you." she said.

Naruto nodded and looked behind him to see all the girls walking up. "Alexandra and Hinata I want you to come please."

Ino stepped forward. "Why can't I come?" she asked.

Naruto smiled walked up and kissed her on the nose. "You got to get ready."

"Ready for what?" she looked at him confused.

"Our date tonight I told you that I would take you out didn't I?" he said smiling.

Ino squealed at that and through her arms around him. "Ok I'll go get ready." she said smiling then ran off.

Anko walked up. "Why Hinata and Alexandra?" she asked him.

"Alexandra is to be my guard an if I left her what is the point of her being assigned as such. Hinata cause I am sure the old man is going to say something to make me mad and I want to see how aggressive she is now." he said smiling.

Anko nodded understanding why he was bringing the two now. Smiling she walked up and kissed his cheek. "Have fun. I'll go train."

She started to walk off when Naruto grabbed her hand. "Please take Haku-chan with you. See how much stronger her ice is."

Haku walked up to him smiling. She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him lightly on the lips. When they pulled away a cold mist blew out of his mouth. She then turned away walking to Anko. When he turned to walk out the gate he noticed he had stiff shoulders. Looking over he saw ice. "She gave me the cold shoulder." He said laughing brushing off the ice and walking out the gate following Neko and his two ladies following him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ten minutes later Hokage Office**

Naruto stood at the door of the Hokages office with Hinata on his left and Alexandra on his right. He knocked on the door only to hear the voice of the old man. "Come in."

Naruto and the group entered the office and sat across from the old Hokage. Naruto sat on the couch Alexandra sat on his left and, Hinata on his right. "So what can I do for you Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked.

The Hokage looked at the group of three for a few moments in silence. "I am here as a mediator."

Naruto stood up at that and started walking to the door. "No."

"Naruto Namikaze as your Hokage I am ordering you to sit down." said the old Hokage in the sternest voice he had ever used towards Naruto.

Naruto turned around and sat back on the couch. He stared at the old man for a second then spoke. "If you make me do this Jiji I will never forgive you. I can for lying to me about not knowing who my family is. That was to protect me from a village that hated my father and the pain of knowing I was left here by my mother but if you make me sit here and order me to do this as Hokage then that is all you will ever be to me again."

"Naruto you need to talk to them hear what happened and why this all went down. Your mother has been here for nearly a month and not seen you once. She has even requested mission for your team but all of them have been turned down. You need to talk to them." said the old man.

"No. She wants me now cause of the chances for more power I can give the Uzumaki clan. If she really wanted me then she would have kept me." he said in an even angry tone.

"Your mother does want you she can be with you now because of the bloodline." said the aged man.

Naruto started to laugh at that. "Did she ever send letters to me?" he asked.

"No. I sent her letters on your progress." said the Hokage.

"For a mother who wanted me so bad she sent me so many things saying how much she was sorry or loved me. I can swim in all the letters can't I." he said.

The Hokage looked at the young man sitting across from him on the couch with a girl on each side. He was about to speck when there was a knock on the door. He waited a minute looking at Naruto the said "Enter."

Naruto glared daggers at the old man across from him then looked to the door. In walked six people three who he knew and the other not a clue about. There was Jiraiya, his sister, and his mother but also there was another boy and girl both he thought must be his sisters teammates they seemed to be related maybe even twins and the last was an old woman.

As his eyes came in contact with his mothers he went to stand when two sets of hands grabbed his arms on either side. He sat back in his seat then he heard something that made his blood run cold. "SOCHI." screamed the woman he knew to be his birth giver.

She ran towards him and was almost to him when something got in her way. Looking to see what it was she saw a girl and woman in her way. "What right do you have to stop me from hugging my son?" she said in an angry tone.

The girl looked her in the eyes. Kushina noticed that she was a Hyuuga most likely a main branch since there was no seal on her. "The right of a lover to protect her love." she said in confidence.

The older of the two then spoke up. "The right to a loving slave to protect her master." she said.

Kushina was shocked her son had a Hyuuga and a slave to himself. "Move I want to hold my son." she said.

"He does not want to be held by you." said the Hyuuga.

Kushina raised her hand to move her that's when she felt the sharp tip of a blade at her throat. "Touch her and I will kill you." said Naruto.

Kushina looked in to the eyes of her son and saw something she wished she never saw it was hate. She then brought her hand down and walked back to the group she came in with sitting in a chair with her daughter next to her and the others around her except the older woman who sat on her other side.

The Hokage looked from one group to the other. He stared at the Uzumaki group then spoke. "I told you that only your family and Jiraiya may come. Who are these three?"

Kushina looked from her son to the aged Hokage. "This is my family. My niece shi-rudo, my nephew subeta, and my mother yokoshima also head of the Uzumaki council."

Naruto turned his head at that. He looked at the woman who he was just told was his grandmother. She was short maybe five feet if not an inch more. She had light red hair, green eyes, and a slightly wrinkled face. She was without a doubt the mother of his mother.

"I was not aware that your mother was coming." said the old Hokage.

Kushina looked at the Hokage for a moment then spoke. "She wants to meet and speck to her grandson herself."

The Hokage looked form her to the older woman. "What do you want to speck about with Naruto if I may ask Uzumaki-sama?"

The old woman looked at the Hokage then spoke in a voice meant for a younger woman. "It is between my clan and my grandson Hokage-sama."

"You are right it is between you and him but I have called him here under my orders as Hokage to hear you out Kushina. He is to sit here hear out your side of the story and then he can leave or ask questions. There will be no violence here at all." he said looking over to Naruto then to his mother.

"As long as they do not try anything no violence will be brought." said Naruto.

The Hokage nodded and walked to the door. "I will leave here sealing the door so only I may enter and you may leave." he said walking out the door.

After a minute of quiet Kushina spoke up to her son. "My sochi I…." is as far as she got.

"You are to tell your story then he is to ask questions. That is it he decides if there is more." said Alexandra.

Kushina looked at her then spoke. "Who said you can speck slave?"

"Who said you can talk to her like that?" said Naruto.

Kushina looked at her son her eye's softened. She took a deep breath then spoke. "After I found out what your father did to you I was upset but could do nothing I was still in labor with your sister. After her birth you were giving back to me. I cried for my husband so much holding you both to me as tight as I could. After a few weeks I was released and moved right into the compound. It was a hard two weeks after when I was sent a message from what was left of my clan in whirlpool. I was told my brother had died and I was needed. I sent news saying that I would be there with you both with in the month. I was sent a letter back not long after saying that my daughter was to come but you were to stay there. I fought to bring you but I was told that you would be better off here. Then I was told that there was no way they would let me take you cause of the Kyuubi and that I was need as the new clan head. After a week I talked to the Sarutobi and he said if I left you here that you would be watched and cared for. So I left you here with him and left. It was the hardest thing in my life to do but I had to do it." she said.

There was quiet for a few minutes then laughter was heard. Everyone turned to see Naruto laughing hard. "That is it your whole story. You left me your son here because you thought it would be ok. I was not ok I have been beaten, scared, burned, and some many worse things." he said still laughing but more of an angry laugh.

Naruto walked around the room looking out to the window then looked back at his mother. "As a mother your job is to watch and care for your children. Did the Hokage write to you? Did he tell you about the things that happened to me?" he asked.

"Yes but he said you would heal from them in no time." she said.

"Does that make it ok your son was being hurt on a daily bases? Did it make it ok he had no one to truly care for him or show him what love was till he was just a few months ago?" he asked.

"No it doesn't but he said…" she started.

"That what godfather? I would be ok? That he would have people watch me better?" Naruto said.

"Yes."

"Jiriaya how many times in your life have you been to the hospital?" he asked.

"I do not know over two hundred I suppose." he said.

Naruto walked behind the Hokages desk opened a drawer to the side of the desk and went through it. After a few seconds he pulled out a file fatter then his closed hand. He put in on the desk. "This file is my medical record….. For the last six months. The rest as I am told are in storage room in the hospital archives in ten or eleven filing cabinets."

Kushina walked over and picked up the file and was about to open but was stopped. "Before you look I want your team out."

Anita looked at him then spoke. "I want to see I am enough of a kunoichi to take it." she said.

Naruto looked at her and smiled. "If that is what you want then go ahead. You will be leaving later anyways but if you want to see this it is ok but after you three are leaving." he said pointing at her and her team.

"But I want to talk to you to. You said you would see me sometime." she said sounding a little to demanding for his tastes.

He walked up to her and leaned forward. "When you leave here go to my compound alone knock on the door who ever opens ask for Anko. Tell her that I sent you and that I want you to be escorted around when she says how do I know he sent you; and she will; tell I said, 'Sorry for the spank'. This is the only time I am trusting you do not betray me."

He stepped back and she nodded to him as he moved to sit down on the couch.

Naruto nodded and Kushina opened the file. She went past the first few pages that were a written report then found some pictures. She looked at them and her mind could not make since of what she was seeing. It looked like a burnt up prune lying on a white bed. The arms were at odd angles, the legs were no better, and you could see muscle and cartilage as well. "Is this what happened to the person that attacked you?" asked the girl he guessed was his cousin.

"Let me see." he asked.

Kushina turned the picture to face him. Naruto looked at it for a moment then smiled. "So I guess they go from last to first." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya.

Hinata looked at them man then and spoke. "That is the last thing to happen to him." she said.

"You mean to tell me that this is him." said Naruto's male cousin pointing at the picture.

"Yes." she said.

Anita looked at the thing in the photo to her brother and back then walked to the corner. When she reached the corner she looked down into a trash can and vomited into it. She looked up tears in her eyes and walked out the room closing the door behind her. Naruto looked from the now closed door to his mother who was pale.

"Who did this to you?" asked his mother tears rolling down her face.

Naruto looked at her then right in the eye. "What will you do when you find them?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

She looked up then into her son's eyes. "Kill them." she said in a tone of pure rage.

"Ok I'll tell you. I did it to myself." he said with a wide evil looking smile.

His mother looked at him in confusion then. "What do you mean?" she said in a way that made her sound like she really did not understand.

"I tried to kill myself. That is what I looked like when they brought me in." he said looking at her.

"You did this to yourself?" she said tears now rolling faster down her face.

"Yes." he said.

"Why?"

"I did not want to live anymore. With the pain, the hate, and the never knowing what love was." he said.

"That is no reason to…" she started.

"It is more then enough reason. I lived for thirteen years with no one to care other then the Hokage which was not often, Iruka who at first hated me as well, and the only two people I knew love from a waitress and a cook. For thirteen years I stood through beatings the kind of which are only reserved for those who have destroyed countries. I knew from a young age that the chances of me ever finding love were slim to none. I wish for you two to leave now." He said to his supposed cousins.

The two looked over to Kushina who nodded the looked back at him never noticing them look at the older woman who also gave a slight nod. They walked out of the room shutting the door behind them.

"Let me ask you something Kushina. Who has the most control you or the Uzumaki council?" he asked looking at his grandmother.

"You have no right to ask that …." started the older woman.

Naruto turned to her. "I believe I asked her the question not you so please shut up." he said.

"How dare you I ought to…." she started with an upset look.

"You ought to do what? You are here to ask me to come to you clan. You ought to be on your knees begging that is what you ought to be doing." he said.

She stood up and walked over to him raising her hand to strike him when it was caught by another before hitting him. "Let go of me." she said pulling her hand from the person who grabbed hers.

"Thank you Hinata." Naruto said smiling.

Naruto looked at his grandmother with a smile. "What if I told you that you trying to hit me just lost your only chance to have my wonderful new Doujutsu?" he said looking at the old woman with a serious look.

The woman looked at him at that with a smile then changed to a neutral face. "I am sorry Namikaze-sama. Please forgive me." she said in a voice that sounded anything but sincere voice.

Naruto looked at the woman and knew she had something planned. "It's ok. It is not like you have a chance. Now answer me Kushina." he said smiling at her then his mother.

Kushina looked to her mother then her son. "I do as clan head." she said.

Naruto smirked and lightly laughed at that. "I find it funny as clan head you listened to the council about leaving me alone when you have all the power."

"I left you in the care of someone I trusted if I had known it went this far I would have…" she started.

"I do not care for what you would have done what you did do was leave your son; your only son; the one you had with the man you loved; alone even with out the Kyuubi I would call you a bad parent. Sorry I meant bad person because no real parent would do that their child. You know the life of a Jinjuriki is one of being hated and alone." he said face neutral.

Kushina looked like she was ready to die. That's when the man behind her spoke up. "She did what she thought was best for you…." he started.

"SHUT UP. I did not ask you sannin. You are as bad as she is. You left me here when I know you were told to keep me safe and to watch me. You left your students son to the mercy of a village who hated what was in him." he said showing an angry face.

"I had to go out and cheek my spy network for any clues on Orochimaru or on Akatsuki. I had no time to do that I choose to protect you by protecting the village." he said puffing his chest out.

"You had no time. That is funny cause if I was told right you had enough time to train my sister did you not?" he asked the man.

Jiraiya looked at the boy now with a look of understanding. "Yes."

"So you had enough time to stop off in another part of the country for most likely weeks at a time but not enough to come home. You had enough to show her the skills of the 4th her father but not enough to show them to his son." he said more as statements rather then a questions.

Jiraiya of the sannin did not answer he just stared at the boy in front of him. Then after a minute he spoke. "Is that what you want training? To be more like your father?" he asked.

Naruto looked at the man then smiled. "No. I am Naruto not Minato no matter how much I am his image. I do not want your training. What I want is for you both to feel the pain I have felt or something close to it." he said.

"So what you want is revenge? Maybe you are a demon." said his grandmother.

There was a laugh at that. Naruto turned to see Alexandra laughing and could not help but smile at her. Alexandra looked at the woman with her red eyes shining with an ethereal glow. "Trust me he is not demon maybe an angel but demon never." she said.

Naruto sat down in between Hinata and Alexandra looking at the Uzumaki group. "What would really hurt you both so bad you are never the same again?" he said looking from Hinata to Alexandra both of which smiled at him.

"You must be a monster to want to actually hurt your mother." said yokoshima.

Naruto looked up at the woman at that with his eye's glowing red. "Here is something no one knows but Alexandra I mourned my mother everyday. I was told from a young age when I asked people about her and my father that she was a whore who opened her legs for a nickel and mother father was a scum bastard who ran away crying from the Kyuubi attack just to be killed running into an ally's kunai. I did not care what she was whore or ninja I loved her never knowing her face or the sound of her voice. I would cry myself to sleep at night begging for a mommy. I was a scared little boy who dreamed of just having a mommy who would treat him like the other kids mothers did to them. I stole flowers, bought things and made her a shrine praying everyday that she was happy where she was just to find out she is alive and left me here." he said now with his female companions holding him.

Alexandra leaned into him with Hinata doing the same on the other side and began to whisper soothing words to him. After a few minute he calmed at looked over to them. "I thought of something that will hurt you both. Something that will make you understand the loose of having loved ones just to have them leave. I'll kill Anita."

The room was quiet at that. Naruto could see the horror on his mother and Jiraiya's face. "You wouldn't do it." said Jiraiya.

"What could hurt you more then seeing you second student die because of your stupidity and you mother what is worse then seeing your child kill his own sibling? I could always send Alexandra out to do it." he said.

The three people left across from them looked at the woman who simply smiled at them. "She just looks like a pretty face to me most likely not even a jonin." said yokoshima.

Naruto could not keep the smile off his face at that. "She is a jonin one that even the Hokage fears. Alexandra if she truly wanted to with my permission could destroy this village. She is also my body guard, my teacher, and greatest of all my lover. She obeys me to the letter even though I wish she would not." he said looking at his red head love.

"If she is so powerful why is she your slave?" asked Jiraiya.

"That is something for me to know and you to never." he said with a smile.

Kushina spoke then. "You ask these stupid questions while he says he is going to kill his sister."

"Do not worry I do not plan to kill her. She has done me no wrong and she just seems to you just yearn to know more about me. She is the only other Namikaze and more importantly my sister so she will be treated as such. As a Namikaze and the only other member of the group she falls under my control since I am clan head. I plan to leave and talk to her at the compound were I will set up ground rules with her." he said standing up with his two ladies doing the same.

The older woman looked at the young man making his way to the door. "We have more to discuss Namikaze-sama." said the old woman in a slightly demanding tone.

Naruto turned his head slightly at this looking at the old woman. "No we do not." he said walking out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**10 minutes later Namikaze compound **

Naruto and his two first loves walked into the compound to see Anita talking to Ino. It looked to be a little on the heated side. Naruto walked up all smiles. "Is there something wrong ladies?" he asked.

Ino brightened up at the sound of her loves voice. "Nothing really just exchanging some words." said Ino with a smile walking up to him giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Why do I not believe you?" he said kissing her on the cheek.

Ino smiled giggling lightly. "I just got done giving her the tour."

"That's good." he then turned to his sister.

"Let's go in for something to drink and to talk." he said smiling.

Anita nodded following her brother into the house. Inside sat Haku and Anko on two chairs talking to each other about something. Naruto walked to the two kissing them on the cheek. "So what you two up to?" he asked.

Anko smiled up at him. "Nothing just training and you of course."

"I am going to take Anita to the parlor. If you could Hinata-chan can you bring us some tea?" he asked.

"Sure." she said walking to the kitchen.

Naruto took Anita up to the parlor on the third floor. They both sat across from one another just looking at one another. Then Naruto spoke up. "How long have you known about me?" he asked.

"I have only known for a little over six months." she said.

"How did you find out?" he asked interested.

"I was walking throw the Uzumaki compound looking for mother. I walked into her office and she was not there so I decided to wait. As I sat in her chair at her desk I grabbed a paper off it to find a letter from the Hokage. I read it thinking it was something to do with father. It turned out it was about a Uzumaki Naruto. Mom walked in to see me reading it. I asked her who he was but she said nothing. After a few hours of asking and still getting nothing I went to bed. Later that night I snuck in to her office and found more letters till I found one that her son was doing ok. I flipped out and ran to her room to confront her. After a half an hour of yelling she told me. I ran out of the room crying. A few days later I was caught trying to run away. She asked me where I was going I said to find you. The council was furious at this and demanded I was placed with a guard at all times to keep me from running." she said to him taking the first breath since the start.

Naruto nodded hearing her story. "Have you taken the Namikaze name?"

"Yes. I am Anita Uzumaki Namikaze." she said.

The two stared at each other for a few moments. "I do not hate you." Naruto said to her out of no where.

Anita let a tear come out of her eye at that. She had been so worried he hated her. "I am glad." she said wiping away the tear.

"We need to talk about what you taking fathers name means." he said.

She nodded and looked ready to speck when Hinata came in. "Teas ready." she said handing them each a cup then getting a kiss from Naruto walked out.

After a few sips of tea Naruto spoke. "I have some rules that I need you to know." he said.

"Rules? What rules?" she asked.

"The rules of the compound." he said.

"So I am come here?" she asked smiling.

"Yes anytime you wish." he said to her.

She bounced in her chair a little then straightened up. "Ok what are the rules?" she asked.

"The rules are few and simple. You are to bring no one here from the Uzumaki clan no matter what and that includes Jiraiya. You are aloud to bring people in the compound but before they enter the house you are to tell me or one of the girls to check them out. This is for our safety and yours this compound has seals all over it to protect us some I have seen and some I have not. There are people out there that will use you to get in here to try to steal fathers things." he said.

Anita nodded understanding the rules. "What else?"

"Anything that is said or done here that you see or hear is to be left here not taken out. You are tell no one of anything you see. When you leave here today you are aloud to tell them that you are not aloud to bring them here to Uzumaki clan and Jiraiya that is all." he said looking in his sisters eye's.

She nodded for him to continue. "You are at no time to take anything from the house with out my permission. When we are done talking I will take you to choose a room and then to the vault. You do not tell anyone about it." he said.

Still nodding away listening to him Naruto continued on. "The last two are very important. You are to be respectful at all times to guests and my lovers. They will be your sisters-in-law one day so learn to live with them. The final rule is that what I say goes here. I am the king in this castle and deserve to be heard an obeyed while you are here. If you do not like it leave."

"So is that all of them?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "Other then that you are free to do what you like. This is your home to it was built for us."

Anita smiled standing up. When Naruto stood up she hugged him tight to her. "I love you so much big brother." she said silent tears rolling down her face.

Naruto patted her back for a few minutes till she pulled away. When the tears were wiped from her eyes Naruto took her down stares to the spare rooms where she picked the green room. Naruto told her to bring her things later and she could leave them there. After that Naruto took her down to the vault were he showed her the huge room bringing her to the seal table in the middle.

"I need some of your blood so you can come and go as you please." he said.

She nodded placing her index finger in her mouth biting down. "Now what?" she asked showing her bloody finger.

Naruto took some of her blood on his finger and pressed it to the seal. The seal configuration glowed then stopped. "That's it." he said.

Naruto then looked at his sister. "Anything you find down here that has no name do not use. Some of the jutsu here are old and very dangerous if you find one like that come find me. Do not learn or use it till I have a look at it. This is the one rule of the vault."

Anita nodded. "Ok. Sensei told me to be wary of a jutsu that has no description or name."

After that Naruto took her up and out of the house. When they reached the front gate Naruto looked at his sister. "I am trusting you here with me and my ladies Anita. Follow the rules and behave an you get to see me as much as you want. I want to show you one more thing before you go." he said.

Naruto walked over to the gate Anita following right behind. When he reached the gate he stopped and turned back to her. He reached his hand out and touched the back of the gate. "If someone tries to force you to bring them in touch the back of the door and push chakra in in two fast bursts. This will trigger a alarm inside the house tell all that is inside that someone is trying to force their way in." he said to her.

Anita nodded. "Ok so two quick bursts got it." she said smiling to him then walking forward hugging him.

Naruto hugged her lightly. "Do not betray my trust in you Anita, I do not think I could take it." he said.

She nodded then open the gate. "I'll come back later maybe even sty the night." she said with a smile.

Naruto smiled. "You are welcome to if you like."

Anita smiled at her long lost brother then went through the gate shutting it behind her.

Naruto walked back to the house thing about all the weird fun he was going to have the upcoming week with so many people coming for the Chunin exams. "Well time to start training."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In the Hotel the Uzumaki clan was staying in **

Yokoshima sat in her private room looking at two of her three grandchildren that she thought where hers. "You two are to brake into the Namikaze compound some way and steal what you can."

"What of the Demon?" asked Subeta.

"He will be taken one way or another. His Doujutsu belongs to us for he holds our blood." said the old woman.

"I do not think it is right for us to steal his things." said Shi-rudo.

Yokoshima looked at her granddaughter. "They are ours to. He married my daughter and also had a daughter who is a part of our clan so I see it as taking what is ours."

Shi-rudo nodded at that still believing that it was stealing. "You are right."

"Your orders are as stands. We will bring our clan back to it's true power one way or another." said the council woman.

The two nodded. Walking out of the room never seeing the all to evil smile on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright guys sorry it took so long but shit happens like it always goes. I hope you all like it I worked hard and I think it is my longest next starts the Chunin exams. For those who want to know Yokoshima means evil, Shi-rudo means shield which is why she has one, and then there is Subeta which mean sword and something else which I will bring up next chapter. If you guys have any questions my inbox is always open. Thanks for reading**

**Evilfrog**


	19. Talks and the start

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

The last week for Naruto had been something out of a horror film between running from place to place and learning about his sister it had been a nightmare not to mention being signed up for the upcoming Chunin exams. His day would usually consist of training from six in the morning till noon, then he would have lunch at his house with his girls and his sister, at around one he would head to the academy trying to finish getting through telling all the students their affinities, then he would leave there at two to train more, and finally around six he went home to spend time with his ladies till he finally passed out in his room. What had made the week harder was that he was not aloud to have sex at all. Anko said it was a way to build him up for the coming exam so that he was tougher.

That had only been his day to day routine that was not even adding in those days where something would happen. In the past week he had been called a liar from villagers. They had stated that there was no way that the great fourth Hokage would put a demon in his son. There had only been one person to attack him.

It was a middle aged man who had come at him with a knife aiming to stab his heart. It had been the last thing he had ever done. Hinata had snapped his neck twenty yards away from him and she did it with a smile on her face. It had scared her to no end at how fast she had done it and that she felt nothing at all doing it. Naruto had taken her to his room that night and held her in his arms whispering 'thank you' and about how much he loved her.

The two most annoying things that had happened in the last week were that Kakashi had come back from a month long mission and that Sasuke had started to show up…everyday. Kakashi was not really that hard to get rid of compared to Sasuke. He had walked out to the gate opened it told Kakashi that he was a disappointment to not only his sensei but his team to. Naruto had tore Kakashi a totally new hole to use to stuff his mottos of teamwork and partnership in.

Sasuke had been a whole different story. He had shown up one morning demanding to see the Namikaze clan library. Naruto had walked out and said no that he had no right to demand anything. Sasuke had said just cause he was a Namikaze now did not make him better then the dobe he was. Then he pushed past him into the compound grounds the event that had taken place had been a total movie moment.

_Flashback_

"Move dobe." Sasuke said as he pushed him out of the way.

Alexandra happened to be standing with him when he answered the door and moved up to grab the Uchiha when she saw Naruto shake his head. She looked at him a second then nodded and stepped back.

As Sasuke walked towards the front door he felt a slight feeling of foreboding. As he made it to the half way mark the ground started to shake then it exploded into ruble knocking him back towards the gate.

Sasuke looked to where he was standing to see the ground smoothing out back to the way it was. He jumped up running toward the same spot right before he walked over it he jumped up and over it. When he made it over he turned back to Naruto and smirked that's when the shit hit the fan. Fireballs started to cascade down from the sky above him.

Moving quickly he ran in a zigzag pattern towards the front gate. He dodged, rolled, slides, and skidded from many near hits getting slowly closure to the door. When he finally made it to the front of the door he turned back. "Not even the great fourth Hokage is a match for an Uchiha elite." he said reaching for the knob.

When Sasuke touched the knob nothing happened. Smiling he turned the knob then it happened. A small seal appeared on the door then it turned into a hug boxing glove and smashed into Sasuke's face knocking through the yard and right out the open gate.

Naruto walked outside the gate to see Sasuke stuck in the wall across the street. He walked up to him and kneeled down in front of the Uchiha's upside down body. "The security of my compound is amazing isn't it? The really funny part is that it was only set to stun and only on level two. If it were on kill you would have died when you walked in. Next time you try to enter my compound I will set it to kill and to level it up to ten." Naruto then stood and walked inside shutting the gate.

Turning to look at Alexandra he saw her smiling face. "You should have killed him." she said walking up kissing his cheek.

"I know but, maybe he'll learn." he said as he walked back into the house.

_Flashback end_

That one event had been the true shine of his week. It had made going through the terror known as training much easier.

During the week he had also been talking to Tsume and her children explaining to them what was to happen. Kiba had surprised them all by being very supportive. He told his mom that there was no one better then Naruto for her. When she had asked him why he had said that he knew that with Naruto being with her she would always be protected but also be treated like a queen. When he had said that she was upset till Naruto explained it to her in detail more. After ten minutes of explaining she had understood. Hana on the other hand had not been as easy he remembered that conversation very well.

_Flashback _

Naruto had just been pulled into the first floor study by Hana Inuzuka after being asked to talk alone with her. Naruto turned to the young woman smiling noticing that she was almost as beautiful as her mother. "What can I do for you Hana-san?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked sounding angry.

Naruto sat in one of the small chairs by the door then motioned for Hana to do the same. After Hana was seated comfortable Naruto stared at her for a minute. "Do you love Iruka?" he asked.

Hana blushed hard at that. "How did you know about that?" she asked.

"He is my teacher and I covered for him the day he asked you to marry him." he said smiling.

"What does that have to do with this?" she asked still a dark red.

Naruto smiled at that. "Please answer the question before I say more."

She looked at him a minute seeming to be sizing him up. "I love him with all my heart." she said sounding completely sure of the statement.

"That is very good and I believe you will be amazing together. To answer that question I have to ask another question. I am sorry for that it makes me sound like I am talking in circles. Do you know what I am?" he said watching her.

Hana looked at him for a second like he was slow. "Yes I know what you are. You are a boy asking to marry my mother and take her away from her family." she said sounding angry again.

"Let me set one thing straight to you. I am not taking her away from her family you can come see her anytime you wish. You are welcome and I actually hope you do come over often. She will be just as free as she is now she will just be married." he said sounding slightly angry.

"Yes but you are forcing her into a marriage she does not want." she said a little louder.

"No I am not. I offered her just a straight alliance and even offered to destroy the contract with the marriage clause and write just a straight alliance contract." he said to her keeping his voice as normal a volume as possible.

Hana looked at him for a second then spoke. "You are the head of the Namikaze clan and son of the fourth Hokage. Along with your sister you are all that has survived of the clan." she said in a low tone.

"That is all you know about me." he said.

"Why is there something else I should?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her a moment thinking of he should tell her or not. After a moment he spoke up. "My name is Naruto Namikaze and I am the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." he told her.

Hana looked at him a moment then slowly nodded. "That explains a lot with the villagers and ninja attacking you so often. That does not explain though why you are asking to marry my mother." she said evenly.

Naruto was a little shocked that the young woman across from him did not freak out. "I am asking to marry your mother because she deserves it more then anyone." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

Naruto sighed then spoke. "Your mother is in my opinion what a real woman of strength is. She raised two children alone for most of your lives, a clan head who looks out for not only her clan but the good of the village, a ninja feared through out the nations, and most of all she stood up for me."

"So where in that is the reason you are going to marry her?" she asked looking at him with a dead pan look.

Naruto smiled at that. "Your mother deserves love and to be happy. She threw out the want of love after what happened with your father and to better raise you and Kiba."

Hana looked at him a little shocked. Her mother had told him about her father something the older woman detested bringing up at all. "You believe you can make her happy?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. "I am sure I can. Your mother is a strong and truly amazing woman but no matter how strong she needs someone to love her." he said smiling.

Hana looked at him a minute. She then remembered something Iruka told her about him. It was that he always kept a promise no matter what. "I will agree to this if you can promise me you can make her happy."

Naruto did not even hesitate. "I promise on my headband."

Hana was in awe at that. To swear on ones headband was the greatest thing a ninja could do to show their trust worthiness. "You do know that to break a promise on ones headband is to be foresworn?"

Naruto smiled at the older canine-like female. "I know but I believe that your mother can find love and happiness with me." he said.

Hana looked at the young Namikaze for a few moments taking in what he had just said. "Where is the contract?" she asked.

Naruto walked over to the desk. After opening a few drawers he pulled on a scroll and gave it to Hana. When Hana received the scroll she opened it and read.

When she was finished she looked up at Naruto. "What is with the small tare in the side?" she asked holding it up showing it to him.

"Your mother thought I was just after sex so she asked me if I would ripe it up and just do the alliance so I held it out and ripped that little bit to show her that I would." he said looking her right in the eyes.

Hana looked at him for a moment then looked at the contract seeing her mother's signature. "Do you have a pen?"

Naruto walked over to the desk grabbed a pen and handed it to her. Hana looked at him a moment more then signed the document. When she finished she rolled it up then handed it back to him. She then stood and walked to the door. When she reached it she turned back. "If you hurt my mother no matter what the cost I will kill you." she said as she walked out the door.

_End Flashback_

That had been a really interesting conversation for him. The next day Hana became clan head and her mother decided to stay to show her the ropes till the end of the second part of the Chunin exams.

Then there was the promise he made at the academy which he found out were Hinabi who came in first, Konohamaru that came in second with Moegi and Udon getting third and fourth. He had done as he promised and trained them only day. He did not teach them anything crazy but he did teach them better work out tips and also a single D-ranked jutsu of their choosing.

When the other three had left he had taken Hinabi to the large library on the third floor which was filed with low ranking jutsu from C and below. He had Hinata come in and explain everything to her then talk to the young girl. When Hinata had come out Naruto had sat down with Hinabi and discussed about her dinner plans.

_Flashback_

Naruto sat across from Hinabi in the living room with Hinata sitting next to him. He stared over at the girl with a smile. "I have decided to add you on to the house seals so that you may come and go as long as someone his home to be with you till you are a genin." he said.

Hinabi brightened up at that with a large smile. "So I can some here and see my sister anytime I want?" she asked.

"Yes or you can come here and study but you must follow the rules of the house." he had said getting a vigorous nodded from the young girl.

Naruto had then dived in to explaining the rules to her but included that one of his ladies or himself had to be there and that anyone she brought with her had to be okayed before being brought through the gate. To which she nodded again. Naruto had taken some blood from her and placed it on the seal then explain the emergency button on the back of the gate.

_Flashback ends_

Since that day it had been impossible to keep Hinabi away from the compound. She would come and go during weekends and on week days was shut out till the academy was over.

Now Naruto stood in front of the academy for today was the day of the Chunin exams. Standing at his sides was is lovers and teammates. Hinata stood to his left while Ino was to his right each holding a hand.

Naruto looked from one to the next then smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

Both nodded and they began there walk into the academy. As they walked they noticed many of the teams moving up the stairwell. As they followed the teams they noticed many stop and move off towards class rooms to the side of the stairs. When they reached the area they saw many of the teams standing in front of a class being guarded by two young men.

Naruto looked up at the class number he saw 301 he looked back at the stairs then to his girls. When he made eye contact with them he flashed two fingers and they both nodded. His team started moving up the stairs when Naruto looked back to see Sasuke's team walking up the stairs. He smiled making eye contact with both Kiba and Shino.

As team seven made its way up the stairs they came to the third floor. Walking down the hall they saw room 301 and made their way towards it. When Naruto reached his hand out it was slapped away. Looking towards his hand attacker he saw Anko then looking to the left of her he saw Haku and Alexandra standing there. "What are you all doing here?"

Anko smiled her evil little smiled and flashed her new slightly forked tongue. "I am here to make sure you all showed up together and we came together to wish you luck." she said.

At that point each girl came up hugged him then gave him a kiss. When they were all finished Naruto looked to Alexandra. "Stay with Haku for me please ok Alexandra? She does not know all the people who might try to get to her to get to me." he said.

Alexandra smiled and nodded. "Yes master."

"I still do not know why you choose to be a slave for him instead of being a queen for me." said a voice from behind them.

Naruto turned to see Shino's team walking down the hall towards them. He then looked at the speaker to see the last loyal Uchiha. "I could give you anything you ever wanted." he said smiling.

"I do not want anything from you. What I want is to be with my master and make him happy." she said to him.

Naruto smiled at that and gave Alexandra a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for coming and thank you for wishing me luck. I will see you in a few days so be good and no hurting people." Naruto said looking at Anko.

At that the three man team known as team seven opened the doors to room 301 and entered. When Naruto shut the door behind him he turned to see everyone in the room staring at his team. "Hi." he said waving to the room.

Hinata and Ino looked to the lover and teammate and shook their heads. Grabbing an arm each the girls dragged him further into the room towards three people they knew all to well. When they reached them Naruto put his hand on one of their shoulders. "Hey Shikamaru didn't know you guys would be here. How is your new team coming?" he asked.

The young pumpkin head looking boy turned to the smiling face of Naruto. "Troublesome really but we have been able to incorporate are new team member in fairly well." he said looking at the blond.

Naruto smiled he knew that if anyone could find a way to change something new into something truly helpful it was the guy in front of him. He opened his mouth to speck when the door to the room opened. Looking over he saw Shino walk in with Kiba and the Uchiha behind him. That's when he heard it. "Sasuke-kun!!"

He saw a blur of pink shot past Shikamaru and run to the Uchiha. Naruto watched with a smile as his old female teammate ran jumping on to Sasuke's side. It was in his opinion the dumbest thing she could do. Any good genjutsu artist in the area would be able to use this one small bit of information to distracter her and that would end with her death most likely.

Naruto turned from the view of Sakura seemingly dry humping Sasuke to a commotion he heard behind him. Looking over he saw a rather large man with what seemed to be a rather large axe on his back talking to someone Naruto could not see do to said man blocking his view. After a moment he heard the voice of his sister so putting two and two together he guess the person the large man was talking to was his sister.

Naruto got up and walked over towards the man when he reached the man he felt two people standing next to him. Looking over he saw his teammates standing near ready to be back up if it got ugly. At this point Naruto raised his hand and placed it on the man's shoulder which happen to be up higher then his head.

"I suggest you leave her alone." said Naruto give a slight warning with his tone.

Without turning around the man knocked Naruto's hand a way and spoke up. "This is not your problem. This is between Iwa and this Namikaze bitch. So leave before you get hurt mister hero." said the man in a deep gruff voice.

That's when Naruto heard a slap and saw the head of the Iwa nin turn slightly to the left. Naruto could see the anger on the man's face right before it turned back and he raised his hand in a fist. As he saw the hand begin it's decent towards his sister he made his move.

Naruto moved in front of the man and reached his hand, now with clawed fingernails, up a wrapped it around the bigger mans neck. As if on instinct the man stopped and looked down to his attacker with a shocked face.

Naruto looked up at the man eye's glowing red and frowned. "If you ever raise your hand to my sister again I will take it from you and give it to her as a gift."

At this he released the man throat and turned to his smiling sister. "Thank you, big brother."

Naruto smiled finding he could not hold it in when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to look at the owner of the appendage he saw the big man standing there looking at him with rage. That's when the man made his move. Using his other hand he grabbed on to the back of Naruto's head and yanked hearing a loud crack. The man released the younger boys head gave a cry in victory.

All around the man people stared at him in confusion wondering as to why he was screaming like he won something. Naruto turned back to his sister and her team smiling.

"Ok now that that is taken care of I wish you luck Anita and your team." he said as he leaned in and hugged his sister then walked away toward the other Konoha genin rookie teams.

As he neared the team he heard the sounds of the man's team trying to release his genjutsu over him. He could not help but smile at this sure he had given something away but nothing to great.

On his way back to his team something caught his actually it was more like someone. It was a girl but what confused him about her catching his eye was that she looked like a normal ninja girl. Her hair was a normal shade of brown and went past her shoulders. She was covered in bandages most of her body in fact both arms and legs were covered also her forehead and neck were rapped and under her left eye.

Naruto made a turn to head towards the girl when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Looking to the hand then up it to the offender he saw an older boy with glasses and silver hair. The boy smiled then spoke "You should not attack other people like that you are giving away what you could use to surprise your enemy in this type of exam."

Naruto smiled at the boy. "If you do not remove your hand you get his treatment." he said point over to the Iwa nin that was now shaking peoples hands thanking them for making him the hero of Iwa.

The silver haired boy removed his hand still looking at the crazy Iwa nin. After a second he turned back to Naruto and smiled. "Like I said before you should have kept that a secret now everyone know you are good at genjutsu so they can prepare for it."

"Good I hope they do it makes the fight that much more fun." he said turning back around and walking towards the bandaged girl.

As he walked up to the girl he smiled. When he reached her he put his hand out. "Hi I'm Naruto. What's your name?" he asked her.

The girl looked at his hand for a second then put her own out shaking it. "My name is

Isaribi." The girl said with out any emotion.

Naruto looked at the girl while shaking her hand. He could see she was hiding not just something physical but also herself. "It is nice to meet you Isaribi-chan I hope to see you in the final part of the exam." he said as he turned away with a smile.

All he wanted was to touch her for some strange reason and now that he had he knew that she was something special.

Isaribi watched as the boy known to her now as Naruto walked away. She felt something when she touched him and when he called her chan. It was the first time someone had called her that.

"Do not forget our mission here. We are here to support the sound team do not forget that your cure is on the line." said the white haired man next to her.

She looked to the man and nodded. She had to help them get to the Uchiha if she wanted the man next to her to put her back to how she was before he and the snake man kidnapped her and turned her into a monster. She nodded to herself knowing that nothing mattered but this.

When Naruto started walking back to the group he saw that Sasuke was talking to the silver haired guy from earlier. As he reached his team which was right next to the two he heard his name.

"That's no fun you know there names." said the silver haired boy as he shuffled what looked to be playing cards in his hands then pulled one out.

"Rock Lee is a year older than you. He's done 20 D-rank missions and 11 C-rank missions. The squad leader is Gai-sensei and his teammates are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. His hand to hand combat skills have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are terrible. This is the first time taking the Chunin."

The boy then pulled out another card. "Gaara of the desert completed 8 C-rank and 1 B-rank mission and returned from all his missions unharmed. This is his first time taking the exam."

The boy then pulled out a final card. "Naruto Namikaze is from your year. He has completed 10 D-rank missions and 1 A rank. His squad leader is Anko Mitarashi and is teammates are Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka. Is said to hold a new Doujutsu but has not been confirmed as of yet." said the silver haired boy.

The boy then placed the card back and smiled. "Something else that is note worth is that the participants for this bi-annual Chunin exam include: Fire Country, Hidden Konoha (Leaf Village) - 72 participants, Wind Country, Hidden Sand Village - 30 participantsGrass Country - 12 participants, Waterfall Country - 12 participants, Rain Country - 21 participants, Sound Country - 3 participants, and Ocean Country - 3 participants."

Naruto stared at the over knowledgeable boy in front of him. The boy seemed to have too much information on not only him but people from other countries. As he thought about this he heard Sakura speck up.

"I have never heard of sound village. I guess their a small new village." she said sounding a little high about the fact she came from a big village.

Naruto moved to in front of Sakura with a kunai out with Ino and Hinata blocking other weapons with kunai. The three blocked the attackers then pushed them back.

As Naruto looked to the three attackers he noticed that they all had headbands on depicting a musical note. He then looked down from the note to see their faces. The one that had been blocked by Ino was a few inches taller then himself with black spiky hair and black eyes. He seemed to be wearing a dirty yellow baggy shirt and black pants.

The one that had been blocked by Hinata could not be identified by facial characteristics do to the bandages covering everything but his left eye. Naruto did notice one thing though it seemed that the sound nin had some sort of thick metal plating around his right arm.

The final one was actually a girl and she was beautiful. Her hair was red and long nearly touching her butt. The eye's staring back at him were amazing they were brown but they seemed to be dark around the pupil then got lighter till they got to the whites. She wore dark brown long baggie pants, a tunic tip chest covering, and a hat covering the top of her head.

The girl just seemed to stare back before she spoke. "What the fuck are you looking at you piece of shit leafy?"

Naruto could not help but chuckle at that. "A very beautiful girl. How about you?" he asked.

"Some piece of shit wannabe ninja who would rather think with his shrimp dick then his pea size brain." she said blushing.

Naruto began to laugh at that. He could not help himself the way she said it just made him want to laugh. After a moment he calmed down and looked into her beautiful eyes and spoke. "I am sorry for what the loud mouth pink tart said about your home. I understand that it is your village and to hear someone else call it a small is like saying it is nothing."

Tayuya looked at the young man in front of her. He was younger then he but she had to admit that age meant nothing when you had eyes like his. She felt like she could be lost in them but shook her head staring back at the blond. She then looked over to the pink haired girl who was behind the boy and scowled. "Your lucky shrimp dick here saved you or else you would be dead." She said sheathing her kunai and turned around.

She started to walk away when she heard the blond call out. "My name is Naruto Namikaze. What's yours?"

Tayuya stopped moving at thought to her self. 'I should just keep walking but he did offer his first.' "Tayuya" she said as she kept walking.

"I hope I see you later Tayuya-chan." he said out loud.

There was another loud clang of metal on metal at this. Naruto looked down to see the red headed Tayuya staring at him in anger with a kunai nearly to his heart but only being stopped by his own. "Just Tayuya shrimp dick. No chan not ever." she said as she was getting ready to push away when a puff of smoke was seen in the front of the room.

"There will be no fighting in this part of the exam unless I say so. You got that peons?" said a man wearing all black including a black bandana on his head who sported a wicked scar from the corner of his left eye to over his lips and chin. Then another from under his right eye to his right side of his face. To say he looked intimidating would be like saying snow is white. It was a no shit moment.

Tayuya and Naruto pulled away from each other then looked to the man at the head of the room. That's when they heard the laughing of another person in the room. Looking to the laughing Naruto saw that it was Iwa nin once more.

He could not keep himself from laughing at this point and started to nearly cry. Then he heard someone call to him. "Naruto Namikaze if you are done do you mind letting him out." said the man from the front.

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Of course Ibiki-san." he said as he walked over to the Iwa nin.

When Naruto reached him he activated his eyes and dispelled the genjutsu. He looked at the taller man and his teammates smiled then turned an walked away. He could hear as the mans team explained to him what had happened.

When Naruto made it back to his team he smiled then turned to face Ibiki. That is when the explaining to the group about this part of the exam. It seemed that they had forty-five minutes to finish the written portion and that they could not cheat or something then came their seating assignments to which Naruto was very happy of his.

Sitting to his left was Isaribi and to his right Tayuya. It was like being between two positive magnets and being a negative one. He could not help staring at one then the other but that came to an end when Ibiki called out. "Start."

**HERE IT IS. This is the chapter boys and girls I hope you like it. I have read it and rewritten it over five times which includes once drunk. I have found this to be the best of them all. I have a poll up for you guys I know that it sucks but I am hoping to get some more writing with a different story to help me get inspiration for my others. Old Pain I am working on and if you have not seen it I have another new story that I am hoping to get some feed back on. Reviews help the writing grow so till then.**

**Evilfrog1 **


End file.
